Seeking Happiness
by Annihilator2
Summary: Starting just after the end of chapter 36 but before the epilogue. This story follows our favorite characters through a part of the nineteen year gap. Canon to the best of my ability and memory.
1. Reunion of Two Hearts

Chapter 1: Reunion of Two Hearts

Harry, Ron, and Hermione left the Head's office in silence, each of them lost in thought. Just moments ago Harry had defeated Voldemort with a simple Disarming Charm and ended the battle between light and dark. While they walked on Harry noticed that his best friends were walking close enough together that their hands were touching every few steps but they didn't seem to be able to make the decision to reach out to each other. Harry smiled at the sight.

'_It's about time you two_,' he thought.

They continued in the direction of the Grand Staircase slowly while Harry watched them. When the stairs were in sight, Harry spoke.

"Guys, if it's alright, I'd like to go up to Gryffindor Tower instead of the Great Hall," he said.

Ron turned with a look of disappointment that dissolved as soon as he looked at his friend. Hermione turned as well with a look of concern as she spotted the exhaustion in Harry's eyes.

"Of course Harry, I'm sure that you want to get some rest," Hermione said in a tone of voice that she only used when making an observation.

Harry dropped his eyes for a second before nodding. The trio made their way up the stairs to the seventh floor stopping only when they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. She looked at them, having to look down slightly, and smiled.

"Password," she asked.

"We don't have the password as we've not been to school this year," Harry said.

The Fat Lady's eyes grew to the size of galleons as she recognized Harry's voice.

"Oh dear, you three need no password," she squealed and then swung open to reveal the entrance.

The trio climbed through the portrait hole and walked across the common room to the dormitory stairs. Just as they reached them, Harry's legs finally gave in to the exhaustion that he had been trying to fight off just long enough to get into bed.

"Harry," Hermione screamed as she watched him begin to topple.

Ron reached out and caught his friend just before he fell and hoisted him up.

"Let me help you mate," he said as Harry tried to stand back up on his own.

"Thanks," Harry replied weakly as he allowed Ron to support him.

Hermione came up on Harry's other side and wrapped his arm around her shoulders in an attempt to help Ron get Harry up the stairs. Together they climbed the stairs all the way up to the top floor dorm. Once inside Ron and Hermione took Harry over to the four poster bed that would have been his and set him down on it. Harry smiled his thanks and bent down to take off his shoes.

"Harry? Hermione and I are going to go down to the Great Hall to get something to eat. Do you want us to bring you back something," Ron said.

"No thanks. I think I'm going to try to get some sleep," Harry answered.

Ron nodded and turned to leave but Hermione walked over and sat down next to Harry. As soon as she was seated she pulled him into a hug and kissed him on the cheek.

"Get some rest. Ron and I will be back soon," she said softly.

Harry smiled slightly as Hermione got up and joined Ron. Harry turned and lay down as he heard the door close.

Once outside the door Ron stopped and turned to Hermione.

"So what was that all about," he asked quietly, but with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"What Ronald, the fact that I thought Harry might need a hug? Or is it that I tried to show him that I am still his friend no matter what happens between you and me? OR maybe it was me kissing my brother on the cheek? Pick one Ron because you have nothing to be jealous of," Hermione whispered hotly.

Ron looked utterly confused and a bit sheepish at Hermione's words. He knew at once that his insecurities with her had spoken for him.

"I'm sorry," he said.

Hermione looked into Ron's eyes for a moment before pulling him to her.

"It's okay Ron, we've been through a lot the last few days and I can understand you being a bit on edge. Look, let's go down and see your mum," Hermione replied.

"We can't do that, not without Harry! You know that mum will go spare if he's not with us," Ron said.

"We'll just tell her that he needed to rest," Hermione stated flatly.

"Like that's gonna work, but okay," Ron said in an unconvinced tone.

The pair turned and walked down to the common room together. When they reached the bottom step they found that several people had settled into chairs and on the floor in various groups. One of those was Neville, who looked up to meet Hermione's eye.

"Is Harry up there," Neville asked quietly as he approached.

"Yes Neville, he's up there. He wanted to get some rest," Hermione answered.

Neville frowned slightly but tried to hide it quickly hoping that neither Ron nor Hermione saw it. Unfortunately Hermione did.

"What's wrong Neville," she asked concernedly.

"There's a rumor that a few of the surviving Death Eaters are still loose and they could be in the castle," he answered.

Hermione looked over to Ron, who was looking at her, with a concerned expression.

"Well, we know where Harry is and we're pretty certain that we know where my family is so what should we do," Ron asked.

"Dean, Seamus, and I are going to take turns keeping watch over the Tower; Luna and Michael are watching for Ravenclaw, and Ernie is taking Hufflepuff but he'll need some relief eventually," Neville stated.

"We're going down to find the Weasleys but we'll be back soon," Hermione said quickly.

"Okay, be careful," Neville replied.

"We will," Hermione said.

She and Ron turned and walked out through the portrait hole and walked down the stairs. As they walked Ron slowly drifted closer to Hermione, eventually taking her hand in his. She looked at him and then their joined hands and smiled. Hermione stepped closer to Ron and kissed him on the cheek. They stopped together on the second floor landing and wrapped their arms around each other. Ron kissed Hermione softly as he pulled her close. She returned the kiss just as softly and leaned in to get more comfortable. They spent the next several minutes kissing before Hermione came to her senses enough to remember what they were doing. Pulling away, she smiled at Ron.

"We should go find your family," Hermione said.

Ron nodded, knowing that she was right. The couple continued down the stairs and entered the Great Hall. Once inside the pair immediately spotted the red headed family huddled together at the corner of Gryffindor's house table. They started for the table both thinking about what they might hear when they got there. When they got half way Mrs. Weasley looked up and gave a sad smile before getting up and running over to them. When she reached them she pulled each one into a bone crushing hug.

"Oh I'm so happy to see you two," she cried.

Ron returned his mum's hug the best he could, suddenly feeling what he saw sinking in. He looked over his mum's shoulder and saw his family huddled around Fred's body. He suddenly felt a lump in his throat that robbed him of the ability to speak. Hermione took in what she was seeing, and how Ron was acting, and knew that she needed to go to Ron. In two steps she covered the distance to him. Ron looked over to Hermione and immediately wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight. Hermione knew that he would not allow himself to cry in view of anyone, including her, but she was okay with that.

"He's really gone," Ron muttered brokenly.

Hermione felt tears in her eyes as she squeezed him. It was then that Mrs. Weasley realized that someone was missing. Ginny seemed to realize this as well for it was she that asked the question on her mother's lips.

"Where's Harry," she asked.

"Up in Gryffindor Tower trying to get some rest," Ron answered.

Mrs. Weasley seemed to understand as she had actually witnessed the Final Battle. Ginny had also been right out front. She knew that he had survived but somehow, after watching Hagrid carry him from the forest, it all seemed too unreal to her. Mrs. Weasley turned to her daughter with a kind smile wrought with sadness and nodded.

"Go to him, make sure he's real," she said with a knowing look.

Ginny didn't need to be told twice. She jumped and ran from the Hall. On her way out Ron caught the look on his sister's face. He turned back to Hermione with a note of fear showing.

"I hope she doesn't hurt him," he whispered.

"Maybe we should follow her," Hermione suggested.

"Are you mad? I don't want to be on the wrong side of her wand," Ron said, eyes as wide as galleons.

Hermione thought about this for a moment and shook her head.

"We should follow her just in case. I have seen that look before and she is too angry to think straight," she said.

Ron nodded agreement but felt that they should stay out of the way.

Ginny ran up the stairs taking them two at a time until she reached the third floor. She slowed her pace hoping to drive back the urge to curse Harry well into his afterlife and then some. As she took each step all of the hurt and pain and anger began to make her blood boil, but her love for Harry kept her temper from exploding and causing her to start running up the stairs again. When she reached the seventh floor landing Ginny stopped and took a few deep breaths hoping to calm herself as much as recover from the climb. After catching her breath, Ginny walked on to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Password," the portrait asked.

"Victory," Ginny said clearly.

"Too right you are," the portrait stated as she swung open.

Ginny crawled through the portrait hole to find Neville, Dean, and Seamus sitting in front of it, wands out.

"Who did you date in my fifth year when you tried to forget Harry Potter," Neville asked in a firm tone.

"Michael Corner," Ginny answered in a surprised tone.

"Sorry Ginny," Seamus said softly.

"That's okay I've heard the rumors too. Where's Harry," she asked.

"In his bed," Neville answered.

Ginny nodded and walked toward the dormitory stairs. Just as she reached the bottom stair she turned back.

"Thanks for looking out for him," she said to the group.

The boys nodded with proud smiles on their faces. Ginny climbed the stairs to the top floor dorm and opened the door as quietly as she could. When she stepped inside the room she spotted Harry lying in the bed that he used for six years, sleeping. She watched for a moment before closing the door with a soft click as the latch tripped and drew her wand.

"_Colloportus_," she whispered, locking the door.

She turned and raised her wand again, thinking about what might happen when she woke Harry.

"_Silencio_," she whispered clearly.

Stowing her wand Ginny approached the bed. She stood over Harry for a few moments, torn between hexing him and kissing him. While she watched Harry began to toss a bit as though he was being pushed around by an invisible hand. Ginny waited a few moments more before deciding to wake him.

"YOU INSUFFERABLE GIT," she screamed as she brought her hand firmly down against Harry's chest.

Harry jumped out of bed at the contact, wand out and ready to attack. When he saw a blur in front of him with what appeared to be long flowing fiery red hair, Harry lowered his wand. He reached over and grabbed his glasses and threw them on so that he could see clearly. As soon as everything came into focus Harry saw Ginny, and she did not look happy.

"Ginny," he croaked out.

Ginny launched herself across the bed at him ready to strike again. Harry dropped his wand in surprise as Ginny's left hand made contact with his cheek in a loud slap, knocking his glasses off. She screamed something loudly that he didn't understand at him as she slapped his chest and arms again and again, working out all of her anger and pain. Harry tried to stand firm and take the painful contact, feeling as though he truly did deserve it, but his knees seemed to have other ideas in his current state of exhaustion. Knowing that he couldn't get to his wand Harry started to think about needing to find a way to slow her down. As soon as he had an idea he felt her hand make contact with his cheek again, dazing him and dropping him to his knees. Ginny seemed to have run out of steam as the attacks stopped and he could hear Ginny sobbing nearby. He tried to stand but as he moved his head his vision suddenly swam and he suddenly slumped over feeling dizzy as a result. At that moment the door burst open revealing Ron and Hermione, both with their wands out. When Hermione saw Ginny she quickly ran over to see what was going on. She rounded the bed that would have been Ron's and spotted Harry.

"Ginny what happened," Hermione asked nervously.

Ginny only sobbed louder and held up her bruised hands for Hermione to see.

"Did he attack you," Ron asked in an angry tone.

Ginny shook her head violently and then slumped over toward Hermione. Hermione caught the younger witch and pulled her into a hug.

"Did you do this," she asked softly.

Ginny nodded against her friend's shoulder as she continued to sob.

"Okay Ginny let's get you up," Hermione said in a kind tone.

Ginny nodded again as Hermione gently pulled her up from the floor. After making sure that Ginny was sitting where she wouldn't suddenly fall, Hermione turned to Ron.

"Ron, could you get Harry back into bed please," Hermione asked in just as kind a tone as she had used with Ginny.

Ron nodded and walked over to his best friend. When he picked Harry up he saw the extent of the damage that his sister had done. Harry's cheeks were both an angry red, turning somewhat purple, and his lip was a bit swollen and bleeding slightly. As Ron hoisted his friend onto his bed Harry's tattered t-shirt moved revealing a purple palm print on his chest. As soon as Ron had moved away Hermione looked over and gave a sharp intake of breath.

"You know, Ginny, you could have just jinxed him. That would have done a lot less damage," Ron said.

Ginny looked at Harry and realized that she had done the very thing that she had not wanted to do. This brought on fresh sobs as she tried to get away and run out of the room. Hermione tightened her grip on the younger witch, holding her still.

"Shh Ginny, it's not that bad. He'll be just fine," Hermione whispered soothingly while she scowled at Ron.

"What? You act like he didn't do anything to her," Ron said.

"Ronald, sometimes you have no tact," Hermione said angrily and then returned her attention to Ginny.

"What have I done Hermione? He's going to hate me now! I was just so angry at him for leaving me and now he won't want me," Ginny cried out.

The commotion seemed to have caused Harry to stir slightly.

"'m sorry Ginny," he muttered.

At this Ginny buried her face in Hermione's shoulder, sobbing harder than ever. Hermione gently stroked her friend's hair and hugged her tight.

"Ron? Could you leave us alone for a bit? I need to talk to Ginny," Hermione said softly.

"What about Harry," Ron asked.

"I don't think he'll bother us," Hermione answered in a tone of finality.

Ron turned and left, scowling.

"Ginny, listen to me," Hermione said in a gentle tone.

Ginny gave a shudder and sat up, but stared, very determinately, at the floor, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Ginny look at me," Hermione said.

Ginny shook her head very quickly and shut her eyes.

"Ginerva Weasley you look at me right now," Hermione growled in an imitation of Mrs. Weasley.

Ginny looked right up at Hermione, eyes wide open with fear.

"There, now listen. I know you were angry and hurt by what Harry did to you last year and all through this year. I also know that Harry did not, for one second, mean to hurt you. He cares for you so much Ginny. So much in fact that he was willing to hurt himself just to try to make sure that you were safe. Now, before you say anything, from what I've heard, his plan failed, at least partially, but that does not mean that he was either right or wrong. He missed you Ginny, so much. I don't know how many times I watched him staring at his map, watching your dot, even though he didn't know that I was awake. He'll still want you Ginny, I know it. I could see it in his eyes before Ron and I came down to find all of you, but I also saw fear there. He may not have said it but I think he's more afraid that you'll have moved on than he ever was of your anger. Now take a couple deep breaths and calm down, then we'll get you presentable so that you can talk to him," Hermione said, returning to her gentle tone.

"I'm scared Hermione. I'm scared that he'll find some other mission or dark wizard to hunt and that he'll leave me behind again," Ginny said in a shaky voice.

"I don't think that will happen, but you should tell him that, not me," Hermione said.

Ginny nodded and got up. She drew her wand and walked over to Harry's bedside. Slowly she muttered healing charms making each bruise that she had inflicted disappear. When she had finished she turned to Hermione.

"Could you leave us alone for a bit," Ginny asked.

Hermione nodded and left the room. When Ginny heard the soft click of the latch on the door she knelt beside Harry's bed and took his hand in hers.

"Harry can you hear me," Ginny said softly.

Harry stirred a little but didn't respond. He seemed to have fallen into a deep sleep again.

"Harry please wake up," she said a little louder and gently kissed his cheek.

He moved a bit more but still did not respond.

"Okay, you rest, I'll wait," Ginny whispered into his ear before she stood and gently set herself down next to him. Once she had gotten herself reasonably comfortable, Ginny leaned against the headboard and closed her eyes. She had no intention to sleep even though she was exhausted. She needed to stay awake long enough to talk to Harry when he awoke.

After an hour of waiting Ginny felt that she could no longer fight the urge to sleep. She gently slid down to the floor so that she could turn back the covers suddenly feeling completely calm. She kissed Harry on the cheek and was about to settle into the bed when her subconscious decided to remind her of what she had just done to Harry. It reminded her that she had attacked Harry in anger and hurt. She suddenly felt the guilt return that Hermione had helped push away. A tear slid down her cheek gently falling on Harry's shoulder. Ginny wrapped and arm around Harry's chest and gently squeezed.

"I'm sorry," she said softly before she moved away.

She crawled into what would have been Ron's bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. After a few moments she drifted into a restless sleep haunted with nightmares of the events of the battle.

A few hours later Ron and Hermione walked into the room and noticed that Harry and Ginny were both asleep. Hermione had filled Ron in on Ginny's actions after he had left. Ron saw that the pair were in separate beds and breathed a sigh of relief. He and Hermione pulled a couple trunks over to the bed nearest to the door and settled onto them.

"It's our turn to keep watch isn't it," Ron asked in a whisper.

"Yes Ron, it is, but tonight we watch over our brother and our best friend and make sure that he's safe. We watch over Ginny too and keep her safe," Hermione answered.

The couple drew their wands and leaned against each other and sat watch.

Harry awoke sometime later feeling as though he had just been hit with a Bludgeoning Jinx several times. He reached over and found his wand and glasses on the nightstand next to his bed and picked them up. Once he had his glasses on Harry noticed that someone had brought him some clothes and a fresh towel and wash cloth.

'_Must have been Kreature_,' he thought.

He continued to look around that room and spotted his two best friends leaning against each other asleep but with their wands out. He smiled slightly at the sight.

"Always there to look out for me," he whispered to himself.

Harry continued his scan of the room and noticed that the bed next to his contained a red head. Since it was Ron's bed, or would have been if the trio had attended school, the hair color of the person sleeping in it was not unusual but this person's hair was a long silky flowing plait of liquid fire, and this person also did not snore like Ron. All of that was beside the fact that Ron was currently sleeping near the door. This left only one other person as far as Harry knew. He quietly walked over beside the bed and drew back the blanket slightly. As he looked down upon the sleeping form of Ginny his ability to breath normally took a break as his eyes took in the young woman's appearance with the few rays of sun lighting her hair and features.

"She must be an angel in disguise," Harry mused to himself, only he soon found out that he had not been quiet as he had thought.

Ginny stirred as she felt the warm blanket move. Her eyes only opened to tiny slits blocking out any images but showing that a shadow loomed over her. This made her slightly nervous as she had no idea of who would be standing next to her bed or why. It wasn't until she heard a familiar whispering voice that she realized who the shadow was.

Ginny opened her eyes and looked up to find a pair of emerald eyes staring down at her through round rimed glasses. She smiled slightly but then remembered the events of a few hours ago. She jumped up and slid off of the bed away from him.

"Harry," she said softly but fell silent as he held up a hand as though asking her permission to speak. Ginny nodded her assent knowing from his posture and facial expression that Harry needed to say what he had in his mind before anything would get confused in conversation.

"Ginny, you don't need to apologize. I should be apologizing to you and you should hate me for what I've done," he said.

Ginny looked shocked at his blunt words.

'_He blames himself. Why Harry,_' she thought.

Harry took a deep breath as he watched Ginny. He was surprised that she looked shocked at his words. It seemed to him that maybe she had not let all of the previous nights events sink in so he decided to clarify.

"Ginny you should hate me for getting so many of our friends killed because I didn't act fast enough. You should hate me for Fred, and Colin, and Remus, and Dora and so many others. You should hate me for leaving you last year and again at Bill's wedding and not telling you why. And, most importantly, you should hate me for being here right now and not laying with the bodies in the Great Hall. I know why you did what you had earlier and I deserved it. Truthfully I wish you had hexed me but you got your point across with your hands and your have every right to be furious with me for all of the same reasons that you should hate me. So before I leave to go home, if it is still standing, I'm sorry Ginny, that you ever had the misfortune of meeting me," he said.

As soon as he finished Harry turned to go. About half way to the door, a small hand wrapped around Harry's wrist.

"Don't leave," Ginny said softly.

Harry heard the sorrow in her voice but wouldn't turn.

'_How could she possibly want to be around me_,' Harry thought.

Ginny held tight to Harry's wrist hoping that he would feel her need for him. It broke her heart to know that he blamed himself for the losses in the battle and that he thought that she should hate him.

"Harry, look at me," Ginny said softly.

He turned to face her but wouldn't bring his eyes up to meet hers. Ginny gently took his chin between her thumb and index finger and lifted it so that she could look into his eyes.

"Harry I could never hate you. I was a little angry at you and you did hurt me but neither my anger nor my pain would ever make me hate you," she said.

"Why don't you hate me? Haven't I cost you enough? Haven't I hurt you in the worst way? Ginny, if it had not been for me no one in your family would have suffered the way that they have," Harry said in a quiet tone.

He took her hand away from his chin and held it gently as he stared into her eyes.

"Harry if Ron had never met you, I wouldn't have been able to tell you that I love you, don't you see that? I would have died in the Chamber of Secrets and I would never have had the chance to get over my school girl crush and fall in love with you," she said desperately.

Harry dropped his gaze once again. He knew in his heart that she would not say these things just to make him feel better, but his mind would not accept what his heart's response would be. He turned quickly and took a step toward the door.

"Ginny, I'm sorry. As much as I want to start over with you, I care for you too much to hurt you again," he said.

"Then don't go! Stay here with me! I love you Harry and if you leave again you'll only hurt me more," Ginny cried.

Harry could hear the pain and love in her voice. He wanted to stay but his mind was telling him to run away. It hurt that he was torn but his mind seemed to win out.

"Ginny I'm sorry," he said in a defeated tone and ran out of the door.

Ron and Hermione awoke to hear Harry and Ginny having some kind of conversation, or argument. Neither wanting to interrupt, they stayed perfectly still while hearing every word. Ron got antsy after Harry had tried to walk out the first time but Hermione kept him still with a glare. After a few more words they saw Harry run out of the room and heard a soft thud on the floor. They looked toward the source of the sound and found Ginny on the floor in tears. Hermione ran over to Ginny's side and picked her up gently. Ron followed after a moment with a scowl on his face. Hermione knew immediately what he was thinking but felt that Ginny needed both of them more. She helped the young witch over to a bed and sat her down.

"Why'd he run Hermione," Ginny sobbed out.

"I don't know Ginny, but I will find out. Now you need to calm down. Everything will be okay," Hermione said soothingly.

"How will everything be okay? I've ruined my chances of getting him back," Ginny said through her continued sobs.

Hermione looked at Ron for a moment as though making a request. Ron somehow understood and nodded before taking a seat next to Ginny.

"Ginny I'm going to find Harry. Stay here with Ron for right now and get yourself calmed down. When I find him, I'll send you a Patronus once I've made sure that he won't run again," Hermione said.

"And just what makes you think you can keep him from running," Ron asked.

"I have a pretty good idea of what he might be thinking," Hermione answered simply.

With that Hermione turned and left the room.

Harry ran across the common room and clambered through the portrait hole doing his best to ignore the growing pain in his heart. As soon as he was on the stairs he turned toward the most direct route to the second floor. Once he got there Harry ran down the hallway as fast as he could. It wasn't until he reached a very familiar piece of wall that adjoined a very familiar door that he stopped. He turned toward the wall and noticed a few small markings. He approached the wall and began to make out faint shapes of letters. He knew what those letters spelled and felt a stab of pain deep in his heart.

"This would have never happened to you if your family had never known me Ginny," Harry said softly.

Just as he said this he felt a presence near him that he knew well. Harry turned slowly and found himself face to face with Moaning Myrtle.

"She seemed to think that she was very lucky that her brothers had met you," the ghost said.

"No! I'm the worst thing that has ever happened to that family. I've caused them so much pain and suffering and now I've cost them Fred," Harry bellowed.

"Funny, I didn't know that you caused that wall to fall on him," Myrtle stated glumly.

"He wouldn't have been there," Harry started but trailed off.

"I think you might be wrong about that. You see, he fought for you and Ginny to have a chance at a future. Ginny was in here a lot over the last ten months telling me how her family wanted to fight. On several occasions she even told me that she wished you were here. I could tell why she wanted you here too," Myrtle said.

"And why is that? I broke her heart when I left her. She deserves so much better than me," Harry replied.

"Oh I know that you broke her heart and I also know that she understood why you left her. She was in my toilet crying for you so many times that it wasn't difficult to put together that she had also forgiven you. She loves you Harry and judging from what you just told me, I'd say that you love her too," Myrtle stated.

A light switched on in Harry's mind. Suddenly he felt very sick. He leaned over and pressed his hands to the wall just before he vomited. As he lent against the wall Harry felt the blood flow to his head stop and he suddenly became dizzy. His thoughts kicked into overdrive as he remembered the words that Ginny had said to him only a short time ago. He had done the one thing that he didn't want to do. He had hurt her again by leaving.

Harry's head began to throb as he thought about what he'd done. He had hurt the only woman that he would ever love twice now and he felt like he should simply die, again, for doing it.

"I came back for her Myrtle and now I've most likely pushed her away forever," Harry croaked out.

Another wave of dizziness hit him and he fell to his knees. With his head spinning uncontrollably and his heart aching with guilt Harry slowly began to feel his will to go on slip away. He hated that he had once again hurt so many and caused so many losses, but most especially he hated that he had hurt her. He felt his consciousness begin to leave him as quickly as his strength as he fell to his side. Just before he gave into the darkness that seemed to be creeping up on him he heard a voice scream his name and another voice scream for help and then nothing.

Hermione ran out of the common room with determination. She somehow knew that Harry might run away from Ginny with his thoughts clouded with guilt and grief. She also knew that he would do his best to avoid his more predictable hiding places in his attempt to sort out his thoughts and realize what he was doing. Deciding that Harry might try to go to someplace familiar, Hermione turned and went down the stairs. When she reached the second floor, Hermione heard voices. She drew her wand and followed the sound with the intent to investigate. Just as she got near a familiar intersection, Hermione heard the unmistakable sound of someone retching. She turned the corner just in time to see Harry fall to his knees right next to Moaning Myrtle. She quickened her pace slightly to find out why Harry had been sick but got only three steps before he collapsed completely.

"Harry," Hermione screamed as she broke into a run.

Myrtle screamed for help while staring at Harry's prone form. When Hermione got to Harry's side it took her a few moments to calm the ghost before she could check Harry over.

"Myrtle go to the Hospital Wing and get Madam Pomfrey please. I'll stay here," Hermione said. Myrtle nodded and took off for the Hospital Wing at once. As soon as the ghost left, Hermione sent her otter patronus to Ron and Ginny.

Moments later Ron and Ginny were racing down the hall toward Hermione. As soon as Ginny spotted Harry her heart shattered.

"Is he," Ginny started but couldn't bring herself to finish her question.

"No he's alive but he won't respond to anything," Hermione said softly.

Ginny sobbed loudly as she ran to Harry's side.

"Don't you leave me again," she whispered as she pulled Harry's head onto her lap.

She sat softly crying as she softly ran her fingers through his hair and caressed his cheeks. Ginny knew that he would not have left her after their argument.

'_He only needed a little time_,' she thought.

No one noticed that Madam Pomfrey and Myrtle were rushing up the hall until they appeared, pushing their way through the group.

"Let me see him," Madam Pomfrey demanded.

Everyone but Ginny moved to allow the healer room.

"Miss Weasley," Madam Pomfrey said expectantly.

"NO," Ginny said defiantly.

The school healer looked at Ginny and saw immediately how arguing would turn out.

"Miss Weasley I must ask you to let me have a look at Mr. Potter. It will only take me a moment, I promise," the healer said gently.

Ginny nodded but only allowed the healer enough space to wave her wand over Harry. After what felt like an eternity, when in fact it was only a moment or two, the healer looked up.

"Outside of being sleep deprived and a bit underfed, Mr. Potter appears to be in perfect health. This leads me to believe that he seems to have lost the will to go on or that he is carrying so much guilt that it is eating him from the inside out. The only thing that will help him is the same thing that ended this war," Madam Pomfrey said.

Hermione seemed to understand and stepped toward Harry.

"Madam Pomfrey, we need to get him back to his bed but we're all pretty spent. Could you help us," she asked.

"I would be happy to," the healer replied.

Together Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Madam Pomfrey cast levitation charms and slowly guided Harry back to Gryffindor Tower. As soon as they got him into bed Ginny pulled the healer aside.

"What can I do," Ginny asked.

"Well you can do a few simple things like talk to him and hold his hand to let him know that you are there but it would be much better if you simply did what you have for the last ten months, love him," she said knowingly.

Ginny nodded and went back over to Harry's bedside.

Madam Pomfrey looked upon the boy that had spent so much time in her care over six years and felt a tear slowly make its way down her cheek. She was happy to see him surrounded by his closest loved ones yet it caused her heart to ache to see him in such a state.

"You've been through so much young man. Get better for her," she whispered to herself.

With that Madam Pomfrey turned and left.

Ginny sat down on the edge of Harry's bed and took his hand in hers. She couldn't help but feel that Harry's current state was her fault. She knew what she needed to do to help him get through this. She looked at Hermione and caught her eye. The older witch nodded and turned to Ron, whispering something in his ear.

"We're going down to let mum know what's going on," Ron said quietly.

"Ron, tell her not to come running up here until she's had some rest," Ginny said softly in return.

"I'll be sure to," Ron said.

Ron and Hermione got up and quietly left the room.

Ginny slowly settled herself next to Harry and kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you Harry. Find your way back to me," she said softly as a tear fell from her cheek.

She laid down placing her head on his chest so that she could listen to the rhythmic beating of his heart. Very soon after she was asleep.

A few hours later Harry awoke to find that he was back in his bed. At first he thought that he had been having a very elaborate dream until he found a strange weight on his chest. He looked down and saw a very familiar head of long crimson hair lying over his heart. Slowly everything that had happened since he had argued with the redhead sleeping next to him came back. He took her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it gently.

"I'm sorry that I ran out on you, Ginny. I hope that you can forgive me," he whispered.

Harry gently wrapped his arms around Ginny, holding her protectively as he lay. He felt at peace knowing that she was with him. Soon after he began to feel his eyelids grow heavy and he knew that he would fall asleep again.

"I love you Ginny," he whispered softly just as his eyes closed again.

Moments after Harry fell asleep the dormitory door opened to reveal Ron. He looked over to his best friend's bed and spotted his sister lying next to Harry. It took him a moment to realize that the only contact between the pair was Ginny's head laying over Harry's heart and Harry's arms wrapped protectively around Ginny. Ron smiled slightly even though his mind was telling him to curse Harry to frogspawn. As he turned to leave he found Hermione climbing the stairs. He smiled at his girlfriend as she reached him. Ron wrapped Hermione in his arms and pulled her close.

"How is he," she asked.

Ron turned her toward the door and settled his chin on her shoulder.

"I think they're gonna be okay," he whispered.

Hermione silently thanked every deity that she could think of as her eyes fell upon Harry and Ginny.

"Let's not wake them now," she whispered, smiling at the peaceful appearance of her best friends.

The couple turned and started to close the door when Ron stopped.

"What's up Ron," Hermione asked.

"Nothing really, just had something come to mind, "Ron answered.

He turned back and walked over to Harry's bed.

"I know that I don't show it well but I'm thrilled that you two found each other last year and I hope that you can work this out now," he whispered.

Ron returned to Hermione's side and closed the door as quietly as he could.

Ginny stirred as the door closed. She lifted her head just long enough to see that Harry's arms were wrapped around her. She smiled at the feeling of warmth that the sight gave her and what she had heard Harry say while she was asleep. Carefully Ginny turned her body so that she could see Harry's face and felt her smile grow as she saw something that she thought Harry would never show. His face had a peaceful smile on it, looking as though he didn't have a care in the world. Ginny slowly scooted herself up and gently kissed Harry's cheek. To her surprise Harry's eyes snapped open as her lips brushed his cheek. Ginny jumped in surprise and tried to wiggle out of Harry's arms. Harry released his hold and scooted away as though he had been burned.

"Harry I'm sorry," Ginny said as she stood.

"No I'm sorry, Ginny, I'm sorry for hurting you, I'm sorry for running away when you needed me to understand and I'm sorry that I scared you," he said.

Harry made to get up but found that his legs wouldn't cooperate. Ginny knew what he was going to try to do and decided that this time she needed to keep him in the same room. She drew her wand and flicked it toward the door and then conjured a chair for each of them in the middle of the room. Harry had just managed to stand when he saw the chairs.

"Harry can we talk," Ginny asked.

Harry thought for a moment as he stared at the chairs. He knew that they needed to talk if he had any hope of a relationship with her again. He also knew that leaving again would only make the wounds that he had already inflicted on her heart deeper. Slowly he nodded and walked over to one of the chairs. When he sat down Harry kept his gaze determinately on his knees. Ginny sat down in the opposite chair and looked over to Harry. When she saw that he was not looking at her she felt an ache in her heart.

"Harry, I heard everything you said when you woke up a little while ago. Tell me why you keep trying to run away, please. If those words have any truth to them, why would you choose to leave," Ginny said softly.

Harry kept his gaze down as he thought about his answer. He felt that she needed to hear more than just a simple truth but he needed to be sure that all of his words came out right.

"Ginny, the simple answer is that I was scared. I do love you, with all of my heart but I was afraid that I had hurt you too much to be forgiven. I'm afraid that you don't want anything to do with me because I hurt you. I'm afraid that I'll have to go on without you after I chose to come back for you," Harry replied in a soft shaken tone.

Harry got up from his chair and padded over to the window and leaned on the sill that he had sat on so many nights during his first year. Ginny had caught his statement about choosing to come back but decided that now was not the time to ask what he meant. She could feel the uncertainty and fear in Harry's heart and knew that she was the only person whom could push it away. She could also hear the pain and regret in his voice as he spoke and understood that he needed her if he was going to get past it. She got up and walked over to Harry. Gently she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close to her.

"If any of those fears had come true Harry, do you think I'd be here right now," Ginny asked.

"No, I don't suppose you would," Harry answered in a tone that suggested that he was starting to try to make sense of what was going on.

"It will take some time for me to forgive you completely but I want to and that makes a lot of difference. We have as much time as we need now, though, to work this out. Harry I love you, but I need you to promise me now that you're not going to leave me again like you did last year," Ginny said softly.

"I can only promise that I won't push you away like I did Ginny. I don't know what might happen when I start a career," Harry replied.

Ginny considered his response. It was true that work might take him away from her so it seemed reasonable that if they were together when Harry started working that a promise to never leave her behind again might be impossible to keep. He did, however, promise not to push her away again and that she knew was a promise that he would never break.

"I can accept that Harry," Ginny said sweetly.

Ginny looked straight into Harry's eyes at that moment and saw a light in them that she had only seen one time, when he kissed her for the first time. That light was, in Ginny's opinion, linked to the love in his heart. She pushed herself up and pressed her lips to his. Harry's arms wrapped themselves around her waist as he kissed her back, sealing his promise. After several moments the couple pulled back and stared into each other's eyes.

"I love you Ginny," Harry said softly.

"I love you too Harry," she answered.

With that they shared another kiss.


	2. The Hurt of Reality

Chapter 2: The Hurt of Reality

Ron and Hermione slowly walked up the stairs toward the room where they had left Harry and Ginny sleeping. When they reached the door Ron attempted to open it but found it locked. He looked over to Hermione with a single eyebrow arched.

"What do you guess is going on in there," Ron asked as he put an ear to the door.

Hermione glared at Ron for a moment before she answered, "Well it certainly isn't what you think, but I do find it funny that the door is locked".

Hermione raised her wand and silently cast an unlocking charm. When Ron tried the door again they found it still locked. A bit surprised by this, Hermione started casting various charms in an attempt to discover a way to open the door. After about five minutes Ron felt the latch click. He turned the knob and the door opened.

When Ron entered the room he found Harry and Ginny locked in an embrace. It took a few seconds to see clearly but as he looked he noticed that Ginny had her eyes closed and wore a sad, but content, smile as she leaned against Harry's chest. Harry also appeared to be smiling but he also held a look of peace mixed with relief. Hermione walked up behind Ron and followed his gaze to her friends. She smiled softly at what she was seeing.

'_Finally, some happiness for Harry_,' she thought.

Harry and Ginny broke their kiss after their need for air became too great to ignore. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment before Ginny moved her arms so that her hands were resting flat against Harry's back and pressed her head to his chest. Harry tightened his embrace and rested his head on her shoulder. Both smiled contently, each not knowing that the other was smiling. For a moment everything felt right for both of them but then Harry's subconscious decided to remind him that they still had much to talk about. His smile faded a bit as he thought about what he knew he still needed to tell Ginny and his heart ached to hold onto this moment for as long as possible. It was then that he knew that he wasn't ready to talk about everything. He couldn't possibly add any more haunting thoughts to her plate and he couldn't stand to relive the events that he knew would replay in his nightmares for months to come. Ginny seemed to be thinking along the same lines. She knew that eventually Harry would need to know about what Hogwarts had been like for the last ten months but she couldn't bring herself to talk about events that had wounded her spirit so deeply with the pain still so fresh. Both teens squeezed each other a bit tighter as each shuddered at their own thoughts.

"Oi, watch where you put your hands Potter," a voice said, shaking the couple from their thoughts.

Harry and Ginny looked toward the voice's source to see Ron and Hermione standing near the door. Harry smiled nervously at his friends as he let go of Ginny. Ginny frowned a bit but was suddenly grinning very mischievously. She turned back to Harry and wrapped her arms around his neck before pulling him into a mind blowing kiss. Harry lost all power of thought as he returned the kiss. The couple held the kiss for a moment before breaking apart. Ginny turned and stared at her brother.

"Yes Harry, do watch where you put your hands. I think if you allowed them to roam too much I just might have to show my appreciation," Ginny said with a smirk.

Ron looked a bit surprised by what Ginny said but recovered quickly.

"Just remember that she has six… Oh," Ron said.

Hermione and Ginny both caught Ron's slip. Hermione quickly gathered Ron into her arms and tried to comfort him. Harry seemed to have realized what Ron had just said and pulled Ginny into a hug. Ginny leaned into Harry but found that he was shaking as though an earthquake was happening beneath his feet. She tightened her grasp on him hoping that he would feel both her need for him and her willingness to provide comfort.

"It's not your fault Harry," she whispered.

Harry squeezed Ginny to show that he'd heard her but found his mind consumed with grief.

"Gin, I need to go for a bit. I'm not leaving but I need to sort out some things in my head," Harry whispered.

Ginny heard the pain in his voice. She knew that he needed to deal with everything that he had been through in the battle and most likely everything over the last ten months.

"Harry would you at least come down to the Great Hall with me and let mum know that you're okay," Ginny asked with the hope that he'd forget his need to be alone for a little while longer.

"I will," he answered.

He knew that he owed it to Mrs. Weasley to at least let her know that he was alive. He took Ginny's hand and allowed her to lead him away.

The couple made their way down the stairs. Along the way Harry had pulled Ginny close to him. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders as she leaned against him. Ginny wrapped her arm around Harry's waist to support herself while they walked. She basked in the comfort of being near him. Ginny felt like nothing could touch her, not even the pain from the death of her brother. She smiled up at Harry, silently thanking him for being with her. Harry caught her smile and squeezed her shoulders a bit.

The couple reached the Great Hall and walked toward the Weasleys. As they walked Harry caught sight of George and Mrs. Weasley. Both looked completely broken. They looked up and spotted Harry and smiled sadly.

Harry froze on the spot. He looked around the Great Hall and spotted Andromeda Tonks and little Teddy standing near two caskets, undoubtedly those of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks Lupin. He felt a surge of sadness for Teddy knowing that the boy would grow up without his parents. Harry vowed to himself that Teddy would know love and know the kind of people that his parents were. The child would not have the childhood that Harry had. Harry shifted his gaze and spotted Dennis Creevey near his brother's casket with his parents behind him. Harry cursed himself for treating Colin the way he had before he and his brother had joined the D.A. It hurt to think that he would never hear Colin's always cheerful greetings again. Harry's gaze returned to the Weasleys and it finally sank in that Fred was missing. He had known that Fred gave his life in battle but he hadn't processed it. Harry felt the weight of the grief pressing on his heart. He turned to Ginny for a moment and leaned close to her ear.

"I can't do this Ginny, I'm sorry," he whispered before turning and running from the Hall.

Ginny watched Harry leave knowing that what he had just seen must have been painful. She turned and walked over to her family and explained everything that had gone on and the things that he had said since she had left them. The family looked shocked that Harry would feel that anyone should hate him.

"That poor boy has only known hatred though," Mr. Weasley said, referring to Harry's Muggle family.

"Except when he was at our house or here at school," Percy stated.

"I know, I know I've tried to tell him that he is loved but I don't think it has gotten through to him," Ginny said sadly.

"You love him, don't you dear," Mrs. Weasley asked her daughter.

"I do mum, very much," Ginny answered.

"Then let me talk to him. He needs to know that he has a family that loves him," Mrs. Weasley said.

"No mum, let me," George said.

"Are you sure George," Mrs. Weasley asked in surprise.

"I am mum. I think I understand what he's feeling right now," George answered.

George got up and started for the door. Mr. Weasley stopped him just before he passed.

"George would you tell Harry that I need to see him," the Weasley patriarch asked.

"I will Dad," George said.

He turned and left the Hall in search of Harry.

George walked through the corridors on the first floor of the castle looking for Harry. He had no real idea of where to look but was determined to find him even if he had to search the entire school. He checked every classroom that was not blocked and several of the hidden shortcuts and passages that the first floor held. Just as he had reached the last staircase George ran across Nearly Headless Nick.

"Hello young Weasley," the ghost said glumly.

"Hello Nick, you haven't seen Harry have you," George asked.

"I have as a matter of fact. Are you looking for him," Sir Nicholas said.

"Yeah, I need to talk to him," George replied.

"I could take you to him but he looked like he wanted to be alone," the ghost said.

"I would appreciate it if you could take me to where he is, I'll take it from there," George said.

George followed Sir Nicholas to the third floor corridor down the right hand side to a door at the end. The ghost looked as though the importance of the room they had approached was known by George.

"Harry is inside," the ghost whispered.

'_Why would Harry come here_,' George thought.

George opened the door slowly and slipped inside. As he closed the door he took in the room. It was empty except for and opening in the floor that appeared to have once been covered with a trap door, a small harp, and Harry, who was staring at the hole. He appeared to have heard George enter because he looked up.

"The first time I thought I would lose my best friends happened down there," Harry said, motioning toward the hole.

"What do you mean Harry," George asked.

"One day near the end of term six years ago your brother, Hermione, and I all snuck out and came here to go after the one who was trying to steal the Sorcerer's Stone. Hagrid had told us that if we played a bit of music the three headed dog that was guarding this door would fall asleep. Luckily Hagrid had given me a recorder earlier that year. We put the dog to sleep and dropped down through this door and landed on a bed of Devil's Snare that was near the bottom. If it hadn't been for Hermione, Ron and I would have died there. We went on to find a locked door that required a special key. Of course it was a flying key and there were a few brooms there. I wasn't the youngest seeker in a century for nothing, so that task was mine. Next was a troll that thankfully had been knocked out before we got there. After that was a huge chess board. That was where Ron shined over Hermione and me since we had to play our way across. Unfortunately Ron had to sacrifice himself for me to be in position to checkmate the king. I thought when the queen struck that I had lost Ron. Hermione and I went on and found a room with seven potions and a riddle. With her knack for logic she figured out the riddle and I went on while she went back for Ron. The last room was where I found myself facing Voldemort for the first time since I was a baby. I was terrified that I would never see any of you again. What happened from there you know about. You see I wasn't afraid then that I would lose just my friends but the closest thing that I had to a brother and sister. Now after all that has happened I don't know why any of you would want me around. I should have died then, when I was down there," Harry said quietly.

"Why should you have died then Harry," George asked knowing what he would answer and thinking about what he was going to say next.

"Because none of this would have ever happened. Ginny wouldn't have been possessed, Hermione wouldn't have been petrified, Neither of them nor Ron Neville, and Luna would have been hurt at the Ministry, Cedric would still be alive and so would Sirius and Dumbledore, you would still have Fred and your ear. I caused all of this," Harry said.

"And how do you figure that you caused it," George asked.

"Because I'm 'The-Boy-Who-Lived," Harry answered.

"I beg to differ with that," George said flatly.

"Well it doesn't matter now because Voldemort is gone and I'll be gone soon too," Harry stated.

"You will, I see. And just where are you going," George asked with a hint of humor in his voice.

"As far away as possible. I've done enough damage but maybe I can make up for some of that by leaving," Harry replied.

George looked at Harry and frowned. This was not the Harry Potter he knew. The Harry he knew would never just give up and run away. The Harry in front of him right now was broken but George knew that the young man he'd come to think of as a brother was still inside.

"No Harry, you're not going anywhere. You're going to stay right here with your family," George said.

"What family? I don't have any," Harry said.

"Damn it Harry! I've already lost one brother and I am not about to lose another, even if it's not official yet," George yelled.

"What did you say," Harry asked, completely shocked.

"You heard me loud and clear! Now get your arse up off of that floor and come back down to your family. They need you, I need you, Ginny needs you, and you need us," George ordered as he pulled Harry up.

Harry stood dumbfounded for a moment before looking George straight in the eye.

"Thanks," he said.

"No Harry, don't thank me. Brothers watch out for each other. This is just what families do. We'll get through this together," George said.

At this Harry and George left the room and returned to the Great Hall. Once there Harry walked straight over to the Weasleys.

"I'm sorry," he said softly.

"For what son," Mr. Wealsey asked.

"For running away, for Fred, and for breaking Ginny's heart. You've been so kind to me and I don't know how I'll ever repay you for that," Harry said.

Mrs. Weasley looked at the young man for a second before getting up and pulling him into a hug.

"You already have," she said.

When she released Harry Mrs. Weasley returned to her seat next to her husband. She nodded toward something behind Harry and smiled a bit. Just then Harry felt a pair of arms wrap around him from behind. He turned his head slightly and spotted Ginny's fiery hair. She hugged him for a moment before letting him go and coming around to stand in front of him.

"Are you okay," she asked.

"No, not really, but I'll get better as long as I have my family," he said, throwing a nod at George.

Ginny smiled sadly and pulled Harry close again, this time kissing him on the cheek.

"It's a start," she whispered.

Harry hugged Ginny tight before letting go. The couple sat down together with the rest of the Weasleys. A plate of sandwiches appeared on the table. Everybody ate quietly, each of them lost in thought. As everyone finished Ron asked the question that seemed to be in everyone's thoughts.

"So when can we go home," he asked.

"In a few days. Kingsley asked me if we could stay here so that the Burrow could be checked out," Mr. Weasley said.

Everyone seemed unsurprised by this. It was well known that many homes belonging to people who stood against Voldemort were either invaded or searched. Harry felt another pang of guilt at what this wonderful family had endured because of their association with him. Just then he had an idea form. He quickly got up and turned to leave. Ginny saw the look on his face and frowned.

"Where do you thing you are going," she asked.

"To get a question answered. I'll only be a few minutes," Harry replied.

Ginny nodded but still looked suspicious.

Harry walked quickly to the front of the Hall where he thought he had seen Professor McGonagall. Sure enough she was there and he approached her.

"Professor, I wonder," he started but was cut off when she realized who was speaking.

"Mr. Potter what can I do for you," Professor McGonagall asked.

"Does anyone know if Grimmauld Place is still standing," Harry questioned in return.

'I'm not sure of any person here but your elf might know," McGonagall answered.

Harry mentally kicked himself for not thinking of Kreature first.

"Kreature," Harry called quietly.

The aged elf appeared with a crack.

"Master needs something," Kreature asked with a bow.

"Is the house still standing," Harry asked.

"It is but there are some very nasty traps and jinxes set on the place," the elf answered with a pained voice.

Harry's shoulders sagged.

"Perhaps Kreature could see what he could do about the place," the elf suggested looking hopeful.

"No, that will not be necessary, I don't want you to get hurt," Harry said quickly.

"As you wish," Kreature said and then disapparated.

Harry walked back to the Weasleys with disappointment. He had wanted to do something for the family that had given him so much. Apparently his disappointment showed because Ginny seemed to have spotted it.

"What's wrong Harry," she asked.

"Nothing important," Harry answered.

"Well 'nothing important' looks like you just got some bad news," Ginny said concernedly.

"I'll tell you a little later," Harry said.

Ginny frowned at this.

"No Harry, tell me now," she demanded quietly.

"If you must know, I just found out that I can't even offer an alternative place for everyone to stay while the Burrow is being checked over," Harry said in frustration, looking at his knees.

Ginny realized that Harry didn't want to say anything about this around her family. She gently lifted his chin so that they were looking at each other.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to push," she whispered.

"No Gin, I should have told you," Harry whispered back.

Mrs. Weasley watched her daughter and Harry whisper back and forth. She had been surprised at Harry's outburst but noticed how easily Ginny could calm him down. She smiled at the sight in front of her.

'_A little more love is just what this world needs. Albus would be proud_,' Mrs. Weasley thought with a smile firmly in place.

"Harry whatever you were trying to do is appreciated but I'm sure that we can manage a few more days here," Mrs. Weasley said.

Harry looked up at Mrs. Weasley.

"I had hoped to be able to open my home to you like you have done so many times for me," Harry said softly.

Mrs. Weasley pulled Harry into a hug.

"That's kind of you dear but we'll pull through this just like we've always pulled though, as a family," she said.


	3. Reliving Ten Months in a Single Night

Chapter 3: Reliving Ten Months in a Single Night

Night had fallen since Harry had thought of opening Grimmauld Place to the Weasleys as a temporary home. Mr. Weasley suggested that everyone get some sleep since they could do no good in the efforts to inspect the Burrow. Harry had only separated from Ginny when they reached the dormitory stairs giving her a hug before walking up to his bed. He tried to sleep only to be awakened shortly after from a nightmare. For some reason Harry could not shake the fear this nightmare had caused tonight so he decided to walk down to the common room with the hope that if he had another he wouldn't wake Ron or Neville. As he settled on a couch near the fire Harry heard a door close and soft foot falls on the stairs. He sat perfectly still hoping that the person would not notice him.

Ginny had just awakened from a nightmare that she had hoped would have gone away when she saw Harry alive. Unfortunately it did not and she had faced the nightmare of Hagrid carrying Harry's body from the forest again. With the thought of not disturbing her mother or Hermione, Ginny put on her dressing gown and left the room. She closed the door as quietly as she could and started down the stairs for the common room. As she reached the room she spotted someone by the fire. She softly stepped further into the room and realized that the person that she was looking at was Harry. She walked over to the couch he was sitting on and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Couldn't sleep," she asked before kissing his cheek.

"No, you," he responded.

"No," she replied.

Ginny walked around the couch and sat down next to Harry. He put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

"Why couldn't you sleep," he asked.

"Nightmare, you," Ginny asked in reply.

"Same," he answered

"We make a pair don't we? Can't sleep because of our nightmares," Ginny said with a chuckle.

"Yeah we do," Harry answered with his own chuckle.

The couple sat in silence for a few moments lost in their own thoughts. They both knew that they had things hidden from each other that needed to be talked about if they had any chance of reviving their relationship. Harry decided that now would be the best time to tell Ginny about his side of their ten months apart.

"Ginny, I have some stuff to tell you. Some of it will be difficult and some of it you may have heard about. I need to tell you what Ron, Hermione, and I were doing for the last ten months, and I must also ask that you let me get it all out," Harry said softly.

Ginny looked at Harry and noticed, if not for the first time, a look of pain on his face. She knew that look from having seen it several times during her fourth and fifth years at school.

"I'm not going anywhere Harry," she said as she took his hand.

Harry squeezed her hand gently before letting it go. He got up and pulled a chair over so that he could face her.

"First, do you remember the Prophesy that we found in the Department of Mysteries," Harry asked.

Ginny nodded, not sure if she should ask him why it was important. Harry took a deep breath and let it out before he continued.

"Well everyone thought that it was lost but two other people knew what its full contents were and two only heard half of it. The two that knew all of it were the one that made it, even if she wasn't aware of that fact, and the one that it was made to. Professor Trelawney made the Prophesy to Professor Dumbledore one night almost eighteen years ago. Professor Snape, then an active Death Eater, heard only the first half of it and told Voldemort. This Prophesy is why my parents were killed and why he tried to kill me. This was the Prophesy:

'_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not… And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives… The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…' *, _Harry told Ginny.

"So you really were the only one who could finish Voldemort," Ginny asked.

"After the night my parents died, yes. But the Prophesy could have been made about one other," Harry answered.

"Neville," Ginny breathed, remembering that Neville Longbottom is exactly one day older than Harry.

"Yes Gin and I am grateful that he never had to suffer what I have even though he as much as lost his parents, he also holds the power that Voldemort knew not," Harry told her.

Harry took another deep breath while he tried to organize his thoughts. Once he had a grasp on what he needed to tell her next, he looked straight into her eyes again.

"There's more Gin. Professor Dumbledore discovered Voldemort's way of making himself immortal as it would have been. He made dark objects called Horcruxes. These could have been any object but Voldemort chose objects connected to the Founders of Hogwarts for all but three. He made them by taking another's life and splitting his soul. Doing so one time is dangerous enough but he did it seven times all though the seventh was not made the way he intended. Professor Dumbledore managed to destroy one and I destroyed another, Ron and Hermione destroyed two of them, Neville destroyed one and Crabbe destroyed one, while he was trying to kill me, Ron, and Hermione, and got himself killed in the process, all before I could do anything about Voldemort. The one Neville destroyed was the last, but it was the one that Voldemort didn't know about, well no one really did, and ended up destroying that made it possible for me to use my 'special' power. I'll get to that in a bit though. Of the seven, Professor Dumbledore knew about five, a ring that belonged to Voldemort's grandfather, and a locket that belonged to his mother, both of which were Slytherin heirlooms, a cup that belonged to Helga Hufflepuff, Voldemort's snake, Nagini, and a diary that Belonged to Voldemort himself. Ron, Hermione and I discovered that the Diadem of Ravenclaw was the sixth and later I discovered that I was the last," Harry said, stopping a moment to catch his breath and think.

Ginny sat staring at Harry wide eyed. She had no idea of how evil someone could be but somehow she was unsurprised at the lengths Voldemort went to in chasing immortality and power. When she heard Harry say that he himself was a Horcrux and put it together with Voldemort destroying one, a light went on in her mind.

"Harry, you said that Voldemort destroyed one of his own Horcruxes, do you mean…," she started but stopped when Harry held up a hand.

"Please Gin, I'll get to that, but I need you to let me go through everything," he pleaded softly.

Ginny nodded, knowing that what Harry had already told her had been difficult enough for him to tell.

Harry went on to explain what Dumbledore had taught him through the previous year and everything that had happened through the months after the wedding. He did leave out the Diary only so that he could be sure that he would be able to comfort Ginny when he tore that memory's wounds open.

"Gin, the diary was the one that you had your first year. No one really knew what it was then but Professor Dumbledore had his suspicions," he said softly.

"You mean that I had one of his… And you saved me from it? Oh Harry what did I do," she cried quietly.

"You didn't do anything Ginny! It was Voldemort, not you," Harry said in a firm yet loving tone.

Ginny looked at him with tears in her eyes. Before she knew what she was doing she was pulling him to her.

"How can I ever thank you for saving me," she asked.

"Gin, I didn't save you for thanks, or to be your hero. I saved you then because it would have broken my heart if you had died. I didn't understand why then, you were just my best mate's little sister at the time, but I do now as I look at the beautiful woman that I know now. I saved you because, somehow, deep down, I knew that I loved you, even then, just like I do now," he said.

This only made Ginny cling tighter and it made the next part of Harry's story even more difficult to tell her. Harry gently pushed Ginny back and stared into her eyes with a look that told her that he needed to go on. Ginny sat back down on the couch and nodded.

"Last night when I went into the forest, it was the hardest single thing that I've ever had to do. It only got more difficult when I saw you out on the grounds comforting that girl. I wanted so badly to run over to you and tell you that I love you and that everything would be okay, but I knew that if I had I would never have been able to go into the forest. By then I knew that I was a Horcrux and that I had to let Voldemort kill me. Once I was in the forest I used the Resurrection Stone. I got to talk to my mum and dad and Sirius and Remus. They stayed with me almost all the way there before I dropped the Stone. I knew that I wasn't alone so I knew that I could do what I had to, but I was still so scared. While I stood waiting as Voldemort ranted I thought about every one of you and how much all of you mean to me and how much I was going to miss you all. Then he cast the curse and all I could think about, Ginny, was you. My very last thought before the curse hit me was how much I love you," Harry said before pausing for another breath.

He explained his 'vision' of Kings Cross and the choice he'd been given.

"When I found out about the choice to come back or go on I had to think. Going on would have been so easy but I would not have been able to see you in person again. I chose to come back to you, Ginny, because I love you," he finished.

Ginny had a torrent of tears flowing from her eyes by this time. She couldn't believe that he'd chosen her over his parents and Sirius and Remus. A final tear escaped from her chocolate eyes as she looked into Harry's deep emerald eyes and saw the love they held. She got up and walked over to Harry. When she reached his chair she knelt down so that they were eye level again.

"Harry I can't even begin to fathom how difficult your choice to come back was. It hurt so much when I saw Hagrid carrying you. I think it's time for me to tell you about what happened here for the last ten months. Hopefully when I'm done you'll still feel the same," Ginny said softly.

Harry unconsciously stiffened slightly as though preparing to take a harsh blow but softened as soon as he saw the pain in Ginny's eyes.

"If you're not ready Gin I understand," he said.

"No Harry, I won't wait any longer to be ready. I need you to know so that you understand why I was so angry at you," she said firmly.

Ginny started into her story telling Harry every detail she could remember, right down to her thoughts at a given moment. She told of careless adventures, reassembling and activating Dumbledore's Army, detentions and lessons with the Carrows, trips to the Hospital Wing, and to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. She told of how students were targeted and tortured because of blood status or for showing any signs that they disagreed with the maniacal pure blood beliefs of Voldemort.

"Neville, Luna, and I had detention so many times. At first we only got ridiculous lines to copy but as term wore on we were subjected to the Cruciatis Curse. A few times we were even chosen to administer the curse but we refused to torture anyone. It was a nightmare," she stated flatly.

She reached her hand out and took his giving it a squeeze before letting go and continuing.

"I knew last year that you wanted to keep me safe Harry. That's why I didn't get angry then. When I found out about what had happened at Hogwarts I got angry. I was so angry at you for leaving me. I said things to Neville and Luna about you that I regretted as soon as I had said them. They saw right through it, of course, but a few that overheard me didn't. Before you ask, no I didn't see anyone else, I couldn't because even with all of that anger, my heart never let go of you. All through term I turned down different guys. It wasn't until I got cornered be a group of Slytherins that I had realized how dangerous things had gotten for me. Goyle was leading this bunch of Slytherin boys and they chased me after one of my detentions. I was weak from being tortured so I couldn't get away. They cornered me and took my wand. I could see in their eyes what they were intending to do. I fought as long as I could against them but there was too many and eventually they pinned me. Goyle started encouraging the others to do as they wished but most of them seemed disgusted at his suggestions and decided that would be crossing lines. When they didn't do anything I thought maybe Goyle and the one that was holding me would back off but they didn't. Goyle started touching me and ripped my top open when he caught the buttons. That's when I got scared, but I didn't scream. I fought to free myself but the one holding me still had my wand and I was still weak. When Goyle tried to reach up my skirt I screamed and jammed my knees together, which smashed his fingers. He slapped me a few times, enough to daze me. Just before he had a chance to try again Neville showed up. He stunned Goyle and hit the one that was holding me with some jinx I'd never seen. By this time the others had scattered and run off. I felt so violated Harry and I was so angry at you for not being here. My mind told me what could have happened and it just made me angrier at you. They had touched me in places that I knew in my heart that I only wanted you to touch and had nearly taken something that I wanted to share with you and it hurt," Ginny stopped here to take a breath.

Ginny crumpled in front of Harry, dissolving to tears. Harry reached out to pull her close but she shrugged him off.

"I felt so dirty and violated and I blamed you," she spat brokenly.

Harry backed off and gave Ginny space. After a few moments she got her emotions back under control.

"I found out later that he was only trying to prove that he was more of a man than you and that I was a slut by saying that he had touched me and that I had liked it. I hated what he did and I hated myself for being in that position. I also found out that he never intended to cross the final line and truly violate me. We caught him and used some Veritasirum that we had knicked off of Slughorn to find out why he had even dreamt of doing what he did. After that I always had some kind of escort wherever I went. It's taken me so long and it took many conversations with Neville and Luna and Myrtle to forgive you," she said.

Ginny went on filling in the rest of her story up to the battle.

"I told you that it hurt when I saw Hagrid carrying you from the forest. Well that was an understatement. I felt like my heart stopped and half of my soul had died. I went numb from the pain. And then you disappeared. I was so angry when that bitch missed me with her curse. I would have gladly taken it to be with you again. Then I saw you dueling Voldemort and I didn't know what to think. I'm pretty sure you know why," she finished.

Harry took a deep breath while he gave Ginny a moment to calm herself.

"Ginny, when I heard your scream it tore my heart out but I couldn't do anything to let you know that I was alive," he said.

Harry stood and pulled Ginny up and wrapped her in his arms.

"I'm so sorry Ginny. I would never have imagined that you would have been in that much danger," he said softly.

Ginny looked up to him, meeting his eyes.

"So you still love me, even after I was so weak and helpless," she asked.

"With all of my heart," he answered.

The couple held each other tightly for a few moments before Harry's knees faltered. Ginny noticed and pulled him back over to the couch. They settled down, stretching out across the couch. Harry flicked his wand and enlarged the couch so that they had a bit more room but it didn't seem to matter. As soon as Harry got comfortable Ginny gently kissed him before laying her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around him. Harry wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Good night Ginny, have sweet dreams," he whispered.

Ginny smiled and snuggled closer.

"Good night Harry, I love you," she whispered back.

Within moments the couple was asleep, neither fearing nightmares.

Hours later, as the first lights of dawn were beginning to color the sky, Mrs. Weasley emerged from the room she had been sleeping in. She felt more rested than she had since the trip to Egypt just under six years ago yet she still felt the pain of losing Fred. She knew that the wound on her heart caused by the death of one of her beloved sons was still very fresh, and that the pain it caused would never completely go away, but she refused to be paralyzed by her grief. She needed to go on for her husband, for her six other children, for her two 'as much as adopted' children, and for herself. Deep down she knew that Fred would have wanted that much. She walked down the familiar set of stairs to the common room where she was sure her eyes were playing tricks on her.

'I didn't hear Ginny get up,' she thought before she saw who Ginny was using as a pillow.

A/N:

* From Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Chapter 37 US Edition

You've noticed the asterisk I hope. I intend no infringement but I needed to borrow the prophecy in it's entirety to add gravity to Harry's side of the ten months he and Ginny were apart. I could not find where Ginny either did or did not know what the prophecy contained as a definite so I assumed she did not. All credit for those lines and the characters goes to J. K. Rowling as always.


	4. Conversations

Chapter 4: Conversations

Harry and Ginny awoke a moment after Mrs. Weasley had seen them. When their eyes adjusted they found themselves staring right into a very angry pair of brown eyes.

"So, taking advantage of my daughter? And to think that we took you in and allowed you to stay under our roof so many summers," Mrs. Weasley started.

Ginny cut across her.

"Harry most certainly did not take advantage of me, MUM," Ginny said forcefully, emphasizing her last word.

Mrs. Weasley turned her angry glare to focus on Ginny.

"You, YOUNG LADY, should have known better than to put yourself in a position like this. What if he'd tried to do something inappropriate," Mrs. Weasley asked.

"DO YOU THINK, FOR ONE MINUTE, THAT I'D ALLOW ANYONE TO DO ANYTHING TO ME THAT I DIDN'T WANT? Just because I was attacked one time on my way from detention does that mean that I am weak," Ginny all but screamed back.

Harry knew that both women were building a head of steam that would keep this argument going for hours.

"Mrs. Weasley, look, I woke up in the middle of the night from a bad dream. I thought that if I came down here I wouldn't have to worry about waking anyone up if I had another. Ginny came down a little while after I did. Since we were both awake from our own nightmares we just sat together. We ended up having a very long conversation about the last ten months. After that we comforted each other as much as we could. I'm not sure when but we must have fallen asleep. I would never take advantage of Ginny nor would I do anything that she did not want," Harry explained in as calm a voice as he could muster.

Mrs. Weasley looked straight into Harry's eyes, searching for something that would deny the ringing truth in his words. When she found only love and sorrow in his eyes she mentally shook her anger off. She took a deep breath and sat down.

"I'm sorry, both of you. I guess with everything that has happened over the last few months my emotions are running a little high. That doesn't justify my actions but hopefully is explains them," she said.

Ginny walked over and hugged her mother. Both of the red heads whispered back and forth for a few minutes before they parted. Harry thought for a moment about Mrs. Weasley's explanation before walking over and kneeling down in front of her to hold her eye level.

"Mrs. Weasley I'm pretty sure that your emotions are at the breaking point. I can't even begin to imagine what you must be going through living one of your worst nightmares. I saw your boggart at Grimmauld Place even though you didn't know that I was in the room…," Harry said before he could go no further as his breath was being crushed from his lungs as a result of the bone breaking hug that Mrs. Weasley was now giving him.

If he could move his arms he would return the hug but they were trapped in the embrace. After a moment Harry could feel his body begin to protest the pressure on it and he coughed slightly. Ginny heard the cough and looked up to find Harry starting to slowly turn a painful shade of red. She jumped up and ran over to his side hoping to catch him when Mrs. Weasley released him.

"Mum," Ginny said somewhat quietly trying to get Mrs. Weasley's attention.

Mrs. Weasley didn't respond and Harry's eyes slid over to Ginny's holding an almost desperate need to be released.

"Mum," Ginny repeated a bit louder.

Again Mrs. Wealsey didn't respond. She did sniff and a tear rolled slowly down her cheek. Harry felt Mrs. Weasley's tears on his shoulder as he held Ginny's gaze. He wanted to comfort the woman but she still had him bound painfully in her embrace. After a few more moments, in which Harry's face went from a painful red to a slightly purple, his eyes began to slide shut. Ginny knew that her mother would never intentionally hurt Harry but, considering the circumstances of the last few days, she felt that her mum might not thinking clearly nor might she be aware that she had been a bit over enthusiastic with her displays of emotion. Ginny saw Harry grimace as he tried to take a breath.

"MUM YOU'RE HURTING HIM," Ginny finally cried in an almost panicked voice.

This got Mrs. Weasley's attention. Her eyes grew wide as she let go of Harry. Harry's knees faltered and he began to fall. Ginny reached out and caught him but couldn't hold him upright because of the angle of his fall. As he landed back down on his knees Ginny managed to get close enough to keep him from falling any further. His color returned to normal quickly as he caught his breath. Ginny watched as Harry began to breathe normally.

"Harry, are you okay," Ginny whispered.

Harry nodded knowing that Ginny didn't want to further upset Mrs. Wealsey. He got up slowly and looked at his girlfriend's mother.

"Oh Harry I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking," Mrs. Wealsey said.

"It's okay Mrs. Weasley. I know that you didn't mean to squeeze that tight," Harry said consolingly.

Just then the portrait opened to reveal Professor McGonagall. She walked over to where Harry was standing and spoke.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but the Minister would like a word with Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Ms. Grainger," she said.

"Well Ron and Hermione aren't up yet but I'll be sure to let them know," Harry said.

"I'm sure that he can speak with them when they are up and about but the Minister did say that he needed to speak with you alone first Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall said knowing what this would sound like to Harry.

"When," Harry asked, unsurprised by this.

"As soon as possible," she answered.

"Would you tell him that I'll meet him in the Entrance Hall shortly," Harry asked respectfully.

Ginny sat back down and watched as Professor McGonagall entered the common room. She knew that the acting Headmistress was here to see Harry and she wasn't happy about it. Ginny had planned to spend the day working out her relationship with Harry. As she listened to the conversation her irritation grew. When the Minister came up Ginny had to mentally remind herself that the new Minister was not Fudge nor was he Scrimgeor. When the Headmistress told Harry that the Minister wanted to speak with him alone first Ginny decided that she was not going to lose any of the day with Harry. When Harry asked the Headmistress to pass on the message to meet in the Entrance Hall, Ginny saw her opportunity.

"Professor, please tell the Minister that I will be with Harry," Ginny said with both respect and finality.

Professor McGonagall looked at Ginny unsurprised that the young witch would show so much determination. She knew, of course, that Ginny had needed to be included simply because she was the youngest but her tone suggested that, with Harry, there was more to it than to just be included. The possibilities that came to mind decided the Headmistress.

"I will inform him but I can not promise that you will be welcome to join Harry," Professor McGonagall said as she turned and left.

Harry looked at Ginny for a few moments after the Headmistress had left the room. He was amazed that she would be as blunt as she was with the Professor. It showed him just exactly what she was expecting in their relationship, for the time being at least.

"Gin, let's walk down there," Harry said softly.

Ginny nodded and followed him out of the portrait hole.

Once they were on the stairs Ginny took his hand and squeezed it.

"I hope you don't mind that I'm sitting in on your meeting Harry," she said with a hint of worry in her voice.

"No Gin, I don't mind, but I need you to understand that some of this meeting may be private and you may have to leave to oblige the Minister," he answered.

"And is there something that you haven't told me," Ginny said slowly.

"If he asks about any of what we talked about he won't get any answers. I think the more private discussion will most likely center around things that he won't want anyone else to know about at the moment," Harry answered.

"So I'll be left out again," Ginny asked rhetorically.

Harry frowned and stopped walking. Ginny noticed that he had stopped moving and turned to face him. She knew by his frown that she had said exactly the wrong thing.

"Oh Harry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that," she said quickly.

Harry's eyes softened just enough to let her know that he understood.

"If he asks me not to say anything, I won't break his confidence," Harry said in a business like tone hinted with his displeasure of the idea that he might have to keep something from her.

"Harry I wouldn't want you to do something like that. If you are asked to keep a secret by the Minister then I would expect you to keep it," Ginny said, picking up on his tone.

"I just feel that I've kept enough secrets from you over the years," Harry said sadly.

"Yes you have, and I know that you haven't told me even half of them, but I have no right to demand that you tell me every secret," Ginny said lovingly.

Ginny closed the distance between them and leaned against Harry as she wrapped her arms around him. She knew how he felt about keeping her in the dark if what he knew would affect her directly. Harry gingerly wrapped his arms around Ginny, letting the feel of her calm him.

"Gin," he said softly.

Ginny looked up to his eyes and smiled.

"No Harry, you'll always have something hidden away, it part of who you are. Everyone needs to have a secret or two," she replied.

The couple stood holding each other a few minutes longer before continuing their trek to the Entrance Hall.

As they reached the last stair Harry and Ginny were met by Kingsley Shacklebolt. He smiled at them in a friendly way as he walked over to meet the couple.

"Harry, Ginny, it is good to see you both. I got quite a surprise when the Headmistress informed me that you were coming with Harry, Ginny, but I don't see why you being present will be a problem," he said in his deep booming voice.

Ginny looked a bit shocked. She had expected to be told off or sent away, not accepted.

"Sir, I'd like to get through this as quickly as possible," Harry said in a respectful tone.

"Of course you do. I'll get right to the point. I'm not going to ask you to tell me what you were up to for the last ten months, Harry, at least not now. I would appreciate it if you did tell me when you are ready to though. Right now I want to thank you and your friends, including you, Ginny, for everything you've done. I will be in touch with you about that after everything settles down. As for the time being, I would like to extend an offer, to you, to assist in the rebuilding of Hogwarts. You are, by no means, obligated but I thought that you may want to help. Minerva has told me about your attachment to the school and the friends you've made here. This, of course, won't start until after everyone has had a chance to mourn their losses of both family and friends so you will have time to decide. I would also be honored if you could say a few words at the rededication ceremony when the school reopens," Kingsley said, his tone showing great respect for the young wizard in front of him.

Harry took a moment to grasp everything that he had just heard. He knew that the Minister would not use him simply for popularity, well not this Minister. He also knew that most of this affected Ginny and their time together before returning to Hogwarts.

"Sir, I would like to talk this over with Ginny before I give you an answer," Harry said.

"I understand. Oh, and Harry, its Kingsley. You've earned more than my respect and there is no need for the formality. Ginny, you are also invited to join in the rebuilding if you wish," Kingsley replied.

Harry turned and looked at Ginny for a moment. He saw her somewhat surprised look and knew that she had not expected any of this. He turned back and nodded.

"Thanks," he said simply.

"Well I must be going, I have a few other meetings to attend before I meet with you and your friends together," Kingsley said as he turned and left.

Harry turned back to Ginny.

"What do you think," he asked.

"About what," Ginny asked in return as she realized that Harry was speaking.

"Well all of it really, but I really wanted to know about the rebuilding," Harry said.

"If you want to help, I'll be right here with you," Ginny answered.

Harry could hear the approval and conviction in her voice.

"I'd like to help," he said.

"Then we'll help," Ginny said with decision in her voice.

The couple went into the Great Hall and found that Mr. Weasley was sitting with the Creeveys and Andromeda Tonks. They appeared to be deep in conversation over their breakfast. Harry and Ginny sat down near them and started to fill their plates. As soon as Harry started to spread a bit of honey butter on his toast Mr. Wealsey noticed his arrival.

"Harry, could we have a word," Mr. Weasley asked.

Harry looked up to see somewhat hopeful looks on Mr. and Mrs. Creevey's faces as well as Mr. Weasley's.

He nodded and leaned over to Ginny.

"Keep this warm for me," he asked.

"Don't be too long or Ron will come down and think that someone made him a plate," Ginny answered playfully.

Harry got up and followed the small group out of the Hall to a side room. He noticed that they each seemed to have something similar on their minds judging from the expressions on their faces.

"Harry, Mr. and Mrs. Creevey would like to know if you would attend Colin's funeral," Mr. Weasley said after he closed the door.

Harry felt a pang of sadness for the Creeveys.

"The truth is, Mr. Potter, that Dennis said that Colin was a friend of yours and we thought that you'd like to say goodbye," Mr. Creevey said sadly.

"I would like that Mr. Creevey, and I'm sure that there are many of his friends who would like the same opportunity to say goodbye," Harry said.

"Dennis said the same thing and he's given us a number of names. We'll be sending out the announcements as soon as we finish with the arrangements," Mr. Creevey said.

The Creeveys turned and left the room. Just as they closed the door Andromeda spoke.

'Harry I know that Remus and my Dora were friends of yours and I wanted to tell you that they left a request to be near your parents if anything happened to them. If it is okay with you, I'd like to honor that request," she said ending brokenly.

"Mrs. Tonks, you needn't have asked. I'd be honored to help fulfill their request," Harry said solemnly.

"I can see why they chose you to be Teddy's Godfather, Harry. They would be so proud of you, and I know that your parents would be too," Andromeda said before walking over and giving Harry a motherly hug.

"Mrs. Tonks, I want to be there for Teddy. If he needs anything please don't hesitate to ask. I want to be as good a Godfather to him as I can," Harry said as he returned the hug.

"Remus told me that you would say something like that a few weeks ago. Any time you want to visit Harry, my door is open but I think that you have too much life ahead of you now so I'll take care of Teddy, you concentrate on living," she said, having picked up on Harry's unsaid thought, as she released the embrace.

With that she turned and left. Harry turned and faced Mr. Wealsey and noticed a soft smile on his face.

"Harry what you've just done is more than I could have were I in your position. I want you to know that I'm very proud of you, very proud. I also wanted to ask if you would honor my family by taking your place as one of Fred's pallbearers, with your brothers," Mr. Wealsey said.

"Sir, I would be honored more than you know. You've done so much for me over the years and to hear that you think of me as another son makes me happier than I could ever describe," Harry said as he wrapped Mr. Wealsey in a hug.

"Harry don't wait too long to make it official. Ginny loves you dearly and I know from looking at you two that you love her with all of your heart. Make her happy if for no other reason than to be happy, you both deserve it," Mr. Weasley said softly as he returned the embrace in the way a father would to his son.

Harry and Mr. Wealsey went back out and sat down with Ginny and the rest of the family, now that everyone was up. Later that day Harry and his friends met with the Minister and were told that they were to be honored in an award ceremony later in the summer and that he would do his very best to help them decide on careers when the time came. Kingsley went back to join the Weasleys for breakfast and updated them on the Ministry's progress at the Burrow.


	5. Remembering Fred

Chapter 5: Remembering Fred

A few days after Harry had his conversation with Mr. Weasley; Kingsley informed the family that the Burrow was safe to return to. Mr. Weasley thanked the Minister and made arrangements for a portkey. Kingsley also informed Hermione that he would personally assist her in any way that he could to help her locate her parents. This brought a great deal of relief to Hermione who had started to worry herself to the point that she was often sick. Harry had also promised his help but she declined it telling him that he had more important things to worry about. When Harry protested Hermione simply told him that she would be fine and that he should focus on Ginny.

All of these thoughts were now, however, far from their minds as they stood near the makeshift quidditch pitch that the Weasley children had set up in the orchard. In twenty four hours Fred was going to be laid to rest right at the edge of the pitch. Harry and Ginny stood hand in hand with Hermione, Fleur, and the Weasley sons less George. Bill marked the place where the grave was to be dug with his wand and turned to his wife's gentle embrace. Harry stood for only a moment longer before letting go of Ginny's hand and walking forward. He fell to his knees just inside of the marking and looked around. Hermione and Ron saw the look in Harry's eyes and knew what he was about to do. They had seen that look when they had gotten to Shell Cottage shortly after Dobby had given his life to rescue them. Harry grabbed the nearest stone with some kind of flat, sharp edge and started removing the sod from the surface. As everyone watched what he was doing they all turned to Ron and Hermione, who looked on calmly, in confusion. Hermione motioned for them to follow her a short distance away so that she could explain. Once she knew that they were out of Harry's earshot she motioned for them to sit.

"Bill? Fleur? You know a little about what Harry's doing. When we were rescued by Dobby we went to Shell Cottage. Unfortunately Dobby was struck by Bellatrix Lestrange's knife and he didn't make it. Harry took it pretty hard and dug Dobby's grave by hand with only a rock. That's what he's doing now. He's trying to channel his grief by digging Fred's grave," she told them.

Realization dawned on Bill and Fleur's faces immediately. Percy looked up at Hermione.

"How long do you think he'll be at it," he asked.

"As long as it takes," Ron answered.

Percy nodded and looked around at his brothers and sister.

"I am going to see George," he said.

Percy got up and left for the house at a brisk walk. Ginny also stood but turned to Ron and Hermione.

"Will he stop and rest when he needs to," she asked.

"It's not very likely Ginny. He won't think about rest or even injury. Right now he's only focused on his grief and you know how he can get," Hermione said softly.

"Yes I do. Listen there's a little shop in town that sells tools. Could you and Ron go and see if you can get anything that we might need," Ginny asked.

"I'll see what I can find," Hermione said.

When she turned to go Hermione found herself facing Bill, Fleur, and Charlie.

"He never told us how he dug the grave. We just assumed that he used magic," Bill said.

"Why doesn't he use magic now," Charlie asked.

"Remember that he was raised by Muggles. As to why, I'm not sure," Hermione said.

"I think 'e may be thinking zat phyzeecal pain will 'elp drive away ze emotional pain," Fleur suggested.

"That may just be it Fleur," Hermione said.

Hermione and Ron headed off for the town at that point. Charlie turned to Bill after thinking a moment.

"Should we try to help," he asked.

"We could but I'm sure that would only upset Harry more," Bill answered.

"What about George or Percy," Charlie asked.

"I'm not going to try and stop George or Perce. They may both need an outlet just as much as Harry," Bill said.

Bill, Fleur, and Charlie turned and went toward the house to talk to their mother and father. The three of them knew that the next day was going to be very difficult for everyone so they decided along the way to tell them everything as simply as they could. Ginny also turned but went back to the grave to be near Harry. She wanted to comfort him but knew, from what Hermione described, that he was trying to deal with his grief. As soon as she reached the side of the grave Ginny sat down on the moist grass, not caring about her clothes getting wet.

As she watched Harry, Ginny noticed the sheer amount of force that he was using to dig with the stone he was using. It almost hurt to hear his occasional grunts as he plunged the edge of the stone into the ground. About an hour after Ginny had sat down Ron and Hermione appeared carrying two spades and two coal shovels and a bag from the local hardware that Ginny had told them about. When they reached Ginny the couple set the tools down and opened the bag to reveal several pairs of work gloves of different sizes and styles. Ron turned to watch his best friend for a moment before he spoke.

"Harry," he said.

Harry's only response was plunging the stone into the ground and removing more dirt. Hermione stood for a moment before picking up one of the spades and walking over to the edge of the shallow hole.

"Harry I'm not going to tell you to stop or that this is senseless but I am going to tell you that if you want to do this then use the proper tool," she said softly.

Harry looked up and saw Hermione holding the spade out to him. He took it in one hand while setting the stone aside with the other; he had plans for the stone. He set to work again feeling more productive with the spade. Everyone present looked on amazed at how Hermione was able to get Harry's attention and how she was able to visibly calm him. Ginny walked up to Hermione's side.

"How did you do that," she asked the older witch.

"I just showed him that I understood," Hermione answered simply.

"What do you mean, 'you understand' Hermione," Ginny asked with a bit of irritation in her voice.

"I mean, Ginny, that in seven years I've come to understand that Harry has to have some kind of outlet for his emotions. I know that you've seen some of it. When he's angry he tends to snap at everyone, when he feels threatened he tries to push everyone away and meet the threat alone. This is his way of dealing with death. It is new but it is much better than bottling the pain up and letting it eat him from the inside out. His best outlet though is you Ginny. You have a way of showing him that it's okay to feel and to let out his emotions. It is something that only you can do because of the one thing that he shows only to you, his love. Not even I can do that for him," Hermione explained.

Ginny took in what Hermione had said and realized that she was right. Hermione always seemed to understand Harry's displays of emotion for what they were where Ginny always seemed to be able to get Harry to let things out. It made Ginny feel special in a way because she knew that Harry would share things with her that he wouldn't with even his best friends.

"You know he sees you as a sister Hermione, I'm certain of that," Ginny said.

"I think, in his way he's tried to tell me that Ginny," Hermione said with a small smile.

The girls turned to watch Harry labor. As they watched the girls were joined by Bill and Charlie. The older men spotted the tools and went to pick up one for each of them. Ron saw this and walked over to them.

"You know that he won't let you help," Ron said.

"Maybe not but we want to try," Bill answered.

"You'll only make him angry," Ron said quietly.

"Yeah? Well Fred was our brother, not his," Charlie said a bit hotly.

"Charlie I'm telling you right now that if you think for one minute that Harry is thinking about that right now, you're mental. If I had to guess he's likely thinking that he should be out here lying in the hole that he's digging, not Fred," Ron returned calmly.

"Ron does have a point Charlie. And that aside, we don't want to run him off, Ginny would probably hex us. She needs him as much as, if not more than, us right now," Bill added.

Charlie looked at Harry for a second and then his sister. He noticed that she was sitting closest to the grave Harry was digging looking as if she were trying to support the young man without getting in his way.

"I guess you're both right. Let's get this stuff over there so that it's close when he needs it," Charlie said.

They picked up the tools and gloves and carried them over to the grave side.

An hour later Percy and George appeared. George took one look at Harry and knew what he was doing. "Perce, I think I might just try that," George said.

Percy watched for a moment before he answered George.

"Only if he'll let you help," Percy said.

George ignored the statement and picked up the remaining spade. He walked over to the now two foot deep grave and hopped in. When his feet hit the loose soil it crunched. Harry, who had been oblivious to everyone but Ginny, whom he knew was close without her even talking to him, looked up to find the source of this new sound. When his eyes met George's he nodded briskly as if to say that he had been expecting this. The two young men took a half of the grave each.

Another hour had passed when Fleur, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had come out to join the rest of the family. As soon as Mr. Weasley saw the two coal shovels he went to pick one up. Mrs. Weasley stopped him, nodding her head toward Harry and George. When Mr. Weasley turned he understood what was going on and why. He turned his gaze a bit and noticed that Percy and Ginny were sitting closest to the grave with Ron and Hermione a few inches further away. Charlie, Bill and Fleur, who had went to her husband as soon as she saw him, were staying a bit further off to give everyone else space. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley walked over to where Bill and Fleur were.

"How long has this been going on," Mr. Weasley asked.

"George has been at it for about an hour, but Harry's been at this for three hours nonstop," Bill said.

Mrs. Weasley looked at her son with an almost angry glare.

"What do you mean 'nonstop'? Hasn't anyone had the sense to tell him to take a break," Mrs. Weasley asked.

Hermione heard Mrs. Weasley and quickly walked over to diffuse the situation.

"Mrs. Weasley Harry won't take a break, for anyone," Hermione said, emphasizing her last words.

"He won't? But why," Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Because this is how he's dealing with his feelings right now," Hermione said simply.

Mrs. Weasley seemed to accept that as she didn't pursue the subject further. Hermione went back to Ron's side as everyone settled down.

For an hour everyone watched George and Harry work together. By this time the sun was high and the cool air of the morning had become hot. George was starting to feel his shirt become soaked with sweat and decided that both he and Harry needed something cold to drink, and possibly a few minutes break. As though on cue Mrs. Weasley looked at the young men, and then the rest of her family, and felt that it would be a good time for lunch. She told her husband that she was going back in to get the meal ready and bustled off toward the house. Mr. Weasley watched his wife walk away but stayed behind understanding from her tone that he was to keep an eye on both George and Harry. Fleur had also heard Mrs. Weasley and got up to go help with lunch. She turned and looked at Bill before she leaned back in and whispered to him what she was going to do and suggest that everyone might want a cold drink. When Bill nodded Charlie somehow knew what was agreeing to and got up saying that he was going to help Bill get drinks. Percy had heard Charlie and decided that, even though he wanted to be of some kind of help, he couldn't leave George. He compromised and started conjuring a table and chairs so that everyone would be more comfortable. Ron and Hermione caught on and started helping Percy, finally feeling like they had something to do. Ginny, however, did not move a muscle. She sat watching Harry closely. She could see that his thin t-shirt was soaked with sweat and sticking to his back. His arms, hands, and face were covered in dirt with streaks where his sweat had run through the dirt and dust. His posture and movements told her that sore and tiring, yet he showed no signs of slowing down or stopping anytime soon. Ginny felt as though all of the sorrow that she had helped Harry get through had returned in full force. It almost hurt to watch as Harry removed shovel load after shovel load of soil, trying to do anything to make the emotional pain disappear. She knew that he wouldn't stop, even for her, but Ginny was going to ask anyhow.

"Harry," she said quietly.

Harry's response was to plunge the spade deep into the bottom of the now three and a half foot deep hole and remove more dirt. Ginny didn't like the direction that this already appeared to be going.

"Harry, please," Ginny said hoping that he would at least answer.

Harry rent another forceful blow on the earth with a soft grunt followed by a barely audible sniff. He turned just enough to keep his face from Ginny's view as he tried to up his pace a bit. While Ginny had hoped for him to say something to her, this gave her an answer. She knew that he wasn't trying to push her away, or bottle up his emotions; he was trying to bury them and hide. To her there was a very subtle distinction.

"Harry please look at me. You don't have to say anything, just look at me," Ginny said, letting her sorrow into her voice.

Harry felt the sorrow in her request as much as he heard it. It almost physically hurt to hear Ginny's voice like that. He slowly turned and looked into her eyes. There he saw three things, her pain coming from her grief, her love for him, and her worry that he would eventually return to closing everything off. Harry set his shovel down and closed as much distance as he could to her.

"Gin, I need to do this," he whispered.

"I know Harry, I know. In a way this is better than the way you dealt with Sirius, but in another way I feel like I should be helping you, or you should be opening up to me, or something like that," Ginny whispered back.

"I don't know if I'm ready to but at the same time I feel like I should be," Harry whispered slowly.

George had turned to check on Harry as he had been doing discreetly for the last hour. When he saw that Harry and Ginny seemed to be having a whispered debate he decided that it was time for the couple to have some 'alone time'.

"Harry, Ginny, why don't you two go for a walk," George said.

Harry turned in surprise but recovered quickly.

"I can't leave you to do this alone," Harry replied.

"I'll be fine but you two need to talk and you need to comfort each other," George stated.

Harry saw the understanding of his conflict in George's eyes. He knew that George had known that Ginny had been Harry's greatest source of comfort and that he had been so for Ginny. Harry pulled himself from the hole and knelt beside Ginny. She looked at him and nodded in the direction of the pond. Harry nodded and got up. Ginny pulled herself up and took Harry's hand. She led Harry to a spot at the edge of the pond that he hadn't ever ventured. When she stopped she turned to him and motioned for him to sit. Harry shook his head and drew his wand. He walked around for a few moments muttering several incantations as he waved his wand in complicated patterns. When he stopped, apparently satisfied with his spells, he turned his wand on himself and performed a few cleaning spells. As soon as he was finished, Harry sat down. Ginny looked around once more before she looked at him and smiled softly. She sat down facing Harry so that they could talk.

"Harry," she started but found that trying to phrase the question that she wanted to ask was more difficult than she thought it would be.

Harry looked at Ginny while lost in his own thoughts. He had started digging what was to be Fred's final resting place so that he didn't have to think. Now that he was sitting with Ginny instead of digging, all of the thoughts and feelings that he had been trying to hold off were rushing in full force. Before he knew it he was staring intently at the grass between him and Ginny. Ginny watched Harry's eyes closely noticing that the fire that they held when he was focused on something had faded and they now looked sad. When she saw his gaze shift to the grass she knew that this might have been a mistake. He had been using the work to give an outlet to his thoughts and emotions and she had taken that away.

"I'm here love. You don't have to hide your emotions from me. You don't have to talk about them either if you don't want to. Just let them out and I'll be here to comfort you," Ginny said softly.

Harry looked back up to Ginny as she spoke. His first thought was to bury everything as deeply as possible and hide it from her but he realized that eventually she would figure out what he was doing and bring out everything so that she could help him through his emotions. He had loved that about her ever since she had done it while she was helping him through Sirius' death. He took a deep breath hoping to calm himself slightly.

"Gin, I don't know what to do. I feel so upset about Fred's funeral yet I'm not sure why. I mean, yes it hurts and I know the pain will be worse tomorrow, but I can't understand why I'm getting this scared feeling when I try to get a grip on everything that's going on," Harry said.

Ginny knew exactly what he was talking about because she was feeling the same way less the confusion. She moved so that she was sitting on his lap and gently wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close.

"Love, I understand what you're feeling. The why of it is that tomorrow will make it real to you. Even if you didn't know it, your mind has been trying to tell you that Fred hasn't gone but your heart has been trying to make sure that you remember the truth. The scared feeling is coming from what you think people might think about you if you show your pain, and more to the point, what you think I would think of you. Love, to me, you will always be 'just Harry". You don't have to worry about letting out your hurt in front of me and you'll always be strong to me, my opinion of you won't change," she explained in a loving tone.

Harry lowered his head to her shoulder and closed his eyes as he thought about what she'd told him. A few tears slid down Harry's cheeks before he could stop them. Ginny felt her shoulder moisten slightly right before she heard Harry sniff. She gently pushed him back so that she could look into his eyes. She was close to tears herself but she held them back fiercely so that she could keep her attention on Harry. Of course he knew what he saw in her eyes and understood that she needed to have the same release that she'd just offered to him.

"Gin, don't hold your tears back. I know that you think that I'll feel differently about you if you cried but I won't," he said softly.

He pulled Ginny closer and held tight. Ginny laid her cheek against his shoulder and allowed her tears to fall. She felt him lower his head to her shoulder but he still seemed to be holding back. She had only just thought about that when she felt her shoulder getting wet with his tears. Her own tears disappeared immediately and she found herself oddly comforted that Harry had opened up enough to show her his sorrow. Ginny gently kissed his cheek and whispered words of comfort in his ear while she softly caressed his back and ran her fingers through his hair.

After a few moments Harry's tears dried up and the couple was sitting holding each other tightly. Harry felt a great deal better after allowing his sorrow to come to the surface. He also knew that Ginny was feeling better as she was idly playing with the hair near the base of his neck.

"Thank you," he whispered to her.

"For what love, she whispered back.

"For being here for me," he said and then kissed her cheek.

"Oh Harry, I'll always be here for you. Thank you for opening up to me," she said.

"You're the only one that I can open myself to," he stated.

Ginny smiled slightly. It made her feel special to hear Harry say something like that. She hugged him tight to her and kissed his cheek softly.

The couple held each other tight for a few moments longer, taking in the comfort that being together gave them. When they broke their embrace they decided that they needed to get back. On the way the couple talked about anything and nothing just simply to keep their minds occupied. As they came back to the edge of the orchard they saw that Mrs. Weasley had fixed lunch. The couple joined the family at the table that had been set up and ate in silence. Harry looked around and found Hermione smiling at him. He followed her stare and realized that he had Ginny's hand firmly gripped in his own. He gave a half smile back and nodded so slightly that it would have been missed by anyone not paying attention. Ginny looked up to see Harry and Hermione smiling at each other and smiled herself. She knew that her boyfriend and her best friend were close enough that they could carry on a conversation without a word said. She gave Harry's hand a squeeze and looked over at Hermione, nodding at the older witch. Hermione smiled brighter and returned to her lunch.

When everyone had finished eating Harry and George went back to work. George decided that he needed to keep an eye on Harry and make sure that the young man didn't over work himself. As the afternoon wore on George noticed that Harry looked as though some of the ever present weight of the world had been lifted from his shoulders. He looked over slightly and saw Ginny sitting as close as she could with her eyes locked on the young wizard. George smiled to himself as he saw the love in his sister's gaze. He turned back to his work with the thought that wherever he was, Fred was probably smiling at that moment as he looked down on his sister and her boyfriend.

Harry and George worked on through the afternoon and just as the afternoon started to give way to evening, found that they were finished. They clambered out of the hole, with the help of Bill and Charlie, and turned to evaluate their work. George turned to Harry and cleared his throat.

"Thanks Harry, for understanding," George said.

Harry looked at George and nodded. He didn't feel the need to say anything knowing that George knew why he had been included.

Mrs. Wealsey brought out dinner and everyone sat down together to eat. Again the meal was shared in silence as everyone's mind was on the next day. Ginny sat as close to Harry as she could feeling as though the comfort he had given her earlier was slipping away. Hermione was visibly supporting Ron as he pushed his food around on his plate. Harry seemed to be completely lost again and only felt Ginny's presence as his sole comfort. He looked down to see his girlfriend leaning on his shoulder and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Fleur saw the gesture and pointed it out to Bill wit ha sad smile. Bill watched how attentive Harry was being to Ginny for a few moments before he turned back to his wife.

"They really do love each other, don't they," he whispered.

"Oui. Zat zey do. Zey look much like we did no," she whispered back.

"They do, but maybe more in love than we were. They both deserve it Fleur. Harry's been through so much more in his almost seventeen years than most of us will ever be in our entire lives. I know a little about what Ginny went through her first year at school and I know it changed her. I think when Harry showed up as the brave knight she had always dreamed he would be she knew that she loved him but I don't think he realized he loved her until Sirius had been killed," Bill whispered to his wife.

"Beel I zink zat your bruzzer would have been 'appy for zem," Fleur whispered hoping to comfort her husband.

"Yeah, he would have and I am too," he replied.

After dinner was finished the family returned to the house. Once inside Mrs. Weasley announced that it was time for bed. No one argued as they all knew that the next day would be exhausting in itself. Harry stayed tightly glued to Ginny's side until they reached her bedroom door. He turned Ginny and pulled her into his arms as he kissed her hair.

"Try to get some sleep love. I know that's going to be difficult at best, but try anyhow," Harry said softly.

Ginny pulled him tight to her and rested her head on his chest. Her eyes were closed as she listened to the beating of his heart.

"Stay with me," she said softly.

"I wish that I could but I don't think that your mum would be too happy about that," Harry said.

"Please, just until I go to sleep," Ginny pleaded.

Harry had never known Ginny to be one to beg and yet here she was almost doing so with him. He looked down to see her eyes staring up at him with an almost desperate look in them.

"Okay, love, just until you go to sleep," he said.

The couple walked into her room and closed the door quietly. Ginny looked over at the camp bed and noticed that Hermione wasn't in it, but she did have a pretty good idea of where her friend was. She smiled and hoped that Hermione decided not to return tonight. Ginny set about looking for her night clothes while she thought about the next day. She had a good idea that Harry would likely be too caught up in everything to be able to hold off his emotions and would feel the sting of the reality as everything sank in. She decided that, no matter what, she would stay right beside him all day. Little did she know that Harry was thinking the same things.

Ginny had finally found her bed clothes and laid them out on her bed. As she took a moment to get a feel for the air she glanced over to her vanity. In the mirror she watched as Harry sat down on the camp bed staring anywhere but at her. She smiled slightly as she watched for a moment longer and saw him turn his back completely.

'_Too noble and chivalrous for his own good sometimes_,' she thought.

Still she knew that they had only just gotten back together and the most that they had ever done, either when they had been together before or since they had gotten back together, was the innocent and curious explorations of a couple trying to get to know each other. She, of course, did not want to rush anything and things like that weren't on her mind at the moment but she did want to feel a new level of closeness to her boyfriend. Since earlier in the day when he had opened his heart to her, and she to him, a little more, Ginny had wanted to bring their relationship closer. She shook her head slightly as she thought about what closer might mean and steered her thoughts back to the feel of the air in her room. She decided that this was not a night to wear full pajama pants. She opted for a pair of comfortable cotton shorts instead. Once she had retrieved the shorts Ginny glanced back at Harry and wondered whether she should warn him that she was going to change. She decided that she had better do so or risk running him off in embarrassment. She walked over behind him and gently put her hand on his shoulder.

"Love, if you don't mind, I need to change for bed. I don't mind if you stay but I thought I ought to let you know," she said softly.

'Of course I want to stay,' a voice in his mind almost screamed.

'No, you've got to be a gentleman,' another voice, sounding particularly like Ron said.

"I'll be right outside," Harry said with a blush creeping up his neck.

Ginny heard the hesitation in his voice. She leaned down and kissed his cheek.

"I won't be but a minute," she said sweetly.

Harry stepped just outside her door and closed it softly.

'WHAT ARE YOU MENTAL! SHE WAS PRACTICALLY INVITING YOU TO STAY AND WATCH,' a voice screamed again in his mind.

'You did the right and proper thing,' the Ron-like voice said.

'Yeah, 'Right and Proper'. Did it ever occur to you that maybe she wanted you to stay you git," the first voice said.

'Maybe she did, maybe not, but only a foul git would have stayed and possibly embarrassed her," the Ron-like voice defended.

'Both of you stop bickering! She's too important to me to put her in that position this quickly,' a third voice, which sounded amazingly like the one called logic and reason, yelled.

Just then Ginny's door opened and she stepped out to see Harry looking over the stair rail looking like there was a war raging in his mind. She closed the small space between them and wrapped her arms around him. Harry jumped when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. He turned his head slightly and saw Ginny.

"You can come back in," she said very softly.

Harry nodded and followed her back into the room. He noticed that the camp bed had been slid over next to Ginny's bed. Ginny took his hand and led him over to the camp bed. She sat down and patted the mattress next to her. Harry sat down with his girlfriend trying to hide his sudden nervousness even though the couple had already spent a night together. His nervousness seemed to come from, he thought, the fact that they had only been back together for a few days. Ginny seemed to pick up on his actions and slid over so that her hip and knee were touching his while she wrapped her arm around his shoulders.

"Harry I really wouldn't have minded you staying in here while I changed for bed. I mean it's not like I was going to strip completely in front of you or anything like that," she said softly.

Harry blushed dark enough to make any Weasley proud at her suggestion of what she thought he might have been thinking.

"I just felt like I might have put you in an embarrassing position. Gin we've only been back together officially for three days and I don't want to do anything that might push you away," Harry said softly.

Ginny realized what he was saying opened another door into his thoughts.

"Love I know that we never went past snogging and mostly innocent touching when we were together before and we had been together just a few days when we took that step. I'm ready for that again but I also feel comfortable with the idea of you seeing me without certain articles of clothing on because I'm hoping that you want to, maybe, bring our relationship closer," Ginny said confidently.

"I do want to be closer to you Gin but I don't want to rush you," Harry replied almost immediately.

Ginny pulled him closer to her, if that was possible, and kissed his cheek.

"I don't want to rush our relationship either but I want to keep building it," she said.

Harry smiled a bit as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"So do I love, every day," Harry whispered into her ear.

The couple sat in comfortable silence for a few moments, simply content to hold onto each other. They turned and kissed each other softly. When they broke the kiss they smiled at each other. Harry looked into his girlfriend's eyes seeing that she was obviously tired yet she didn't seem to want to sleep.

"Love we should try to get some sleep," Harry said.

Ginny nodded and crawled into her bed. Harry turned and propped himself up as comfortably as possible on the camp bed so that he could sit with her until she fell asleep. He didn't have to wait long as she was out within a few minutes.

Harry sat watching Ginny sleep for almost an hour before he felt his own state of fatigue catch up to him. He settled himself down onto the camp bed, turning so that he could continue to watch Ginny. He knew that he should go back to Ron's room but something, besides the absence of Hermione, told him that no one would notice if he spent the night next to Ginny. While he continued to contemplate the idea of staying, Ginny turned so that she was facing him and dropped her hand at the edge of her bed. Harry scooted himself a bit closer to the bed and gently took her hand in his.

"I love you," he whispered to her as he gently ran his thumb over the soft skin on the back of her hand.

Ginny smiled a bit in her sleep. Harry saw this and smiled himself.

"I love you too," Ginny muttered softly.

Harry smiled a bit wider as his eyes closed.

The sun shined brightly through the window in Ginny's room, waking Harry from a peaceful sleep. He opened his eyes and smiled at the fuzzy image in front of him. Ginny had apparently scooted over to the edge of her bed, while she was sleeping, and had rolled off of it into Harry's arms. He turned a bit, doing his best not to wake Ginny and reached down beside the camp bed to retrieve his glasses. Once he had them on he turned back to see Ginny smiling at him.

"Morning love," she said sleepily.

"Morning Gin," he replied.

"We've got to be ready soon," Ginny said sadly as she started to move to get up.

"Yeah we do. I'd better go," Harry said as he got out of the bed.

"Don't go," she whispered.

Harry sat back down and pulled her into his arms. Ginny wrapped her arms around him and gently laid her head on his shoulder.

"I'll be with you all day, love, but I really do need to go and get dressed," Harry whispered to her.

Ginny nodded against him and sat up.

"We'll be sitting with George during the funeral," she told him with a tone that hinted disappointment mixed with her sorrow.

Harry kissed the top of her head and gently tightened his embrace.

"He's going to need all of us today Gin," he said and then let her go.

The couple stood up together silently agreeing that the time had come to get dressed. Harry walked over to the door just in time for it to open revealing Hermione. The witch looked from Harry to Ginny and smiled slightly.

"How's she holding up," Hermione asked in a whisper.

"She's okay now but that's not going to last long," Harry whispered back.

"I don't know about that. I think she'll be okay with you right beside her," Hermione said softly, smiling sadly.

"I'll talk to you more later Hermione, we need to get dressed," Harry said, knowing that his friend would start asking about him given the chance.

Hermione nodded and went into the room while Harry left and went up to Ron's room.

Once there Harry gathered the things he needed to shower and sat down on his friend's bed. He took a deep breath before getting up and going down to the loo. After showering Harry got dressed for the day in silence. His freshly pressed black dress robes fit so well that he would have mistaken them for everyday clothes.

'_I'll have to thank Kreature later_,' he thought.

Just as he put his shoes on Ron walked in carrying his own robes.

"Morning mate," Ron said in a tone almost void of any emotion.

"Morning Ron," Harry replied knowing better than to try to ask Ron how he was feeling.

Harry got up and was about to leave the room when Ron coughed a bit. Harry turned to see his best friend facing the opposite wall.

"I miss him," Ron said brokenly.

Harry drew in a deep breath and let it out.

"It's okay to miss him Ron. I can't imagine how any of you are really feeling right now but I do know that you can all get through this because you have each other, you have Hermione, and you know that I'm here for you," Harry said softly.

"We're here for you too Harry. I would have thought that you, of all people, would know what we're feeling though," Ron said.

"Maybe, in a way, I do," Harry replied.

"So how do you deal with it," Ron asked.

"Remember good times and remember things that made you smile and laugh and things that made you happy," Harry said, now thinking about the months after Sirius' death and how Ginny helped him through, "but most of all look to your friends and family for comfort when things get difficult".

"How did you get so wise," another voice said behind Harry.

Harry turned to see Ginny standing behind him with tears threatening to fall.

"A certain red head helped me see that a few years ago and I will be forever in her debt for doing that for me," Harry said as he wrapped his arms around Ginny.

Ron looked at the couple and was amazed at how Ginny seemed to calm at Harry's embrace. Hermione came up the stairs a moment later. When she saw Harry and Ginny she thought that they were trying to be alone. As soon as Harry spotted Hermione he waved her up.

"Go on in there, he needs you," Harry said.

Hermione nodded and walked past the couple and went straight to Ron's side. Ron and Hermione started into a whispered conversation almost immediately before Hermione wrapped her arms around Ron. Harry and Ginny nodded in silent agreement that they should leave the other couple be and went down to the kitchen. Once there Harry and Ginny sat down at the table. Mrs. Weasley, who was busy fixing breakfast, sat a cup of tea down for each of them. They both thanked her and slowly drank their tea in silence. About ten minutes later George came down carrying a slip of parchment. He went over and hugged his mother before taking a cup of tea and sitting down with Harry and Ginny.

"What's that," Ginny asked, pointing at the parchment.

"Oh this, its Fred's 'Just-in-Case' note," George answered.

"Just-in-Case note," Harry asked.

"It was something that we were working on but we never finished it. We were trying to come up with something that would write a note out based on a person's thoughts and feelings. This one is just one of the ways that we were planning for it to work. We had hoped to perfect it to write prank letters and we were thinking about adding to the Wonder Witch line with one that would write love letters, but we never got that far. When we got this one to work we made enough for all of the D.A. and added a charm to keep them invisible until they were needed. I know that it doesn't make sense but since these were the prototypes we hadn't gotten into that stage. I know for a fact that Fred's and mine worked and I'm pretty sure that yours worked too, Harry, but I don't know if anyone else's did," George explained.

"Mine? I don't remember anything like that," Harry said.

"We sort of slipped one to you and put it in Ginny's trunk before Bill's wedding," George said.

Harry stared at George at a loss for words.

"So you," Harry started but couldn't find words to match his thoughts.

"We didn't read it and, to be honest, I don't think that we would have," George said.

Mrs. Weasley looked up at the clock and noticed the time. She turned and rushed the trio at the table out telling them that people would be arriving soon. She set out a few things on the table and left the kitchen herself, breakfast and the note forgotten by all of them.

An hour later Harry found himself standing with the remaining Weasley sons around Fred's casket. Bill explained that he would levitate the casket and they would simply hold onto the hand holds as though carrying it. He also explained that once they had set the casket down they would take their seats with the rest of the family. George walked over to Harry and told him that he wanted to sit with Ginny. Harry explained that Ginny had already told him that she would be sitting between them. George nodded and retook his place.

The group of men watched from their position in a tent that had been set up the previous day waiting for Kingsley to take his place. Kingsley stepped up to a small lectern that had been set up for the service and glanced toward the tent. Bill nodded and silently cast his levitation charm. The six young men solemnly took the hand holds and followed Bill's lead through the crowd. Harry felt completely out of place as he took in the number of red heads staring at the vivid purple casket and six black clad men surrounding it. Just as he had begun to think about how he felt the march ended and the casket was being gently settled onto it's cradle. The young men made their way to their seats and sat down with their family. As soon as Harry sat down Ginny wrapped an arm around his shoulders and scooted as close as she could to him.

"Don't even think that you belong anywhere but right here with your family," she whispered to him, seeming to have picked up on his thoughts.

Harry looked into Ginny's eyes for a moment before he gently wrapped his arm around her shoulders, giving her a squeeze to thank her. She leaned into his embrace and reached over to take his other hand in her own.

Kingsley began to speak, starting with prepared notes, and then abandoning them after only a few sentences, apparently choosing to speak from his heart. He spoke of love and sacrifice and heroism and courage. When he had finished he stepped down and stood respectfully as George took his place. George gave Fred's eulogy speaking about his late twin as only a brother could. Part of the way through he had to stop and collect himself before continuing.

"Fred died fighting for our world so that we would be able to laugh and joke and love in peace without worrying about blood status or who we associate with or any of the old prejudices. He willingly stood side by side with so many who had the same beliefs. When we remember Fred we should do so with a smile on our faces and laughter in our hearts because that's what he would have wanted, that is what he fought and gave his life for. He would not have wanted us to mourn his passing but remember good times and smile," George finished.

George returned to his seat next to Ginny, who turned and hugged him, and looked over to Harry, nodding to him. Harry nodded back and shot a glance over to Ron and Percy, blinking his eyes once before turning his attention back to Ginny. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Percy and Ron turn to each other for a moment and then a few slight movements as Percy drew and flicked his wand about the area. At the same time Ron, Harry, George, and Ginny drew their wands. As soon as Kingsley stepped back up to the lectern the five flicked their wands at the ground near their feet.

Within seconds the sky around the funeral was lit with the color of Wildfire Whizbang Fireworks. The gathered family and friends screamed loudly as they looked up to see several of the fireworks had taken the shapes of Fred on his broom with a beater's bat pelting a bludger and a smaller version of the dragon from their notorious escape from Hogwarts. Of f to the right a Portable Swamp appeared nearly swallowing the first several rows of chairs. To the left of the crowd an acrid cloud began to rise from what appeared to be a very large dung bomb. Everyone present stared in wonder for a few moments before George sniggered a bit. Suddenly the roar of laughter was all that could be heard. George looked around and spotted his parents. Mrs. Weasley was wearing a misty smile while Mr. Weasley was laughing so hard he had nearly doubled over. George then followed the line of his brothers, seeing that each and every one of them was either laughing or smiling wide, until his eyes came to rest on Harry and Ginny. He smiled as he saw the couple holding each other closely while they tried not to fall over from their laughter.

As the laughter died down everyone turned their attention to the five people who had their wands out. Kingsley spoke with a smile on his face.

"This is exactly what Fred wanted, more than anything, to bring to the world," he said.

At those words the casket lowered itself into the grave that Harry and George had dug. The file of earth followed having been directed by Kingsley's wand. As soon as the soil settled a purple head stone appeared.

Fred Weasley

1978-1997

'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good'

At that the gathered sobered.

'Laughter can be the greatest remedy for our sorrow! Love and unity can bring healing faster than anything one can achieve alone. Fred wanted the world to know happiness and laughter and many have had the privilege to see it in him and his family. Draw together in this time of sorrow and show each other that this young man's sacrifice was made for a better world," Kingsley concluded.

The gathered family and friends slowly lined up and filed past the grave, each saying goodbye in their own way. Right at the end Harry, Ginny, and George stood together. After what seemed like several hours the trio reached the grave side. George pulled Fred's note from his pocket and opened it.

'If you found this it means that I've put the right charms on it. I'm sure that you're reading this George and that you're probably standing next to either the rest of our family or maybe just Ginny. If, by some chance, Harry is around make sure that you get him before you read any further, I'll wait… Okay, now that you have Harry with you I'll start by saying that I'm going to miss all of you while I'm waiting for you. George don't let my passing turn you away from making people laugh. I know it hurts but remember that I fought for our freedom to do what we love. Make our jokes and pranks proudly knowing that every one you sell is one more than we would have if we'd just stood back and watched. You know that's how I want to be remembered.

Ginny you go get that dark haired, green eyed wizard and show him the love he deserves. I know that you two were destined to be together and I think it's time you make him realize it. He loves you, little sister, with all of his heart and soul. He's always been like a brother to Ron and George and me make it official someday.

Oh Harry, it's your turn! First and foremost, YOU ARE NOT TO BLAME YOURSELF FOR ANY OF THIS. I MEAN IT! I fought and died so that you can marry that little sister of mine and have the family I know that you want. You heard what I told her and I meant every word. You've spent enough time unhappy. Now it's your turn to have some happiness in your life and I want you to make sure that you get all of the happiness that you can.

For everyone, don't be sad that I'm not standing with you right now. I'll always be with you in your hearts. Smile, laugh, and live happy. That's what I fought for and my life was a very small price to pay for you all to have the chance to do those very things

Love,

Fred

As George finished reading a tear rolled down his cheek. He knelt down next to Fred's grave and put his hand on the head stone.

"I'm gonna miss you," he whispered.

As George got up he turned to see Harry holding Ginny close. Her head was buried against his chest and her body trembling. As he started to walk over he noticed that Ginny was holding Harry to her just as tight. George also saw that Harry was shaking as he fought to hold in his sorrow. He went over and wrapped the couple in his arms. After a moment he let go and left for the house, leaving Harry and Ginny alone.

Ginny felt Harry shake and squeezed him tight.

"Love, it's okay, we're alone now," she whispered brokenly.

Harry's tears spilled over despite his best efforts to keep them away. He cried silently while Ginny did the same against his chest. After several minutes, which had felt like hours, passed Harry regained his composure and gently comforted Ginny. She only cried a moment longer before her tears seemed to have run out. She looked up to her boyfriend's eyes and saw something that she'd never seen in them before. To her it looked like hope and comfort and relief all rolled into one thing but she couldn't put her finger on what to call it. She hugged him tighter for just a moment before she finally loosened the embrace that she's had him in since they'd arrived at the grave side. Harry picked up the hint and released his own embrace. The couple took each other's hands and walked up to the edge of the grave.

"Goodbye for now big brother," Ginny whispered placing a gentle kiss on the stone.

Harry let go of her hand and picked up the stone that he had used to start digging Fred's grave. Taking out his wand he muttered a few spells, tapping the stone and tracing lines over it. When he finished he looked over what he had done. Apparently satisfied that he had everything right he set the stone down against the head stone. Ginny looked at the stone and smiled at what Harry had carved into it. On the stone was the Gryphindor crest along side a beater's bat crossing a broom stick with a Catherine wheel in the back round. Under the picture were the words 'For what is right'.

Harry knelt down next to the head stone and placed a hand on it.

"Goodbye Fred. I know that you'll watch over us and I promise to do what you asked," he said softly.

He got up and took Ginny's hand.

"Let's go," he said.

Ginny nodded and the couple walked back to the house. When they entered the kitchen the couple spotted the Weasley sons and Hermione sitting around the table with a bottle of fire whiskey between them. George waved the couple over.

"Pull up a chair," he said.

Harry pulled out two of the chairs but as soon as he sat down Ginny settled in his lap. George filled eight glasses with fire whiskey and passed them around.

"We know Fred would not have wanted us to spend too much time mourning his death, but pick up the pieces and keep living. I think that we need to honor his memory by doing just that. So, here's to living and laughing," George said, raising his glass.

The rest raised their own glasses in tribute to the brother that was missing. George refilled everyone's glasses just as Fleur walked into the room. The part Veela witch looked at her husband but didn't say anything. She saw Ginny as well and decided to join the group by sitting in her husband's lap. George immediately filled a glass for her and passed it. For the remainder of the evening the Weasley children, Harry, Hermione, and Fleur all sat sharing and laughing at their favorite memories of Fred.


	6. Farewell for Now, Colin

Chapter 6: Farewell for now, Colin

Harry awoke to a sliver of light shining across his eyes. He reached over to his right to find his glasses only to discover that the nightstand was missing. Not sure of why someone would move the nightstand he tried to sit up but found that he seemed to be pinned down. He opened his eyes just a bit wider and looked toward the source of the weight on his chest. As soon as he spotted the blurry image of long fiery red hair fanned out across his chest and stomach his memory kicked into gear. The last thing he remembered was he and Ginny climbing the stairs to go to bed. It suddenly dawned on him that he couldn't remember climbing into bed or anything else after they had started up the stairs. He reached out with his left hand and found his glasses on the nightstand that he knew was there in Ginny's room. After he slipped on his glasses Harry quickly looked down toward Ginny to find that she had a nightgown on. He breathed a sigh of relief that they were both clothed but he realized that he still didn't know for sure how far they had gone. All he did know for sure was that he had helped empty two bottles of firewhiskey. He gently nudged his girlfriend hoping to only wake her enough for her to move and let him up. Ginny stirred but rather than move off him, she wrapped her arm around him and squeezed him a bit.

"Sleep a little longer love," she mumbled.

At that point Harry started to feel panic rise.

"What did I…we do last night," he whispered.

Ginny's eye opened slightly when she heard this. It was obvious, to her, that he remembered that he had gotten drunk but not what he did after. Just then an evil grin formed on her lips.

"What, you don't remember," Ginny asked, surprising Harry.

"Well, no… Not really… I mean," Harry sputtered hoping to say the right thing.

"Well let's see. There was a fair amount of snogging and plenty of talking about certain thoughts and some touching and, OH, you seemed to be very enthusiastic about helping me change for bed," Ginny said in a tone that made Harry's ears burn bright crimson.

Harry's eyes got about as big around as dustbin lids as he started doing everything he could think of to get out of her bed. Ginny fought to hold her laughter at bay, hoping to get a few more digs in before she broke down with mirth. She climbed fully onto Harry, effectively trapping him, and looked at a point just above his eyes but close enough to them that he didn't notice.

"You know, I could repeat last night for you, especially if I can find some firewhiskey," she said seductively.

Harry's eyes grew wider, if that were possible, as he opened and closed his mouth several times, looking much like a fish out of water. At that Ginny rolled off of him laughing so hard that her face went beet red. After a moment of shock, Harry realized that not only had Ginny baited him, but he fell face first into her trap.

"Oh so you think its funny baiting me like that do you? Well we'll just have to see about that," Harry said with an evil glint in his eye.

Ginny realized at once that she was in no position to get away from him. One look into his eyes told her that even if she did get away, she wouldn't get very far.

"Harry, love, you wouldn't take advantage of your girlfriend would you," she said as she tried to collect herself.

"No, I wouldn't, but there is still the issue of your taking the mickey out of me. I'm afraid that I simply can not let that go. You see this is about my honor now," he replied in a tone that left absolutely no doubt that he was going to retaliate.

Ginny knew that she was in trouble now. She looked once more for an opening and had just found a path of escape when she felt Harry's fingers attack her waist, tickling her mercilessly. She screeched with laughter under Harry's assault while he slowly backed her into a corner. As soon as her back touched the wall she felt a sudden fear creep up, despite the fact that she knew that she was at home and that Harry was with her. Panic started to take hold as her memory went to work.

"STOP," she said suddenly, with absolutely no mirth in her voice.

Harry did stop a moment later when he caught the fear in her eyes. He looked at Ginny and realized the position that he had put her in.

"Oh God, Ginny," he started but she cut him off.

"Don't," she said as she pushed past him and sat down on her bed, pulling her knees to her chest.

Harry followed her over knowing that she might yell at him, or hex him. He had not forgotten about her being attacked at school.

"Gin, look at me," he said softly as he dropped to his knees in front of her.

"Just go away Harry," she said, turning away from him.

This, Harry thought, was beyond unacceptable. Ginny Wealsey bottling up her feelings and hiding them. He grabbed his wand and flicked and waved it around the room casting silencing charms and locking the door.

"I will not leave until you've at least let me apologize," he said firmly.

"I don't want to hear it," Ginny shot back, her eyes now alight with anger.

"Oh really? Well, love, you don't seem to have a choice right now," Harry said, his voice starting to rise.

"Oh I have a choice alright," Ginny said loudly as her wand flashed up.

Harry knew that she was on the edge of hexing him. He saw a flash from her wand a second before he brought up a shield charm. Her jinx bounced off of it harmlessly as she stood ready to cast again.

'YOU BLOODY GIT," she screamed as another curse shot from her wand.

This time Harry shot out of the way before her spell hit.

"ALRIGHT, IF THAT'S HOW YOU WANT IT," Harry said as he dropped his wand.

Ginny stared at him for a moment shocked at his display clearly having lost his temper.

"GO ON JINX ME IF IT'LL MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER," He said loudly.

Ginny shakily raised her wand. Harry walked forward, taking her wrist and pulling her wand point to his chest, his suddenly calm eyes meeting her enraged eyes.

"You know just as many curses as I do, make it a good one," Harry said now eerily calm.

Ginny stared into Harry's calm eyes finding only his love for her in them. Her grip on her wand faltered and she dropped it to the floor. At the same time her knees gave out as she broke down in tears. Harry caught her before she fell and pulled her into a gentle embrace. Ginny immediately buried her head against his chest as she sobbed.

"Its okay love, I'm here for you. Just let it out," Harry said softly as he caressed her back.

She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed tight.

"Why do you love me? I'm so weak… Nothing like you… You're so strong and brave and…," she muttered completely broken.

Harry gently took her shoulders and held her so that he could look into her eyes.

"Ginny Weasley you are absolutely anything but weak," he said in a firm loving tone, making sure that he did not use her full first name.

"Then how do you explain…," she started.

"The attack on you? Well considering what you've told me, I'd have to say that those boys acted like cowards seeing as they literally had to trap you and then hold you so that you couldn't defend yourself. Gin, I don't claim to know how that made you feel and I certainly didn't mean to reopen those wounds and I'm so sorry that I've upset you like this," he said so sincerely that she melted back into his arms.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you love. It's just that when you backed me into the corner all of those memories resurfaced. I panicked," Ginny said, her sobs diminishing.

"It's okay to panic sometimes Gin. I know that it will take some time for those wounds to heal and I know that you will. You're much stronger than most would give you credit for, and much stronger than me sometimes," Harry said trying to sooth her further.

The couple held each other in silence for a while, eventually moving back over to the bed and sitting down. Harry made sure that Ginny was comfortable while he held her. She leaned into his embrace while she finally found herself calming down and feeling safe. She knew that Harry was the source of these feelings and that he was the reason that she had been able to feel relieved of the memories of her attack. She pushed herself up and gently brushed his lips with her own. Harry hugged her a bit tighter and kissed her forehead before bringing his lips down to meet hers again in a gentle but passionate kiss. Ginny returned to kiss almost desperately as she clung to her boyfriend. She gently traced his lip with her tongue, asking for permission to deepen the kiss as she brought her hand up to the back of his neck. Harry allowed her entrance and their tongues danced together as he played with her long flowing hair. The couple only separated when the need for air overcame their need to snog. They leaned their foreheads against each other and stared into each other's eyes carrying on a conversation without words. The couple leaned in to share another kiss just before Mrs. Wealsey's voice shouted up the stairs for everyone to get up. Ginny sighed irately while Harry took on a look of pure terror. Ginny saw this and giggled.

"You know, you look like you've just seen a dragon fly past the window," she said playfully.

Harry turned and looked Ginny in the eye.

"Not funny Gin. What if she looked in and saw us? She'll skin me alive," Harry said.

"She won't, I'll protect you," Ginny answered back, holding her playful tone.

Harry got up and walked to the door, picking up his wand along the way.

"Well, if she did see us, I'd better go find out how terrible my sentence is going to be," he said just before he cancelled his charms and left the room.

Ginny quickly dressed and went after him. She hoped that he wouldn't get himself backed into a corner but she knew that he could be thick in the morning sometimes. She walked into the kitchen and saw that Harry was sitting as close as possible to the back door. She walked over and sat down beside him, taking his hand and giving it a squeeze.

"So, Ginny, how did you sleep," Mrs. Wealsey asked, facing the stove.

"Fine mum, well fine considering that we just had a funeral," Ginny said, keeping her tone neutral.

"I see, and how did Harry sleep," Mrs. Weasley asked, still facing the stove, but now with an evil grin on her face.

Both Harry and Ginny felt their jaws hit the floor. That only lasted a second before they both blushed so deep a shade of red that one would have thought that they'd been out in the sun too long.

"Well mum, you see… Harry and the boys…," Ginny stammered.

"Mrs. Wealsey, I…," Harry started but knew that he'd only make things worse for the both of them.

Mrs. Wealsey turned and faced them, holding a wooden spoon and doing her best to hold a stern look.

"You got drunk with my sons and Ginny had to help you up the stairs Harry? Oh, and Ginny, you couldn't, or wouldn't, get him to his room because it might have already been in use I'm sure," Mrs. Weasley said, fighting with every ounce of her self control to keep from bursting out in laughter.

Ginny, however, caught on to her mother's ribbing. She turned to Harry with a glint in her eye that he knew was her mischievous streak coming out. He shook his head slightly trying to tell her not to take the bait for this trap. Ginny saw Harry's still worried look and knew that she had the advantage she needed.

'_Fred would be proud_,' she thought.

"So, mum, you're telling me that I shouldn't have helped my boyfriend? You know, all I did was follow my sister-in-law's and Hermione's examples, well to the point of making sure that Harry got to bed okay. I mean he did end up in my bed but I wasn't about to push him out in the state he was in. And besides that, I didn't keep handing him shots, that was George," Ginny said, keeping her tone completely level.

Mrs. Weasley stepped toward the table and brandished her spoon.

"You should have tried to stop Harry. You know that he's not been around your brothers when they're drinking," Mrs. Weasley said.

Ginny narrowed her eyes in mock irritation.

"Ah yes, I should have been the responsible adult. Well, I'll remember that next time. How would you suggest I do that? Oh, never mind, I'm sure I'll think of something and since I have your permission I'll make sure that it's something that he can't turn down," Ginny stated, her mischievous glare returning.

Harry stared at Ginny as though she had just signed his death warrant. Mrs. Weasley saw this and went to the stairs to cover her need to laugh by yelling for the rest of the family. Ginny grinned inwardly as she thought about what to do next. She leaned over and kissed Harry. He tried to resist at first but Ginny brought her hand up to the back of his neck and pulled him closer as she sought permission to deepen the kiss. Harry gave in and allowed her entrance as she climbed into his lap. At that moment everyone walked into the kitchen.

"OI! What do you think you're doing," Charlie asked loudly.

Harry tore his lips from Ginny's to find himself surrounded by her brothers and her parents.

"Oh, don't worry; I was just working on a way to keep Harry from you lot getting him drunk. It was mum's suggestion really," Ginny said brightly.

George and Mr. Weasley spotted a familiar glint in Ginny's eye and knew what was going on.

"So, mum, you suggested that my little sister risk her virtue to keep Harry in line," George asked.

"No, I did not, and I would have hoped that you knew better than to keep handing Harry drinks when you knew that he was intoxicated," Mrs. Weasley said, turning a bit pink.

"Well it's not like he was turning them down, and besides he appeared to be quite happy afterward," George defended.

At that Mr. Weasley chuckled, apparently at a memory. Everyone looked over at him and found his gaze resting on Ginny, who had the biggest smile that they had ever seen on her face, yet still no one was putting two and two together.

"So, Hermione, how'd you and Ron sleep, or did you considering the show you two were putting on last night? On second thought, maybe we don't want to know unless someone here wants to risk being scarred for life," Ginny asked.

George snorted as Ron and Hermione both blushed a deep crimson.

"Actually Ginny, I'm fairly certain that they had passed out long before they got too far," Bill said, defending the couple.

"You're probably right, but you, on the other hand, seemed to be quite happy to encourage both Harry and Ron," Ginny shot back, her grin never fading.

"Now you know, Ginerva, that Bill would never do any such thing," Percy stated primly.

"Oh, he wouldn't would he? And you would never get on you knees and beg for forgiveness like you did with Harry," she threw back.

Percy sputtered a moment, suddenly realizing how much he had to drink the previous night.

"That's completely off the point," he said, sounding strikingly like Ron.

"Okay Ginny, that's enough," Mr. Weasley said, now turning red as he tried to hold back his laughter.

Every pair of eyes turned toward Ginny, who was now smiling innocently.

"What? I've told nothing but the truth," she said.

Mrs. Weasley suddenly realized what Ginny had just accomplished and laughed loudly. Harry looked at his girlfriend, unsure of whether to be proud of her managing to take the mickey out of every one of them or terrified of the situation he was currently in. After a moment he set Ginny down in her own chair and got up, heading for the door. George saw this and moved toward it, blocking Harry's path.

"Oh no you don't Mr. Potter. We're not done with you yet," George said mischievously.

Harry stared at George, hoping that he would find another route of escape. Ginny got up immediately and stepped between her brother and her boyfriend.

"You leave him alone! He doesn't need, nor want, you teasing him," she said firmly.

Harry's eyes darkened at her words. George saw this and moved away from the door. As soon as the path was clear, Harry moved. He stepped around Ginny and went straight out the door. Ginny only just realized what had happened and ran after him. She followed him all the way out to the orchard before she finally caught up.

"Harry," she said, panting slightly from the exercise.

He turned and looked at her with hard, angry eyes.

"Come to tease me some more," he said in a flat, almost indifferent tone.

Ginny could tell that he was a bit angry about George's teasing, and probably her teasing too.

"No Harry, I haven't, but I do think I owe you an apology for teasing you," she said.

Harry softened his eyes a little.

"Why would you think that love," he asked.

"Well you did run off looking a bit angry," she answered.

"I didn't want to be grilled by your brothers Gin. I know that they mean well and they feel that it is their responsibility to protect you but I still don't want to give them the wrong idea," Harry said.

"The wrong idea about what," Ginny asked.

"Us," Harry replied simply.

"What do you mean 'us' Harry," she asked.

"I mean that I don't want them to think that I'm pushing you into anything or that I'm taking advantage of you or that I'm going to take off if something dangerous comes up again," he answered.

Ginny watched her boyfriend begin to pace as though he was worried about something. She thought about what he'd said about what he thought her brothers might think and realized that he wasn't thinking as much about what the boys might do to him but what they would think of her and their relationship. She walked over to him and stood in front of him to stop his pacing, then put her hands on his arms.

"Harry I don't care what my brothers think, I only care that we are together. Whatever happens between us is absolutely none of their business and they had better learn that quickly or they will face a very angry sister," Ginny said softly.

"Gin, I want them to understand that what I feel for you is real. I want them to understand that I'm not going to leave you behind again," Harry said.

Ginny wrapped her arms around him and pulled him to her.

"Then we'll make them understand," she whispered as she brought her lips to his.

Harry's arms immediately surrounded Ginny as she sought permission to deepen the kiss. He didn't hesitate to allow her entrance as he brought one of his hands to her hair. Ginny's hand went automatically to the back of his neck, determinately holding his lips to hers. The couple pulled apart reluctantly for only a few seconds before leaning back into each other for another kiss. The kiss deepened almost immediately as the couple moved their bodies so that they were pressed so tightly together that it was hard to distinguish one from the other. Ginny shivered slightly as she felt the way that their bodies fit together and slowly brought the hand that wasn't tangled in Harry's unruly hair up to his chest. Harry felt Ginny's slight quiver and slowly began to trace the curve of her waist finding the edge of her top. He hesitated only a few seconds before gently moving it with his fingers and touching her soft skin. Ginny sighed into his mouth at the contact and pulled softly at his neck, further deepening the kiss. Harry slowly traced a line around to her back with his fingers stopping only when his hand was resting in the small of her back. Ginny tore her lips from his and began to trace his jaw with kisses. Harry shuddered with pleasure at the feeling. When Ginny returned to his lips he held them for only a moment before copying her and following the line of her jaw then down her neck to her shoulder. As his hand slowly began to creep up her back Ginny realized what was happening. She gently pushed Harry back so that she could look into his eyes. When their eyes met, Harry understood why she had stopped him.

"Harry I'm not ready for that yet," she said softly.

Harry nodded, still trying to catch his breath. Ginny noticed that he was trying to slow his breaths as he nodded and took that as understanding. She hugged him tight and kissed his cheek.

"Gin, neither of us is really ready to take that step, I'm glad you stopped," he whispered.

The couple held each other for a few moments longer before going back to the house. When they reentered Mrs. Wealsey pointed out that they had letters, which were sitting on the table. They sat down together and saw that Ginny's letters where the same as two of Harry's. Deciding that they could share from Harry's stack, Ginny set her letters aside. Harry extracted the parchment from the first envelope and laid it out so the he and Ginny could both read it. The letter was an announcement for Colin's funeral which was to take place the next day at ten in the morning and would be followed by a lunch. Harry looked up for a moment and then at Ginny. Ginny saw his eyes and wrapped her arm around him even as she could feel the tears forming in her own eyes.

"I'll be right beside you love," she whispered.

Harry leaned into her, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Thanks," he whispered back.

Ginny knew that he was thanking her for the comfort that her hug had provided and didn't answer.

Harry picked up the second letter and opened it shakily as he read the return address on it. Ginny knew that this letter would bother him so she stood and moved behind him, placing a hand gently on each of his shoulders. He spread out the parchment and suddenly found the room short of air. Ginny felt her boyfriend shudder as he read Remus and Dora's funeral announcement. The funeral was to take place on the ninth, the day after Colin's funeral, also at ten in the morning. Since the service was being held in Godric's Hollow, there would be a small gathering at the Burrow at around two in the afternoon for those who wished to come. Harry sat for a moment, aware that Ginny was trying to give him space yet keep him close and Mrs. Weasley was keeping her gaze on her counter top. For a moment he considered running, but he quickly buried that thought. Instead he shrugged Ginny's hands off of his shoulders and stood. Ginny looked straight into his eyes, almost daring him to try to run. He surprised her when he wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair. She felt tears escape his eyes as she saw her mother turn around out of the corner of her eye. Ginny turned so that Harry's face was out of her mother's view, hoping that Mrs. Wealsey understood that she was protecting Harry's privacy. After a few moments Harry had regained his composure and hugged Ginny tight. She hugged him back and kissed his cheek before releasing her hold. Harry returned to the remaining letters finding that most of them were sent by people who wished to simply thank him for his defeat of Voldemort. He reached the last letter and found that it was from Kingsley. The letter was to inform Harry that the rebuilding of Hogwarts would begin about one week after Remus and Dora's funeral. He showed the letter to Ginny and she read over it before smiling softly and saying that she would be ready.

For the rest of the day Harry and Ginny wandered the Burrow and the surrounding grounds. Harry found three stones that he liked and put them in his pocket. Ginny asked him about them but all he told her was that he had plans for them. After a rather subdued and quiet dinner Harry found himself on the sofa in front of the fire. Ginny came in after doing the dishes and sat down next to him.

"You know, love, tomorrow's going to be a long day," she stated.

"Yeah, I guess I know that," he replied a bit distractedly.

"So why don't we go to bed," she asked.

Harry looked at her for a moment and then turned his gaze back to the fire.

"You go, I don't think I'll be too long before I go up," he said.

Ginny understood from his tone that he was thinking about the next two days. She left him and walked up to her room. As she entered she noticed that Hermione was sleeping soundly, for once, and thought about the last few times she had slept soundly herself. Instead of climbing into bed after she had changed, Ginny collected a few pillows and a blanket. She walked back down the stairs and saw that Harry was still staring at the now nearly cold fire. She walked over to him and settled beside him.

"You've got to sleep sometime," she said quietly, making him jump.

Harry looked at her and saw the concern in her eyes.

"I know," he said just as quietly.

"Can't get them out of your mind, can you," she asked, referring to Colin, Remus, and Dora.

"Them and little Teddy," Harry answered brokenly.

Ginny heard and felt the sorrow in his voice. She gently pulled him to her and held his head to her shoulder. She knew that Teddy's situation hurt Harry deeply and she would not push her boyfriend to talk about it. If she was honest with herself she would say that Harry would make an amazing godfather for the boy and someday a great father for his own children. Her thoughts started to stray toward the idea that his children would be their children but soon shook that thought off, telling herself that their relationship was too new to be thinking like that.

"Harry, I'm not sure that I can understand how you feel completely but I think I have an idea of what you're thinking. Teddy will not have the life you did. He's going to be loved and he will know about his parents and he'll have his godparents," she whispered soothingly into his ear.

Harry hugged her tight for a moment. His sorrow lightened slightly at her words as though she knew just exactly what he needed to hear. Ginny set the pillows against the arm of the sofa after she had released Harry.

"Lie down love," she said softly.

Harry stared at her for a moment before he did as she asked. Ginny gently removed his glasses and set them on the end table before lying down beside him. Harry's arm wound protectively around her waist as she snuggled against him.

"Since I know that you won't sleep well I think I'll help you," Ginny whispered sweetly.

Harry gave her a gentle squeeze which she smiled at as she snuggled closer. She kissed him softly and laid her head against his shoulder.

"Good night love," she whispered as she closed her eyes.

Harry watched her eyes slide shut and felt her breath deepen. He watched his girlfriend sleep comfortably for a while noticing that the glow from the remaining embers of the fire seemed to light up her hair. He thought at that moment that he was looking at an angel. As his eyelids grew heavy he decided that is exactly what she was and smiled.

"Good night, my angel, I love you," he whispered as his eyes finally began to close.

"I love you too," Ginny said in her sleep with a smile as she snuggled even closer to her boyfriend.

At ten the next morning Harry and Ginny found themselves sitting with a number of their classmates from Dumbledore's Army in a small chapel. The sun showed brightly through the stained glass windows as they watched what they assumed were family and friends of the Creeveys walk in and take seats. Harry observed the gathering people seeing that many were carrying a small package of tissues or clinging tightly to their husbands or wives or children The minister that the Creeveys had asked to perform the service stepped up to the small podium at the front and waited for everyone to get seated. When they had he opened the service with a prayer and then gave a short speech about God's plan for everyone and related it to Colin. He then offered another prayer.

"I will now read from scripture," the minister began after the prayer and opened his bible before continuing, "_The Lord is my shepherd I shall not want. He maketh me to lie down in green pastures: he leadeth me beside still waters. He restoreth my soul: He leadeth me in the paths of righteousness for His name's sake. Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: for thou art with my; thy rod and thy staff they comfort me. Thou preparest a table before me in the presence of mine enemies: thou anointest my head with oil; my cup runneth over. Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life: and I will dwell in the House of the Lord forever.__*_ This young man stood in the face of a terrible evil and was sadly taken. He fought against that evil because it was right and true. His sacrifice makes him a hero in the eyes of many…"

When Harry had heard the reading something in his heart clicked. He looked down at his knees and fought to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. Somehow this particular passage had touched him in a way that he could not figure out even though he couldn't remember ever hearing it before. Ginny seemed to sense her boyfriend's sorrow and put her arm around him. Even though she had tears in her own eyes she could tell that he was fighting to hold his in.

"Harry its okay to let it out," she whispered to him brokenly.

Harry put his arm around his girlfriend when he heard the sad tones in her voice. He pulled her to him and tilted his head toward hers. He still held his tears back but he allowed his sorrow to show in the way that he held Ginny. The couple continued to listen to the minister's speech about bravery in the face of evil and heroism through sacrifice and taking comfort in knowing that one day each and every one present would see Colin again.

The minister closed the service with a prayer and stepped down from the podium. The assembled family and friends followed him out to the small cemetery for the graveside part of the service. Dennis and his parents sat right at the edge of the grave while the members of Dumbledore's Army stood off to one side and the remaining friends and family filled in the gap between them. The minister gave a short speech and offered another prayer before concluding the service and inviting everyone to stay for the luncheon that was to take place at noon.

As the crowd began to disperse a loud sob was heard. Harry turned to see Dennis on his knees next to Colin's grave, barely able to hold himself up. His parents stood nearby completely unable to do anything to comfort their remaining son as they were too consumed with their own form of grief. In a flash Harry and George were at the young man's side doing all they could to comfort him. After several moments Dennis had calmed down and waved his parents forward. Ginny went to Harry's side and put her arm around him. Harry removed a polished stone from his pocket, one that Ginny recognized immediately, and drew his wand. He waved the wand over the stone muttering incantations as he had with the stone that sits by Fred's grave. After a few moments Harry handed the stone to Dennis who bent down and set the stone at the base of Colin's headstone. Engraved on the small stone was the Gryphindor house crest in the upper left with a camera and a wand at the center and a script D.A. at the bottom right. Across the bottom were the words, 'Loyal to the end'. Dennis stood and turned to Harry.

"All he ever wanted was to be accepted," the young man said quietly.

"I wish that I'd accepted his friendship earlier," Harry replied brokenly.

"He knew, Harry, that you had, even if it wasn't until we'd joined the Army," Dennis said as he placed a hand on Harry's shoulder.

Dennis turned back to the grave.

"Farewell, for now, brother," he said and then left with his parents.

Ginny stepped forward and placed a gentle kiss on the headstone.

"You were my first friend at Hogwarts," she said as tears fell from her eyes again.

She got up and stepped into Harry's waiting arms. Harry held Ginny tight while he stared at Colin's stone.

"You were taken before your time. I'm sorry Colin," he said as the tears he'd been fighting to hold back finally broke free.

Ginny hugged Harry tight, knowing that he'd finally allowed his pain to come to the surface. The couple stood grieving together while George kept his eyes focused on anything but them. They went back into the chapel a few moments later and joined Ron and Hermione.

Hermione looked at Harry and saw that his expression looked pained yet puzzled.

"You okay Harry," she asked.

"I don't know. What I do know is that passage that the minister read seemed to comfort me," he said.

"It's a passage from the Bible Harry and that particular passage was intended to be words of comfort," the bookworm stated.

"Is there any book you haven't read," Ron asked, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"Yes Ronald, there are books that I haven't read," Hermione said irritably.

"You said that those words were meant to be words of comfort, but for whom," Harry asked.

"All that is known for sure, Harry, is that that passage was written by King David of Israel," Hermione answered.

Harry thought about this for a moment and decided that whom the words were supposed to comfort was not important, the fact that they did provide comfort was the important thing.

Later that evening Harry found himself on the sofa in the Burrow's living room. His mind was still working overtime as he tried to process the whole day. It seemed to him that if he repeated the passage that the minister had read in his mind, he could draw some comfort from it when his memories would feed his pain and sorrow, but it only worked so well. It seemed that only Ginny's presence, and more to the point, her touch, could comfort him completely. At that thought he smiled but it was quickly wiped away as he started thinking about the next day. He knew that Remus and Dora's funeral would be, by far, the most difficult for him personally due to his personal connection to Remus and the situation that the battle had left his own godson in.

Ginny appeared at the bottom of the stairs just as her boyfriend seemed to have needed her. She walked over to where he was sitting and saw that he was near breaking down. She quickly sat down beside him and gathered him into her arms as he was finally overcome with his feelings.

"Shhh, its okay love. I'm here," she whispered soothingly.

Harry wrapped his arms around her and leaned into her embrace. Ginny knew, somehow, that her boyfriend had to be thinking about tomorrow's funeral. She held him while he got out some of his pain on her shoulder, whispering comforting words in his ear and gently caressing his back. When he calmed enough to get some measure of control she summoned a few pillows and a blanket. After she arranged the pillows she gently pushed Harry so that he was lying down and covered him with the blanket.

"Get some sleep my love," she said softly as she kissed his forehead.

Harry settled easily under the blanket and felt fatigue begin to overtake him. He turned his head so that he could see his girlfriend's face.

"I love you," he whispered as his eyes slid shut.

"I love you too," Ginny whispered back and then she gently kissed him.

Ginny stood up and summoned a few more pillows and her blanket. She took them over to the easy chair next to the sofa and settled down in it, planning on keeping watch over Harry. She would have liked to have been next to him, wrapped in his arms, and he in hers, but she knew that she would be pushing the edge of her mother's understanding at this point. Instead she settled for being close to him. As she started to drift to sleep she looked back over at her boyfriend.

"Dream sweet dreams tonight honey," she whispered as her hopes that Harry didn't have a nightmare, but have good dreams instead, were swallowed into the sea of darkness that is sleep.

A few hours later Ron and Hermione arrived at the bottom of the stairs, both wondering about their room mates. They walked into the living room and saw Harry and Ginny. Hermione smiled as she took in the scene before her. Harry and Ginny had somehow unconsciously reached out and took each other's hands in their sleep. Ron also saw this, and the fact that they were not in the same piece of furniture together, and smiled himself. Their smiles faded as they saw Harry's face suddenly change from smiling to a look of deep pain. A tear trickled down his cheek as he shifted, squeezing Ginny's hand in the process. Ginny suddenly squeezed right back and Harry quieted just as quickly as he had moved.

"He's going to need her so much tomorrow," Ron said as he thought about his friend.

"He'll need all of us Ron, all of us," Hermione whispered back.

As soon as she had said that she walked over to Harry and knelt next to him, placing a gentle hand on his cheek.

"I'll be here for you brother," she whispered and then kissed his forehead.

She turned and took Ginny's free hand.

"Keep close to him Ginny, you're his anchor," she whispered to her friend's sleeping form.

Ron walked over beside Hermione and took Ginny's hand from her while he placed his other hand on Harry's shoulder. He was going to say something to both of them at first but something stopped him. Hermione stood and put her hand on her boyfriend's shoulder. He let go of Ginny's hand and placed his now free hand on Hermione's. She smiled softly and turned her hand to take hold of his. At the same time she retook Ginny's hand, completing the circle.

"I'm still with you Harry, and so are these two amazing young ladies. We'll all hold you up when you need us," he whispered.

Hermione gently set Ginny's hand down and turned to her boyfriend, wrapping her arms around him.

"It's our turn to sit watch," she whispered.

Ron nodded and the couple took up a spot against a chair on the floor. Hermione leaned against Ron and took his hand as he wrapped his arm around her. They sat for only a moment before feeling sleep begin to take them. The last thing they saw as their leadened eyelids slid shut was Harry smiling.

*1 Psalm 23 NKJV


	7. Mischief Managed

7: Mischief Managed

Ginny awoke early the next morning to the sound of her brother's snoring. She immediately looked over at the sofa and saw Harry still sleeping soundly although she had no idea how with the noise that Ron was making. She also noticed that Harry had his hand tightly clasped around her own. She smiled at that, wondering how they had managed to reach for each other in the night. At that moment she spotted movement out of the corner of her eye. She looked toward the motion and saw Hermione attempting to stretch. The older witch looked back at Ginny and smiled softly. Ginny gently freed her hand and got up to walk over to her friend. Hermione also started to get up but found that she couldn't as Ron had his arm wrapped protectively around her. She thought for a moment before putting her hand over his mouth and poking his ribs. Ron started awake and let out a muffled shout. When Ron realized that his girlfriend and sister were awake he closed his mouth. Hermione let go of Ron and stood as she was now free of his arms. Ginny motioned that they should follow her into the kitchen.

As soon as they were in the kitchen Ginny asked Ron and Hermione to sit and wait while she got the boys up. The couple did as they were asked noticing that Ginny seemed to have something important on her mind. Hermione started trying to process what she had already observed and found that everything Ginny was doing pointed toward Harry.

Ginny returned with her brothers, all of whom looked somewhat irate. Once everyone had sat down she turned and looked at them.

"Why did you drag us all out of bed," George asked.

"So that I could be sure that I had your attention," Ginny said simply.

"Is this about Harry," Hermione asked with a knowing tone.

Ginny nodded at the older witch.

"You all know where we're going today, right," Ginny asked.

Everyone nodded.

"And you know why," she added.

Again they all nodded. Hermione was already bouncing in her seat as she had put everything together.

"Do any of you, besides Ron, Ginny, and me have any idea of how Harry is going to feel today," Hermione asked.

It was as though a light went on in everyone's heads.

"I don't think any of us can truly understand how Harry's going to feel," Bill said.

"He's right Ginny, Hermione and I are his best friends and we really only have an idea of how he's going to take today. You might be the only one who has a better idea," Ron said.

"That's just it Ron, I know he's not doing well with Remus' death but he can't even hold himself together long enough to talk about it. Add that to the fact that he's taking Teddy's loss of both of his parents hard, and that he hasn't truly recovered from Colin and Fred's funerals, and you can probably guess how he's going to feel today," Ginny explained.

George suddenly became interested in the table top at the mention of Fred.

"He's going to feel lost and hurt and helpless," George said to the table.

"Tell them what you mean George," Hermione said softly as she picked up on George's tone.

"He's hurting so bad because they're gone and its hurting him so much that little Teddy has been put in the position that he was in almost sixteen years ago and he feels helpless to do anything about it because he can't bring them back, no matter how much he wishes that he could," George said as a lone tear escaped his eye.

"How do you know that George," Bill asked.

"I know because that's exactly how I felt when I saw Fred. It's how I feel now, and all I know is that I want the hurt to stop," George said brokenly.

Hermione and Bill went over to George and wrapped their arms around him. Ginny and Ron both stood fighting their own tears for a moment before joining in the hug.

"That's why you went after him that night, isn't it," Ginny asked as she started to feel her resolve crack.

"I wasn't about to lose a second brother," George whispered.

"That's why he'll need all of us today," Ron said softly.

"He will, but he'll need Ginny most of all, she's his anchor and his greatest source of comfort," George said, echoing Hermione's words from the previous night.

"Then we'll be there for him," Charlie said, thumping his hand on the table.

"Oui, we weel. 'E eez az much a bruzzer to me az 'e eez to you," Fleur agreed, her voice thick with emotion.

"Are we going to be enough," Percy asked.

"Maybe we will, maybe not, but we'll make sure that he has his family and his closest friends to surround him with comfort and hold him up when he needs it," Bill said.

"Yes, we will," George said, now looking fiercely determined.

Ginny smiled as her brothers and sister-in-law pulled together, ready to support her boyfriend.

A few hours later the Weasley family arrived in Godric's Hollow. Harry had gone ahead of them to meet Andromeda and help her take care of a few very last minute arrangements. Although Ginny was not happy about this, she decided to use the time to gather some of Harry's closest friends. The group, all members of Dumbledore's Army, sat and listened with rapt attention as Ginny explained that Harry was going to need every bit of comfort that he could get today. She told them about Harry's connection to Remus and that he had made Harry his son's Godfather. By the time she was finished Ginny saw that Luna, Pavarti, and Padma had tears in their eyes.

"It must hurt so bad to know that another child will have to go through something like that," Pavarti said brokenly.

"Especially when it's something so personal," Padma added.

"And after fighting so hard to keep exactly that from happening," Neville, who looked completely shaken, said softly.

Luna walked over to Neville and hugged him.

"But Teddy will have Harry won't he. I know it won't be the same but we know that Harry will make sure that Teddy is loved," Luna said softly.

"And Harry will have us whenever he needs us, but most especially today," Neville said, his voice strong and his eyes suddenly determined.

Seamus and Dean nodded with grunts of agreement. Ginny smiled slightly at how Harry's friends showed how much they cared for him.

"Lass, you'd better go find Harry, he'll be needin' ya. We'll make sure that we're close," Seamus said, his accent coming out strongly as he shifted his bagpipe.

Ginny nodded and turned in the direction of the small chapel. She spotted her boyfriend as soon as she walked through the door. He was standing alone near the front of the chapel with his hands in his pockets, his back to her. Ginny walked silently up behind him and gently slipped her arms around his waist. Harry turned as he felt the contact and looked down just enough to meet her gaze.

"How are you doing sweetheart," Ginny asked.

Harry frowned a bit as he tried to grasp his feelings well enough to answer her.

"I'm not sure," he said finally.

Ginny squeezed him gently which pulled him closer.

"You know that I'm here when you need me," she said.

Harry nodded and gently kissed her. When he pulled away she set her head against his chest. The couple stood holding each other for a few moments before Ginny felt Harry's breath shorten. She knew he was trying to hold himself together and she found that she could not ask him to let his guard down.

"Let's sit down honey," Ginny whispered.

Harry allowed her to lead him to a seat right at the end of a row. He sank into it as she took the seat next to him.

"I know it hurts Harry but I'm here and Ron is here and Hermione and everyone else," she whispered while she held Harry.

The couple sat holding each other quietly while the room started to fill. After a few moments Ginny noticed that she and Harry were surrounded by friends and family.

Kingsley stepped up to the podium at the front of the chapel and patiently waited for everyone to take their seats. When they did he laid out a sheet of parchment and lowered his head solemnly.

"Today is a sad day. It is sad not only for me but for all of you as well. We gather to mourn the loss of these two people who fought for our freedom to do the very thing that they had precious little time to do with each other. They fought for our world to be a better place, free from fear and tyranny. They fought for our freedom to live and love and have families, for our children to learn and grow without prejudice. Their own love gave them a son who they have tragically had to leave behind. They fought for him and for their friends and now they lie here, having sacrificed everything for us. It is said that there is no love greater than for a man to lay down his life for another. I believe this wholeheartedly. Remus and Nymphadora Lupin laid down their lives so that we might be free. We mourn them now proudly as their friends and their family. It is true that we would all prefer that they could stand with us, not have left us, but we must not dwell on that. A truly wise man once said that those we love never truly leave us, but remain in our hearts forever. I believe that they are watching us all, truly happy that we've won the war that took them from us. I also believe that they would want us to continue on instead of mourning their passing. So, to honor them and their memory, we will all share this day of sadness with the promise that every day after this one will be progressively happier. Now, if you all would, please join me outside for the graveside service."

Everyone got up nearly in unison and followed the Minister out of the chapel. Harry, still wrapped firmly in Ginny's arms, followed uneasily. Ginny could tell that he was fighting to keep his composure but she didn't know how much longer that would last.

Once everyone had gathered around the graves, Kingsley motioned for Harry and Andromeda to step to the front. Ginny stayed glued to Harry's side knowing that he was getting very close to breaking down. As everyone took seats, Kingsley began to speak.

"Nymphadora Tonks Lupin was a great friend and a brilliant auror. She was also a member of the Order of the Phoenix. Her accomplishments as and auror, though she was still new, were great but none were so great as her becoming a mother. I believe she would have made an excellent mother as she had already been an excellent wife for Remus. Remus was also my friend and a fellow member of the Order. I only knew him briefly though and not so well as the one who has chosen to speak briefly about him. Harry, if you will."

Harry nodded and stepped out of Ginny's embrace. When he arrived in front of the crowd he turned and took a deep breath.

"Professor Remus Lupin was a good friend to me and to my late father. He was the last link to my parents. He taught many of us until the end of my third year when word got out that he was a werewolf. He taught me how to cast a Patronus and told me about my parents that year. I know from my friendship with him that he would have been an amazing father to his and Dora's son Teddy. They named me Teddy's Godfather, a fact that I am unimaginably honored, and I will proudly do everything in my power to tell Teddy about his parents and what great people they were. I know that, wherever they are, Remus and Dora are happy together. Pain and sorrow are reserved for us, but it doesn't have to last. Together we can bring comfort and healing and eventually happiness. That is what I believe they would have wanted, and I vow to do so," Harry said, his voice breaking occasionally.

With that Harry returned to Ginny's side as Kingsley stepped back to his place.

"Honor Guard," he said clearly.

Seven aurors stepped forward and raised their wands in salute. Behind everyone a bagpipe began to play _Amazing Grace_ as an eighth auror gave the orders, 'Ready? Mark! Fire!' At once seven streaks of red sparks shot forward from the wizards' wands with an accompanying boom. Harry shut his eyes tight at the sounds. Ginny squeezed him tightly as she felt his posture stiffen. With a second series of sparks and booms, tears fell from Harry's eyes. Ginny looked up at Harry to see the tears and started to caress his back even with tears in her own eyes. On the third and final series of sparks and booms Harry's resolve broke and he fell to his knees in tears, Ginny knelt beside him and pulled him close. She held him tight while trying to comfort her boyfriend. Ron and Hermione saw Harry break down and rushed forward. Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry and Ginny while Ron put his hand gently on his best friend's shoulder. George came forward and copied Ron by putting his hand on Harry's other shoulder. When Seamus had finished playing his pipes he lowered the instrument and walked up to Neville, pointing toward Harry. Neville nodded and brushed Luna's hand. Together the three of them and Dean walked forward. Luna immediately went around and knelt in front of Harry.

"We're all here Harry Potter. Your friends and family are here for you," the blonde witch said in her distinctly dreamy voice.

By this time the rest of the Weasleys had gathered around Harry, as had Pavarti and Padma. Harry's tears subsided slowly and he turned completely into Ginny's embrace as his arms wound around her. Hermione calmly got up and went to Ron's side, understanding that Harry needed Ginny at that moment. All of his friends and family were still gathered around him but he could only hear Ginny whispering comforting words in his ear. A few moments passed as Ginny continued to comfort Harry before he stood and walked forward to the graves. He reached into his pocket and pulled out two polished stones. Ginny walked up behind him and wrapped her arm around his waist as he drew his wand. Neville signaled to the others to gather behind the couple. Harry began muttering incantations as he moved his wand over the stones. When he finished, a few moments later, he set each stone down at the base of Remus and Dora's headstone. On the one he made for Remus he engraved a Gryphindor crest in the upper left with a half ring around a full moon and a wand. Near the bottom he carved a small phoenix and the words 'Mischief Managed' across the bottom. For Dora's he had carved a Hufflepuff Badger in the upper left and the opposite half ring around an auror's badge and wand. Near the bottom was also a phoenix and the words, 'For a little more love in the world' across the bottom. Andromeda brought Teddy up and stood beside Harry. She looked at the small stones and smiled. Harry looked over to the witch and his Godson.

"Could I," he asked.

"Of course Harry," Andromeda answered.

Harry took Teddy carefully and cradled him in his arms almost naturally despite the fact that he had never held a baby. Ginny knew, somehow, that Harry would want some time alone with his Godson and stepped back to join her family. Harry walked up and knelt with Teddy in front of the stones.

"They didn't want to leave you. They fought this war so you would have a happy childhood and get to grow up without being afraid. I'm going to make sure that you get all of that. You're not going to have the childhood that I did," Harry whispered haltingly to the infant.

Teddy seemed to sense that Harry was having a hard time talking to him and he moved to snuggle deep in Harry's arms. This brought a fresh wave of tears to Harry's eyes before he could stop them. It seemed to him that the child in his arms was channeling not only his own parents, but Harry's as well. He imagined that they were all trying to comfort him through the innocent baby.

Ginny watched from her position near her father as Harry spoke to Teddy. She couldn't hear what he was saying but had a very good idea that her boyfriend was promising his Godson the world and then some. She watched as Teddy shifted deeper into Harry's arms and the sudden wave of tears from Harry. At that moment she felt that Harry needed her. She walked forward and knelt in front of her boyfriend.

"Love, let me take him," she whispered.

Harry shook his head roughly and looked down at the infant.

"He's younger than I was," Harry said softly.

Andromeda watched as Harry's composure steadily broke down with her grandson in the young man's arms. She knew that Harry would never hurt Teddy just by watching the way that he held the baby but she also knew that Harry was in tremendous pain emotionally. She kept still as she watched Ginny Weasley kneel in front of him. Judging from the way Harry shook his head the young woman had just asked Harry to allow her to take Teddy. Then she heard his reasoning and Harry's response to the offer made absolute sense.

Ginny knew that Harry was hurting and she knew that he felt responsible for the loss of Remus and Dora. She also knew that this had touched something in his heart when he thought about Teddy.

"Harry, sweetheart, you don't have to grieve alone. We'll all be with you and help you with Teddy. Andromeda has already given him a home where he will be loved so much and I know that you'll do everything that you can to make sure that Teddy has a happy childhood. Let your friends help, let your family help, let me help," Ginny said quietly.

Harry looked at her for a moment and saw the conviction and love for him in her eyes and knew that she was right; he didn't have to take this responsibility alone.

"It just isn't fair Gin. What'd he do to deserve this," Harry asked.

"Harry, you knew just as well as I did that this was a possibility," Ginny answered, though not in an angry tone, but more of a gentle one.

"They should have never fought. They should have stayed with him to protect him and love him and make sure that he had the childhood he deserves," Harry said, his tone a bit on the angry side.

Ginny knew that this was a normal part of grieving and that Harry was really not angry.

"But they did fight and they did so just to protect him, because they loved him so much and they wanted to make sure that he got that very childhood. I know that this is something very personal to you and I will not claim to understand how you feel, but I do know that you will make absolutely certain that this little one gets the childhood that you didn't," Ginny said somewhat firmly but with the soft tone that she reserved only for Harry.

Harry thought a moment and then gently held Teddy out and watched her take him with a gentle, soft, and very loving touch. She held Teddy for a moment or two before taking him back to his grandmother. When she knelt back down in front of Harry, Ginny pulled him into her arms.

'You're going to be an amazing Godfather to him Harry," she whispered.

Harry held his girlfriend tight as he began to draw comfort from her embrace.

"Thanks love," he whispered back.

Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Luna watched from a distance as Harry held Teddy for the first time. They all saw him break down with the small child in his arms and Ginny move in to comfort him. Of the four, Ron and Neville seemed to understand best why Harry would lose control of his carefully checked emotions at that moment, though for very different reasons. Ron had been to the Dursley's and knew a little about the childhood that Harry had there, but Neville knew a similar loss to Harry and knew exactly how that felt. Hermione looked at the two men and seemed to see the understanding in their eyes.

"You know Ron, I don't think the pain will ever leave him completely," Neville said quietly.

"No mate, I don't think it will," Ron replied.

Hermione heard the words but nothing seemed to click into place in her mind.

'What are you two on about," the bushy haired witch asked.

"Hermione, I don't think we are the right people to explain this to you, but I guess we might be able to help you understand a bit better. You know Harry's story, right? Well think about this, what has just happened to Teddy," Neville asked.

"You don't mean," Hermione started to ask, but couldn't seem to bring the words to finish her question to her lips.

"This is so personal and so close to his heart Hermione," Ron said, trying not to let his voice betray how he felt.

"Oh my, I can't believe I didn't even think about that," Hermione said, completely horrified with herself.

"Hermione, I know that you're upset and no one would blame you for missing something like that," Luna said, her voice almost toneless, which was very unusual for the blonde witch.

"But after seven years, one would think that I would remember how Harry would feel," Hermione said, tears now streaming down her cheeks.

Ron took the young woman in his arms and held her close to him.

"Hun, that doesn't make you a bad person or a bad friend. We've all been through a lot and it is perfectly understandable," he whispered as he gently wiped the tears away.

Hermione buried her face in the crook of Ron's neck and cried as she thought about her best friend. After so much pain, she felt that this was just too much for Harry. Ron seemed to understand what was going through Hermione's mind and simply let her get it out. He knew that, even though Hermione was his girlfriend and she loved him, her friendship with Harry was very special to her and she worried every day about him.

"He'll be okay sweetie, Ginny will make sure of that," Ron said softly, trying to comfort his girlfriend.

'But what about Teddy, and Ginny? Who'll comfort them," Hermione asked.

"I'm sure that Harry will find a way to manage that," Luna said.

It was now late afternoon and many of the Order and Harry's closest friends were sitting together at the Burrow. The gathering had started at two o'clock as Mrs. Wealsey had put on a feast that rivaled any of those at Hogwarts. After everyone had eaten, they began to drift into separate conversations, most of which centered around memories of Remus and Dora. Harry caught snatches of different conversations as he drifted around aimlessly. After the funeral he had started to feel lost as he turned inward to his own memories. Everyone present seemed to understand that Harry needed some space and left him be, but they all watched him. After a short while they were all certain that he would talk to someone when he was ready and they stopped watching. All of them except Ginny. She was the only one who noticed that Harry had wandered off in the direction of the pond. When he didn't come back after about and hour she started going around to her brothers and her and Harry's friends. She told them that Harry had wandered toward the pond and that she was going to check on him and make sure that he was okay. Hermione reminded her that he might want some time alone to which Ginny had said that she wouldn't disturb him but only check on him. Hermione seemed to accept this with the understanding that Ginny was worried about her boyfriend. She asked that Ginny let them know if Harry needed anything at all. Ginny was so grateful that Hermione was so concerned for Harry, something that she knew just was, but had doubted it when the older witch had simply not known about Harry's disappearance to the pond, that she hugged her.

"If he needs you I'll figure something out," Ginny said.

With that Ginny walked into the house and grabbed a couple jumpers and a warm blanket. Being late spring the weather was warm during the day, but it could still be quite chilly at night. Satisfied that she had everything that she thought they would need, Ginny set off for the pond. She jogged as far as she could and then slowed to a silent walk as soon as she was sure that Harry would hear her. When she reached the edge of the pond, a spot that she had found Harry sitting many times the summer after Sirius' death, she found him sitting on the grass with his knees drawn up against his chest and his back to her. Ginny took another silent step forward hoping to just get close enough to be sure that her boyfriend was okay.

"You don't have to sneak up Gin," he said suddenly.

Ginny was startled that he had spoken.

"How'd you know it was me," she asked.

"You're the only one who knows where I would go when I needed to be alone here, and you were the only one who saw me come this way," Harry said tonelessly.

"I just wanted to check on you and make sure that you didn't need anything," she said softly.

"Actually Gin, now that you're here, I could use the company," Harry said in a tone that screamed for comfort.

Ginny walked over to her boyfriend and sat down. She set the blanket and jumpers aside and looked at him.

"What do you need honey," Ginny asked sweetly.

Harry turned to her and pulled her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around him as he buried his face in her hair. She knew that he wasn't going to answer her question directly but took his actions as all the answer she needed. The couple held each other in silence for a while, taking in the comfort of being together and shedding tears that had not yet been shed for the last few days.

"You know, you're the one who's been keeping me here," Harry whispered brokenly.

"What do you mean Harry," Ginny asked.

He pulled away from her just far enough to look into her chocolate eyes.

"I mean that, with everything that has been happening since the… well, since that night, I've been wanting to run, to try to get away from all of this sorrow, but I couldn't. I knew that if I did run that I'd be hurting you and I couldn't stand the thought of that. You've been my greatest source of comfort, my angel," Harry said, showing her a vulnerability that she had only seen a very select few times.

His tone was so filled with his love for her that her breath caught in her throat, especially at his last words. She couldn't believe that she'd been his source of comfort over the last few days in the way that he described.

"Harry, I couldn't be any of that. I'm just little Ginny," she said timidly.

"But you are just that, and so much more, and you are not little Ginny anymore, you are one of the bravest most gentle young women that I have ever known," Harry said, and then added, "to me you are perfect."

Ginny felt the tears falling from her eyes yet again as she pulled Harry to her and squeezed him tight in her arms.

"I love you so much," she whispered.

"I love you too, angel," Harry whispered back.

The couple rejoined their friends a short time later. Neville, Luna, Ron, and Hermione looked at Harry and saw that his face did not hold an expression of sorrow.

"He's at peace and has found both his comfort and the closure that he needed," Luna said, voicing the answer to the question that seemed to be on everyone else's mind.

Harry and Ginny walked right up to their friends and stopped. Ginny slid around in front of her boyfriend so that her back was to him. Harry gently wrapped his arms around her waist and set his chin softly on top of her head.

"Alright Harry," Ron asked.

"Not really, but I'll get better," Harry said as he gently squeezed Ginny, causing her to smile.

Ron picked up on this and realized that his little sister was the source of the peaceful expression on Harry's face. Hermione also spotted this and smiled.

"She's your anchor Harry, and you've finally realized it, haven't you," Hermione said knowingly.

"No Hermione, she's so much more, she's my angel," he said, grinning as he dropped a kiss on his girlfriend's hair.

Both Neville and Luna smiled at the grin that spread across Harry's face as he answered his best friend. They knew now that, no matter how difficult the days ahead got, the couple in front of them would pull each other through.

A bit later, after the 'adults' had retired for the evening; Seamus produced a few bottles of firewhiskey. Everyone gathered around a small ring that Hermione was currently lighting a bon fire in. When Ron and George turned up with glasses Seamus poured drinks for everyone. Once Hermione had the fire glowing hot everyone encircled it, sitting together as friends or with their significant others.

"You know, most of us have been together since we started Hogwarts and yet we've only gotten together like this for sad occasions. We'll have to change that," Seamus said.

All of the friends present nodded or murmured agreement.

"We should try to find something we can get together and celebrate," Dean said.

"Why can't we celebrate now," Harry asked.

"What would we celebrate," Pavarti questioned in return.

"How about we celebrate the lives of the heroes we've laid to rest," Harry suggested.

The group was silent and solemn for a moment, every one of them tense at the thought.

"Yeah, why don't we," Ron said, standing up to show he was behind Harry.

"Wouldn't that be, you know, inappropriate," Padma asked.

"What would be inappropriate about remembering our friends in happier times," Neville asked.

"Too right you are Neville! We should remember our friends in happier times. That's what they would have wanted, it's what Fred would have wanted," George said as a tear ran down his cheek.

Ginny snuggled tighter to Harry as she felt tears in her eyes. Harry squeezed her gently as he did his best to control himself. He noticed that Ron was also fighting to hold his sadness in check with Hermione's help.

"How about we toast to our friends, alive and fallen," Seamus said, raising his glass.

"To friends," Harry and Ginny said together as they too raised their glasses.

"To friends and heroes," Neville said a little louder as he raised his glass and nodded toward Harry.

"To friends and heroes," Hermione repeated as she stood finally and wrapped an arm around Ron while she nodded toward Harry and Neville.

"To friends, heroes, and the loved ones they fought for," Luna said, sounding almost frighteningly normal as she smiled at Harry and Ginny, and Ron and Hermione.

This continued around the circle as each member repeated or added to the toast. By the time they had gotten around they drank as they thought about a special memory of one of the fallen heroes. Seamus refilled glasses and they started to share their memories. Most were simply happy memories but some were obviously very special to the person who was sharing.

'I remember the first day of Defense back in third year. It was the first time that a teacher actually showed confidence in me. Thanks Professor Lupin," Neville said his eyes a bit misty.

"Remus told me so much about my parents and taught me how to cast my patronus," Harry said.

All conversation stopped at this. The mood was suddenly very solemn as everyone who knew Remus, knew well that he and Harry were very close, but the mood was not frozen in sorrow. They were surprised to find that Harry was not visibly fighting to hold back tears but looking thoughtful and reflective.

"Aye, you're gonna miss 'im, aren't ya," Seamus asked.

"More than I could ever possibly describe," Harry answered.

"We'll miss all of our friends. It hurts now but eventually the pain goes away and it gets easier," Luna said.

"They'll always be in our hearts, as long as we remember them. They're always with us," Hermione said.

"Professor Dumbledore said something like that to me in first year after our little adventure Hermione. You know what? He was right," Harry said.


	8. And They will Fall One by One

I appologize for the long delay in posting this. I also appologize in advance for any inaccuracies or impossibilities as I went with the information I could find. Please R&R, and also let me know what you thought.

Now, a bit of a warning, this chapter gets a bit rough toward the end. I tried to make sure that I rated the fic so that anyone reading this would know that there is going to be a few parts that young children should not read. Although I try to keep things as age friendly as I can as a rule, there are times, like this one, that a chapter will flow as it will and some things just turn out this way.

Note: this chapter may not seem like it really belongs or is kind of off on its own but I have plans for later chapters and this chapter will hopefully set the basis for them.

Chapter 8: And They Will Fall… One by One

A man appeared in a valley somewhere in Northern Scotland clad in a black cloak. He swiveled his head back and forth as he raised his wand, confirming that he was a wizard. His cautious move wasn't an act of defense but more of an act of preparedness. Ever since he had fled from Hogwarts, this man had taken to checking the area around him anywhere that he had traveled. Slowly and deliberately he started forward, keeping his wand raised at a ready position. He did not care about the possibility that a muggle might see him as it would be their last sight as far as he was concerned.

After about an hour of walking, stopping every so often to cover his tracks in the snow and mud, he came up to a small camp nestled in the shadow of a high mountain. He knew that this would be the last night that the camp would remain intact as he and his companions should have already moved, but one, the one who had taken over leadership in their eyes, had insisted that they remain to honor this one's wife. As he entered the camp he saw that much of the funeral pyre was ready and the man who was so insistent was gently laying his wife's magically preserved body upon it. This man looked up to spot his returning companion.

"What news Antonin," the man asked.

"The Ministry is undermanned and does not have the resources to protect the boy or that meddlesome family," the man called Antonin answered.

"Good. Then that means we will have some time to gather more of our own," the second man replied with an evil grin.

"Who've we got so far besides your brother," Antonin asked.

"Jugson and both Goyles, as useless as they are. Crabbe should be along if he can get over his bloody grief over his son's stupidity," the second man answered.

"Rodolphus we need to get moving. I understand your wishes but I'm almost positive that Shacklebolt will have the few Aurors he has left poking around here soon," Antonin said.

"Yes Antonin, you may well be right, we must move again but we will do so tomorrow at first light that is if that lump of a son Goyle's got doesn't fall asleep on his watch again," Rodolphus said.

"It wouldn't do to get caught, maybe I should teach the boy a lesson," Antonin growled.

"No, not right now. We still need him if for no other reason than as another wand," Rodolphus said.

Antonin fell silent as he could find no argument for the point. Rodolphus continued to prepare the funeral pyre as his brother emerged from one of the tents.

"Did I hear that we are moving again," Rabastan asked.

"At first light," Rodolphus answered, not taking his attention away from the pyre.

"Where to this time," Rabastan asked, apparently beginning to calculate what would be needed.

"We'll figure that out later. Brother, would you help me ready Bella's body," Rodolphus said.

Rabastan nodded and set to work helping his brother prepare Bellatrix Lestrange's body.

"Antonin get the rest of them out here," Rodolphus said in a tone that indicated that it was time.

Antonin Dolohov nodded and began going around the tents. When the remaining men had gathered Rodolphus stood tall.

"Tonight we honor the one who should have taken the Dark Lord's place when he fell because of that brat Potter. Now, as Bella was killed, we must carry on with his noble work without her fierce ability to inspire. For now I will take what should have been her place, if only to seek my revenge. Potter will pay for what he has taken from us and from me. For now, though, we will honor my dear wife and gather our numbers. Bella, my dear, know that I will avenge you and, by the pure blood that flows through my veins, when I am finished I will have wiped the names of Potter and Weasley from the face of the earth, or I will die trying," Rodolphus said, his sad tone laced with anger.

With that Rodolphus cast a spell into the pyre, setting it ablaze. His anger grew when he prepared to send the Dark Mark skyward but remembered that he could not if he wished to remain free. The gathered men held their gaze down solemnly for a moment before walking over to the table that they had transfigured from a log. On the table laid a map with several markers. Each marker represented a previous camp. Rabastan and Rodolphus studied the map for several moments before looking up.

"We will go here at first light and rest so that we can reach our destination, here, by dusk," Rodolphus said as he pointed first to South-Eastern England and then to the North-Western shore of Germany.

"Why so far away," Jugson asked.

"Because, you idiot, I don't think I can get what I want if I am in Azkaban," Rodolphus answered hotly.

"Of course not," Jugson said.

"Now from what I can tell we may be able to set up some kind of base once we are out of the country. I have a contact currently in Germany who has already found that we will be more free to move around. However we will have to move a few times to get into position to strike when the time comes," Rodolphus said, his tone noticeably more calm.

"Where do you propose we set up then," Rabastan asked.

"I'm not sure yet. We will need to get a better idea of how many we will have to decide that," Rodolphus answered.

"How many are still out," Antonin asked.

"Six that I know about but I also know that Greyback is dug in and too well hidden to contact," Rodolphus said.

"So we have five more to contact," Antonin asked with a thoughtful expression.

"Yes but one of them, if we can contact him, will need to stay over here to keep us informed," Rodolphus answered.

"Rookwood," Rabastan said.

"Yes, he still has contacts that may be useful," Rodolphus replied.

"That still leaves us with five to make contact with. Augustus should be one of the first so that he can begin gathering his resources and information," Antonin said.

Rodolphus looked appraisingly at Dolohov.

"That is an excellent point," Rodolphus said as the wheels of his mind started to turn.

He began to pace as he thought over this new point. It was true that he would need some kind of information while he and these last few were out of the country and Augustus Rookwood was the best at getting that information. With that in mind Rodolphus started to form a plan. It would take time to make contact with the remaining Death Eaters and for any of them to travel to join up with him. Once Rookwood was contacted it would take time for him to gather any information that would be useful. His pacing stopped as Rodolphus came up with a starting plan.

"We will go ahead with our moves tomorrow. Once we are in Germany we will find a way to make contact with the few of us that are still free. We will also find a suitable place to use so that we can stop sleeping in these damned tents and make further plans," he told them.

Rabastan and Antonin agreed quickly that this would be as good a course of action as they could work with for now. Jugson held any reservations he might have had, wisely, to himself.

"What about Potter. We'll lose track of him and his bitch," Goyle Jr. spat.

"Don't worry about them right now. When we are ready, they will come to us," Rodolphus said.

When Rodolphus said this it raised a question in Antonin's mind.

"What exactly do you mean, 'they will come to us,'" Dolohov asked, showing his misunderstanding so as not to anger his fellow Death Eater.

"When the time is right and we are ready we will carefully bait a trap for them," Rodolphus explained with carefully placed words.

Antonin accepted this knowing that more would be clear when the time came that it needed to be.

'Now, men, we should retire as we've got a long journey ahead of us tomorrow. Goyle you will stand first watch and so help me if you are found sleeping you will suffer my wrath," Rodolphus said.

Each of the Death Eaters retired to their tents as Goyle took up his place to stand watch over the camp. Rodolphus felt pleased that so far things were moving in the right direction after so much had gone so terribly wrong just a few days ago. Soon he would know how many of his comrades would join him and how many were captured. He knew that it would take some time for Rookwood to work but that bit of extra time would not be of concern. The man smiled evilly as he thought about the vengeance he would seek.

'_I'll give the mudblood to Antonin, he'll enjoy her and I'll seek my own vengeance on that bitch Weasley. As soon as those two are out of the way I'll finish the sons and the father, except the oldest, I'll save him for Greyback and then he can have that blood traitor's French wife for dessert. I'll give Potter's whore to Goyle and make the boy watch while Goyle has his way with her before I kill her and the rest of them. Oh yes, one by one they will fall while he watches and then, in the end, he will beg for death, right before I kill him, slowly and painfully'._

Rodolphus smiled wider at these thoughts as he retired to his tent. When he fell asleep his dreams were filled with the images of the pain and chaos he was going to cause around Potter.

A/N: I wasn't all that pleased with this chapter but I'll just say for now, enter the beginings of the 'conflict'. I can't say too much more without giving anything away.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Just another Day of Healing, Only Brighter

Harry awoke from a nightmare early in the morning. He glanced around and saw from the light shining through the window that he had woke up only an hour or so before he would have normally. He picked up his wand and glasses and sat up. After he had slid on his glasses Harry began to wave his wand and cancel the silencing charms around his bed. As soon as the spells dropped Ron's snoring broke through his concentration, making him immensely happy that he'd used them, though using the charms to keep from waking everyone with his responses to his nightmares was reason enough for him. Harry dressed silently and left the room heading for the kitchen and trying to decide whether he wanted coffee or tea.

When he arrived in the kitchen Harry had to remind himself that Mrs. Weasley wouldn't be up for a while as she had been all but ordered to have a lie in. Every member of the family had taken time off from their respective jobs to spend time together as a family. Normally this would have meant that Mrs. Weasley would have been up and cooking extra early but after Mr. Weasley had quietly reminded her that all of their children were adults, and could manage on their own, she was reluctantly convinced to take it easy and have a lie in. Harry had overheard part of that conversation and enough of the argument that ensued when Ginny was brought up and how she had been forced to grow up at a much younger age than was right that Harry had some of his old nightmares with the Chamber of Secrets resurface. This, of course, been almost physically painful to him and after the first one he started putting silencing charms around his bed so that he wouldn't wake anyone. These nightmares had just fed the nightmares that he already had about the final battle and how close he had come to losing the woman he loved so dearly. Shaking his head Harry pushed that thought from his mind. He turned to the stove and picked up the kettle, turning to fill it with water. As soon as he set it on the stove he decided on tea and extracted both the tea and a cup from the cupboards. He made a small pot of tea and poured himself a cup and sat down at the table intending on taking advantage of the quiet to think.

Ron awoke suddenly thinking that he had forgotten to relieve Hermione for watch duty. He took a moment to collect himself as he sat up. His eyes fell upon the empty bed on the other side of the room and suddenly panic arose as he finally remembered where he was. In a flash he had his wand and was running down the stairs, stopping at Ginny's door. He pounded on the door while he tried to figure out how to tell his sister and Hermione that Harry was missing. Hermione opened the door to see a very pale and panicked Ron standing on the other side.

"What is it Ronald," Hermione asked.

"Its Harry, he's gone," Ron said shakily.

Hermione knew this tone of voice well. She had heard it enough times to know that Ron was worried even though he would never say so out loud. She quickly ran back into the room and gathered her wand. As she turned to go back to join Ron, Hermione saw that Ginny was up with her wand in hand.

"Ginny," Hermione started.

"I heard," the younger witch said as she cut across Hermione.

They joined Ron and continued down the stairs. As soon as they were in the sitting room a noise came from the kitchen. Ginny had a pretty good idea of who was in there but decided that keeping quiet would be the best course of action just in case she was wrong. With wands raised the three of them walked toward the door. Ron stepped in front of his sister and his girlfriend and pushed the door open. To Ron and Hermione's surprise they found Harry sitting at the scrubbed kitchen table.

"Morning," Harry said quietly.

Ginny pushed past her brother and went straight to Harry, dropping a kiss on his lips. Ron and Hermione stood, shocked to see their friend.

"Where's you go," Ron asked.

"Just got up a bit early. There's tea if you want some," Harry said in a tone that left no doubt that he was not telling them everything.

Ginny immediately got up and poured herself a cup of tea. She knew that Harry would talk to her but that would mean that Ron and Hermione would need to leave them alone.

Hermione eyed Harry carefully before getting herself a cup of tea and sitting down across from Harry.

"Harry what woke you," she asked.

"Nothing Hermione, I just got up early," Harry answered.

Ginny knew that Hermione was about to start pushing and prying at Harry to talk which would mean that Harry would build walls around himself and bottle up whatever was bothering him.

"Hermione why don't you and Ron go get dressed," Ginny suggested in a tone that said that she would accept no argument.

Hermione knew that Ginny could see that Harry was hiding something and that it was likely that it involved her somehow.

"Ron," Hermione said.

Ron, who had been standing in shock, nodded at his girlfriend.

"Why don't we go back up," she said softly.

Ron nodded again and the couple left the room.

Ginny looked at her boyfriend hoping to see some sort of clue as to what was on his mind in his expression. She wasn't surprised when she saw him trying to hide the effects of whatever woke him.

"Sweetheart, you know that you can talk to me," Ginny said softly.

Harry nodded as he took a sip of tea. The truth was that he not only knew that he could tell her anything, but he wanted to but didn't know where to start. Ginny spotted his brow furrowing and knew that she needed to let him start on his own. It might have been against her better judgment, but she didn't want him to feel pressured, yet.

"It was a nightmare that woke me, Gin," Harry said after a moment.

Ginny sat up a little straighter and waited for him to continue. When he didn't after another moment she turned to him.

"What about," she asked.

"It was flashes really, from different times," he answered, his tone stating clearly that he wanted to stop at that.

"What do you mean," Ginny asked, not quite understanding.

"Flashes of all the times when…," Harry started but found that he couldn't say the words that finished his sentence.

Ginny knew that the nightmare had to have come from the memories that he buried. She put her arm around his shoulders and squeezed gently.

"Tell me honey," she whispered.

"I can't," he said, starting to clam up.

"They won't go away unless you talk about them," Ginny said softly, hoping that he could hear her willingness to help.

What she got out of it was Harry suddenly standing and turning away.

"Harry," she said.

"Leave it Gin," he snapped.

Ginny knew that he felt like she was pushing him to talk, and to the extent of trying to help him, she was.

"I want to help but I can't if you won't talk to me," Ginny snapped back.

"If you must know, the nightmare was about how close I came to losing you so many times," Harry said, keeping his nearly angry voice low.

As soon as he said this he turned and went out the back door.

Ginny sat dumbfounded for a moment before getting up and following him out. Since the Burrow had been warded with strong anti-apparation charms she knew that her boyfriend would be on the property somewhere. It was then that the thought hit her. She turned toward the pond and set out. Unless she missed her guess Ginny knew that Harry would go to the spot near the edge of the pond that she knew was concealed from view. She walked briskly until she was just a few feet from the slightly overgrown path. When she reached the edge of the shrub that guarded the path she stopped. Ginny heard faint noises coming from the area beyond the shrub that did not sound natural. Slowly she poked her head out to see her boyfriend pick up a rock and then throw it out over the pond with a grunt. She knew from the force of his throw that he was trying to purge his anger. She watched him for a little while as he picked up rocks and threw or skipped them. He would stop every so often and gauge the distance of a throw or he number of skips a stone made. He reached a point some time later that he'd given up on the rocks and he sat down. Ginny noticed that Harry didn't look angry so much as simply upset. To her he looked almost lost as he stared out over the water's now calm, glassy surface. At that moment she stepped out and went to him. When she reached him she sat down beside him with her back turned so that she didn't make him feel uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry I tried to pry," she said quietly.

Harry looked at his girlfriend's back.

"Love, I'm the one who should be sorry. I shouldn't have gotten angry with you for trying to help," Harry said.

"No sweetheart you had every right to get angry," Ginny replied as she started to pick at the grass.

"I should have told you about the dream," Harry said after a moment.

Ginny sighed softly knowing that they could go on like this for hours.

"Honey what you or I should or shouldn't have done isn't important. We both seem to agree that we should have never had this argument so let's leave it at that, otherwise we'll keep going and start another argument about which one of us was more wrong," she said softly.

Harry stared at her back as she said this. He could tell that she was trying to show him that she wanted to get past their row and talk things out. He too wanted to move past the argument but he still felt that she should know about his nightmare.

"Gin I don't want to fight about this but I still think that you should know what had me so upset," Harry said softly.

Ginny turned and looked at her boyfriend as she heard the tone of his voice. He sounded scared and even a little shaken and looked even more so. This bothered her. She would have thought that, once he had awakened, he might have at least felt relieved and maybe he would have realized that he'd had a nightmare.

"Sweetheart if your nightmare upset you that much I understand if you don't want to talk about it," she said in a soft loving tone.

"Gin I need to tell you even if it's only so that you understand why it upset me," he replied.

Harry scooted over to his girlfriend so that he was facing her fully. He started to describe the nightmare in vivid detail. It had started with the way that he had found Ginny in the Chamber of Secrets. The scene had played out exactly as it had happened until seconds before she awoke. At that instant the scene changed to Tom Riddle gloating about having acquired her life force and Harry standing with the Sword of Gryphindor to attack. Then the dream changed to the night that they had been at the Department of Mysteries. Again everything played out as it had happened until the curse that had hit Hermione hit Ginny instead, causing her to fly through the air and crash into a bookcase with a sickening crunch before she fell lifelessly to the floor like a rag doll. Again Harry prepared to attack with his full fury before the dream changed again. This time it was the night that Professor Dumbledore was killed. As with the previous fragments the entire scene played out just as it did in his memory right up to the point where Harry ran after Snape. In this dream version of the memory Harry had found Ginny on his way to avenging his mentor. She had been hit with a slashing curse and was lying on the floor of the Entrance Hall in a pool of her own blood dying slowly. Harry abandoned his chase and ran over to her and pulled her broken body to him. He screamed for help as he held her, feeling dread and sorrow building in his heart. She coughed quietly as her eyes opened and said that she loved him and that she would miss him before she coughed again and slipped away in his arms. Again Harry drew his wand and prepared to seek revenge with all of the fury of his broken heart just as another transition took place. This time he was breaking off their relationship at Dumbledore's funeral and she told him that she never wanted to see him again. The dream continued on from there making transition after transition covering the entire Horcrux hunt, breaking in at different points where Harry would receive word that the woman he loved had been killed or had moved on with someone else. The final transition placed him in the Final Battle just as Bellatrix fired her killing curse at Ginny. This time, instead of missing by millimeters, the curse found its mark. As Harry had watched Ginny fall he screamed out his rage and threw off his invisibility cloak as he attacked. It was at this point that he had awakened.

Ginny listened quietly as her boyfriend began to describe his nightmare. She had reminded herself that Hermione had told her that it was likely that Harry might have nightmares because he had endured so much in his life and in the war. As he reached the end of the first fragment Ginny was shocked. She had thought when he started to describe his dream that it had simply been fueled by his memories but this nightmare seemed to have added his worst fears based on some of the things she had heard over the years that she had known him. By the time Harry had described the second fragment Ginny started to understand why this particular nightmare had upset her boyfriend so much. As Harry described the third fragment Ginny could feel the sting of tears behind her eyes as she started to see the trend that this nightmare had taken. As Harry went on Ginny found it more difficult to hold back the tears that seemed to grow closer with each fragment of the dream. When Harry reached their breakup at Dumbledore's funeral Ginny heard his voice break. He shook involuntarily as he spoke the words that she knew in her heart he feared ever hearing her say. The tears that she'd been forcing back finally fell as she watched him. As he continued on from there Ginny watched his composure slowly begin to crack once again as it had when he had gotten angry at her for pushing him to talk. He managed to keep his emotions in check until he got to the final confrontation with Voldemort. He described this final fragment slowly with his voice cracking every so often. When he reached the duel with Bellatrix Lestrange tears rolled down his cheeks as he described watching her fall. At that moment Ginny could no longer keep her actions under her control. She threw her arms around her boyfriend and pulled him to her.

"Shhh Harry, I'm here. None of it happened that way, it was just a bad dream," she whispered to him lovingly as she caressed his back.

Harry slowly snaked his arms around her and held tight to her, as though letting his grip falter would cause her to disappear and his nightmare to come true. Ginny continued to comfort her boyfriend, feeling him shake involuntarily as though he was freezing, until he began to calm down. She understood now why he had not wanted to talk about his nightmare and why he had gotten so angry when she pushed him to.

"Gin," he started but that was all he could get out, all words just seemed to escape him.

"You don't have to say it, love, I know why you got so upset about my demanding that you tell me about your nightmare," Ginny said.

The couple continued to hold each other close while Harry continued to take in the simple comfort of being in the arms of his girlfriend.

"I just want them to stop," he whispered.

Ginny squeezed him a bit tighter.

"I know you do sweetheart. As much as I would love to promise you that your nightmares will just go away, I can't, but I do know that in time you'll have fewer of them. I rarely have nightmares about my first year now and I thought then that I would have them every time I went to sleep," she said softly.

"How did you," Harry started.

"I didn't do anything to make them go away. I just found that over time those memories went to the place where all of our fears end up and I accepted that I was safe," Ginny said, answering her boyfriend's question.

Harry seemed to understand what she was talking about. He squeezed his girlfriend a bit before he released his grasp.

"Thanks love," he said as he placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.

Ginny smiled knowing that her boyfriend had accepted the comfort she offered.

"Harry don't expect this to be the last time you have this nightmare but remember that as time goes on the wounds that cause them heal," Ginny told him in a gentle tone.

Harry took in her words and understood what she was saying. He also picked up the offer to comfort him that she implied as she hugged him tightly. The couple held each other for a little while longer occasionally sharing tender kisses. Harry physically felt the comfort that his girlfriend provided chase his fears back to the dark recesses of his mind while bringing forth his feelings of peace and contentment. He looked down at the young woman in his arms and smiled.

"My angel," he whispered, more to himself that for her to hear.

Ginny smiled softly as she heard his whispered words. She snuggled to him a bit tighter and stretched up to kiss his cheek.

"I love you too," she whispered into his ear.

At that the couple released their embrace and stood. Ginny knew that her boyfriend felt better now that he had shared his nightmare with her and allowed her to provide comfort to him. The couple set off toward the lopsided house with their arms around each other. When they arrived back in the kitchen they found Hermione at the stove and Ron at the table. Both of them appeared to have been waiting on Harry and Ginny to return.

"Everything okay," Hermione asked, directing her question to Ginny.

Ginny nodded to her friend as the couple sat down at the table. Harry looked at Ron and noticed that he seemed to be holding a look that said that he was still a bit upset. When Harry thought about it he knew what might be bothering his friend.

"Ron I'm sorry that I didn't wake you. I didn't mean to worry you," Harry said.

Ron looked at his friend and nodded.

"Next time, just try to let me know before you go disappearing in the middle of the night," Ron said.

Harry understood what Ron was talking about and nodded. Hermione watched her best friend and her boyfriend from her position at the stove and figured out immediately what Ron had gotten her and Ginny up in a panic. She smiled at how Ron had just shown how much Harry's friendship meant to him without saying it. She went to her boyfriend and wrapped her arms around him as she kissed him on the cheek.

"What was that for," Ron asked with a slight grin on his face.

Hermione just smiled before she whispered something in his ear that made him blush. Harry watched his two best friends for a moment before he turned to Ginny.

"Let's go before they get started," he whispered to his girlfriend.

"Yes let's. I don't want to be scarred for life if they would get carried away," she whispered back in agreement.

The couple left the kitchen and settled down on the sofa in the living room. As soon as Ginny leaned against her boyfriend she felt his arms wrap around her. She let out a soft sigh of contentment and closed her eyes as her head found its place against his shoulder. Harry smiled at her contented sigh. If he had a choice he would stop time so that they could sit together just like that. Ginny opened her eyes a moment later and found Harry smiling happily while seeing that he had something on his mind.

"A knut for your thoughts," she asked softly.

Harry turned his gaze to meet hers and saw the smile gracing her lips. His own smile brightened slightly at the sight.

"Just wondering if I could stop time right now," he answered in a content tone.

Ginny smiled a bit brighter as she gently snaked a hand to the back of his neck and softly pulled his lips to meet hers. The kiss started as soft and tender but quickly began to build heat as Harry sought permission to deepen it almost immediately. Ginny turned in his arms without breaking the kiss and brought her other hand to his chest as he brought a hand up to tangle in her crimson locks. As soon as Harry's hand was in her hair Ginny moaned softly against his lips. Harry responded with a slight growl as his other hand found the edge of Ginny's pajama top. He slipped his hand just under the edge making gentle contact with her soft skin. Ginny pressed her body close r to his as she felt his fingers make contact with her spine. When he began to trace a line upward Ginny tore her lips from his and began to trace a line of kisses along his jaw. As she did this she moved so that she was comfortably seated on her boyfriend's lap while still able to break away if she needed to. By this time Harry's hand had found its way up to the middle of her back and was beginning to venture its way around. While Ginny was enjoying the feeling of his touch she was not sure that she was ready to allow him to explore much further. She caught his gaze and shook her head. Harry, even with the flames of desire licking his insides, understood and slowly brought is hand back down her back. He leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her lips before he let his hand fall to her hip again. With his other hand he took hers and brought it to his lips. Ginny smiled at how he showed that he understood that she wasn't comfortable with where things were going. She leaned back top him and tucked her head to his shoulder.

"I'm sorry honey," she whispered.

"For what," he asked.

"I'm just not sure I'm ready for," she started

"Gin, that you stopped me makes no difference. I don't want to push you into anything that you're not ready for," he whispered.

Ginny smiled and kissed her boyfriend's cheek.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," Harry whispered back.

The couple snuggled closer to each other as they held each other in comfortable silence.

Ron walked into the living room looking for his best friend with the hope that they could take some time to go flying. He knew that Harry had lost his broom in the escape from Privet Drive, but was willing to give up his own if it meant that his friend would be able to do something that made him happy. Ron had been watching his best friend as he struggled with his feelings, especially since Remus and Dora's funeral. He knew that Ginny was doing her best to support Harry and comfort him but that didn't mean that Ron didn't want to help his friend any less, he just didn't want to take Harry from someone who was keeping a smile on his face. Ron looked around the room quickly hoping that he would find his friend and his sister. As his eyes fell on the couple he felt a slight smile creep to his lips. Even though Ginny was seated in Harry's lap Ron couldn't bring himself to be angry. He saw that Harry had a content smile on his face while he was holding Ginny protectively. Ron watched them for a moment and realized that this was the first time that he had really seen his best friend look as though everything was right with the world.

A few minutes later Hermione walked through the door and saw Ron staring at something. She slowly walked up behind him and looked just over his shoulder trying to figure out what had her boyfriend so fascinated. She followed the line of his gaze until her own eyes fell on Harry and Ginny. Hermione smiled softly as she looked at her best friends, both of whom, she noticed, were smiling and had their eyes closed. This had to have been, in her mind, the most content that she's ever seen the best friend that she loved as a brother and the young woman that she had come to think of as the only one good enough for him. Hermione gently wrapped her arms around Ron and set her chin on his shoulder.

"He looks happy," Ron whispered as he felt his girlfriend's embrace.

"He deserves to be happy," Hermione whispered back.

Ron turned in Hermione's arms so that he could talk to her.

"You know that he's the only one that can make Ginny happy," Ron said softly as she snaked his arms around Hermione.

"He's the only one good enough for her," a voice said from behind Ron.

Both Ron and Hermione turned to see George standing near them, looking at Harry and Ginny.

"He doesn't think so. He thinks that he's lucky that she chose him," Hermione said quietly.

"Maybe their both lucky that they found each other," George offered.

"Maybe so, but he's still the only one good enough for our little sister," Ron said.

"And she's the only one that's right for him," Hermione said softly, thinking aloud.

Ron and George turned and stared at Hermione.

"What," she asked.

"Hermione, that's got to be the most over-protective statement that I've ever heard from you," Ron said, shock clearly in his voice.

Hermione blushed a light pink color.

"Well, someone's got to look out for Harry's heart," she said.

"And who better than the over-protective big sister, right," George asked.

Hermione blushed a bit darker at George's statement/

"Well," Hermione said softly in an embarrassed tone.

George smiled at Hermione as he set his arm around her shoulders.

"I can't think of anyone better to look out for him," he said.

Hermione smiled bright as she threw her arms around George with tears sparkling in her eyes. Ron scowled a bit as George returned the hug but felt proud of his brother for making Hermione so happy. That did not mean that George was above a bit of teasing though.

"OI! What do you think you're doing with my girl," Ron said, trying desperately to hold an angry glare.

Hermione looked at her boyfriend and immediately turned from George.

"What, afraid that you have some competition," Hermione said with a bit of a self satisfied smirk.

Ron sputtered for a few seconds before starting to turn bright red. George looked on with a glimmer of mirth in his eye. He quickly threw his arm around Hermione again and leaned close to her ear, whispering something to her that made her giggle slightly. Both he and Hermione watched as Ron went from bright red to almost purple.

"Are you sure you want to be with someone so temperamental," George asked Hermione.

"Just who are you calling temperamental? I'll have you know…," Ron started but was cut off by a voice from across the room.

"OI! Can you and Hermione take your row somewhere else so I can enjoy some peace and quiet with my boyfriend? And George, you might want to consider whose sister you're messing with and whose best friend your getting riled up," Ginny shouted.

George turned to see Ginny pointing her wand in his direction with a slightly angry glare. He immediately decided that he needed to be someplace other than staring at the wrong end of his sister's wand. Hermione grabbed Ron's hand and dragged him from the room through the kitchen and out the back door. As soon as the door closed Hermione dropped Ron's hand and turned on him.

"I THOUGHT WE'D HAD THIS DISCUSSION ALREADY," Hermione exploded, hands on her hips.

Ron stood for a moment completely speechless but also completely overwhelmed with his girlfriend. He loved the way she looked when she was angry, which might have something to do with why he didn't seem to mind when she was up for a row.

"Well I didn't think I'd have to see you giggling like some lovesick schoolgirl at another guy," Ron yelled back.

"Oh and you wouldn't care what he said would you," Hermione shot back at Ron.

"I'm sure you seemed to enjoy what George had to say," Ron shouted.

Hermione stepped close enough to Ron so that she was sure that he heard what she had to say next loud and clear.

"For your information, Ronald, George told me that he was looking forward to the day that he could call me is sister in law," Hermione growled, emphasizing her words by poking him in the chest repeatedly.

Ron's face lost all of its color and his jaw went slack. Hermione watched her boyfriend for a moment before she let out a soft chuckle.

"I take it that you're not planning on proposing anytime soon," she asked with another giggle.

Ron started sputtering out sounds that might have been words if he could have formed them together. Hermione fought to keep from laughing for a moment before she finally couldn't hold it in any longer. She wrapped her arms around him and put a finger to his lips.

"Love, I was teasing you," she said softly.

Ron's eyes grew wide as he stared at his girlfriend's face. He couldn't believe that his always serious girlfriend had managed the joke. His arms finally wrapped around her as he smiled and pulled her close.

Harry, Ginny, and George were listening in on an Extendable Ear. While Hermione and Ron were yelling back and forth George filled the couple in on the prank and also what he'd done to set Ron up. When they heard Hermione yell out what George supposedly whispered to her, Harry looked right at George with and eyebrow raised. George smiled at Harry and nodded, telling Harry that he actually did say that. Harry nodded back and turned his attention back to the Ear. As soon as they heard Hermione question Ron about proposing and then Ron's reaction the three of them laughed. As soon as the couple outside started talking quietly George tugged the cord and pulled the Ear back to him.

"We really don't want to hear any more of that," George said.

"I should think not. They'll probably be snogging before too long and I know that I don't want to hear that from those two," Ginny said with a disgusted look on her face.

When George stood to leave he turned to the couple in front of him and smiled.

"By the way, I meant it when I said that Harry is the only one good enough for you Ginny. He's the only one that can make you smile like you're the happiest witch in the world," George said.

Ginny smiled at her brother. She got up and wrapped George in a hug. Harry turned away from what was obviously a special brother/sister moment. As happy as he was about what George said, he was still not sure that he was really good enough for Ginny. His thoughts started to wander toward all of the times when he had hurt his girlfriend and decided that he really didn't deserve her. Just as he had started to question himself as to why she would choose him, Harry felt a pair of arms gently wrap around him and derail his train of thought.

"What's on your mind," she asked softly as she gently laid her head against his back.

"Just thinking," Harry answered.

"Oh? What about," Ginny persisted.

"About why you would choose me after I've hurt you so many times," Harry said.

Ginny frowned a bit. She knew that some of this had to have come from his childhood with his Muggle family and the way he was treated.

"Harry do you have any idea of how many times you've made me happy? If my feelings for you were based solely upon that it would out-weigh the times you hurt me, but there would never be any real happiness in our relationship because that would mean that I would be just as shallow as those who have followed whatever the 'Daily Prophet' said was the truth about you. I love you both good and bad," Ginny said in a tone so full of love that it would have warmed even a Yeti's heart. Harry pulled his girlfriend close to him, taking in her warmth.

"Love you have to stop doubting yourself. You have proven to me that your love for me is real. That in itself is a dream come true for me. I will admit that yes I doubted it when you left but when you told me about what happened in the forest you erased every single doubt that I had. You deserve to be loved and you deserve to be happy and I am willing to help make you happy. I'm willing to love you and if sometime in the future we find that we were meant to be something other than together I'll still love you," Ginny said softly into her boyfriend's ear.

Harry's embrace tightened around Ginny. The feeling that she felt him pouring through the hug made her feel lighter than air. She squeezed him back, pulling him closer, and gently kissed his cheek. The couple held each other contentedly for several minutes before Harry leaned down and softly brushed Ginny's lips with his. She leaned into the kiss trying to hold his lips to hers but as his lips moved away from hers she shuddered as he found a very sensitive spot at the corner of her jaw. She smiled as she arched her neck just enough for him to continue to grace her skin with his kisses. After a moment she found his lips against hers again only this time he was a bit more content to hold onto them. The kiss deepened after only a heart beat as the couple moved toward the sofa. Harry's hands began to travel over Ginny's back until one found her fiery mane and the other her hip. She immediately tangled her fingers into his raven locks while she pulled with a gentle pressure to bring him closer. As the snog continued to heat up Harry's knees came into contact with the sofa which immediately caused him to fall onto it, pulling Ginny with him and breaking their kiss. She landed on top of him and found herself feeling a bit warmer as a blush began to creep up her neck as she noticed the position that they were currently in. Harry's face, however, turned a brilliant red when he realized that, with Ginny currently where she is, he could feel himself warming up and he couldn't do anything about it. Ginny saw Harry's somewhat embarrassed blush and smiled as a particularly good memory came to her mind.

"Harry don't you think that you should be a bit past being embarrassed about something like this," she asked playfully with a giggle.

Harry looked at her as his memory went to work. The memory of a particularly special night in the common room during their few weeks together in his sixth year came to mind. He remembered that they had stayed up somewhat late, after Ginny had finished studying, so that they could be together. Of course they had been having a pretty heated snogging session when they had been interrupted by toppling onto their favorite sofa, landing in a similar position to the one they were currently in. Although neither one of them had any desire to go further than kissing and mostly innocent touching, the contact between their bodies had them both blushing as they laughed at how they had fallen. At the time Harry had been embarrassed about his reaction to having Ginny fall on top of him and she had kissed that away after explaining to him that he shouldn't be embarrassed about something that was normal in this kind of situation. After several minutes of less heated snogging the couple had simply lain together and talked. Harry suddenly came back to the present when he felt himself smile as Ginny's lips brushed his forehead.

"Thinking about that night," she asked.

Harry nodded as he gave his girlfriend a gentle squeeze. Ginny moved so that she was more or less beside him and snuggled close, laying her head against his chest. Harry closed his eyes as he laid his head back and thought about how lucky he was. Here he is with a beautiful woman who loves him in his arms, his best friends alive and happy, and a family that treats him as if he was one of their own. He smiled happily at the thoughts as he breathed a soft sigh of contentment. Ginny heard his sigh and turned her head so that she could see his face. She saw his smile and felt her own smile form. She knew from his smile that Harry was, at least for the moment, happy. She lifted her head and stretched herself up, gently kissing his cheek. Harry opened his eyes at the gentle contact and looked straight into her chocolate brown eyes.

"What would I do without you," he asked, his tone conveying so much of the love for her that he held in his heart.

"Let's never find out," Ginny answered as she pressed her lips to his.

The kiss was chaste but conveyed their love in a way that they could only describe as perfect.

"OI! I don't need to see that," a voice yelled from across the room.

Harry and Ginny looked over to see Ron with a smirk and Hermione trying to hide her smile with a scowl.

"Oh leave them be Ron. Harry looks happy for once," Hermione said.

"Well of course he's happy. He's got his hands all over Ginny," Ron said in a tone that gave his mock serious look away.

"Don't start Ron. Just remember that Hermione's just like my sister and I know that you haven't been watching your busy fingers," Harry said in a dead flat tome.

Ron's eyes narrowed for a second before he thought his position through. He knew that Hermione could take care of herself but he also knew that if he survived Hermione he would have to deal with Harry and possibly Ginny if anything ever happened between himself and Hermione.

"Point taken," Ron said simply with a sheepish grin.

"Harry you've got an owl waiting for you in the kitchen," Hermione said, her smile now so bright that it was impossible to hide.

Harry nodded to Hermione and then turned to Ginny.

"Let's not keep the owl waiting," he said.

Ginny nodded and got up so that Harry could. As soon as Harry was on his feet Ginny grabbed his hand and the couple walked into the kitchen. On the table was a barn owl waiting patiently with a letter. Harry sat down and untied the letter while Ginny retrieved a few owl treats. Harry opened the letter and laid it out on the table to read.

_Mr. Potter,_

_The rebuilding of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is set to begin in two days time. While the Minister has informed me that you and Miss Weasley will be assisting, it is my wish to give you the opportunity to change your mind. You are by absolutely no means or measure obligated to help. This owl will await your answer. Please think this over carefully Mr. Potter._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress_

Harry looked up from the letter and over to Ginny. He passed the letter over to her while he sat back in his chair. Ginny read over the letter quickly before turning back to her boyfriend.

"Well, have you changed your mind," she asked.

"No I haven't," Harry replied.

"Then go ahead and send the owl back," Ginny said.

Harry wrote out a quick note to McGonagall and sent it off with the owl. Just as the bird left another owl flew in. As the owl landed Harry noticed that the bird was carrying two letters. Harry quickly untied them and watched the owl take off. He looked over the parchment envelopes and saw that one was for Hermione, while the other was for him, both from Kingsley.

"Gin, could you give this to Hermione please," Harry asked, holding out her letter.

Ginny nodded and took the letter to her friend while Harry opened his. He read it quickly to find that Kingsley repeated Professor McGonagall's invitation to change his mind and informed him that, if he did choose to go, all arrangements would be made once they knew how many volunteers were there. The letter also detailed what repairs were going to be made and what areas of the castle were currently accessible. Just as Harry finished reading he heard an excited squeal come from the living room which was almost immediately followed by a nearly hysterical sob. He jumped from his chair and rushed into the living room to find Hermione sitting on the couch in tears. Harry walked over behind Ginny and asked what was wrong. Ginny told him that Kingsley had located Hermione's parents but because of some Australian law that Hermione could not go and get them. Harry nodded and thought for a moment.

"Could you give us a moment," Harry asked as he sat down next to Hermione.

Ginny nodded and grabbed Ron's arm, pulling him from the room.

"Hermione," Harry said softly.

Hermione looked over at Harry for a second and then away again. Harry could tell that she was upset but if he had to guess from her turning away he would have to say that something was bothering her and she was trying to hide it.

"Hermione you know that I'm no good with crying girls so you're going to have to help me out a bit. What's bothering you," Harry asked.

Hermione turned back to him and gave him a critical look.

"What if they can't reverse the charms? They don't know which charms I used," Hermione said in a rush.

"They'll be able to reverse your spells Hermione. You'll have your mum and dad back and they'll be just fine," Harry said in a reassuring tone.

"What if I did the spells wrong though," Hermione asked.

"Hermione you are the brightest, most talented witch I know. You've been better than top of our class six years straight, you've fought Death Eaters, and you've performed spells that even some of the most experienced wizards and witches can not. Now, tell me, do you think, with all of the time I know you have taken to study, that there could be even the slightest chance that you could have made a mistake," Harry said in a somewhat loud tone that sounded particularly like Professor Dumbledore.

"I don't know," Hermione whispered.

"Well if I had to bet, I would bet that you did the spells right," Harry said in complete confidence in his best friend.

Hermione looked at Harry, this time with a deep respect showing in her eyes. She threw her arms around him and pulled him into a tight hug and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks," she whispered.

Harry returned the hug and gave her a squeeze.

"That's just what brothers do, they look after their sisters," Harry said, remembering George's words from the night that he they had talked in the room that he, Ron, and Hermione had started their last adventure of their first year.

Hermione squeezed him even tighter as he said this.

Ron and Ginny walked in when they heard Harry raise his voice. Ron looked ready to throttle Harry while Ginny looked as though she were ready to run to Hermione. When Hermione had responded to Harry and then they heard him speak with such confidence in her Ron settled immediately. Ginny, on the other hand, felt proud of her boyfriend for calming his best friend down. Neither Ron nor Ginny heard the whispered conversation that took place when Hermione had pulled Harry into a hug.

Hermione released Harry from her arms and looked at him.

"Harry you did just fine with this crying girl," she said softly.

The two friends got up and turned to go find their Weasley counter parts only to find that they were standing near the kitchen door. They immediately went to their respective Weasleys.

"So," Ron asked, his voice holding a hint of the tone that he had used when the Locket Horcrux tried to defend itself.

"I was just trying to comfort my sister," Harry said as he wrapped an arm around Ginny.

"And he did just that," Hermione added with a smile that showed both her pride for Harry and the happiness that she felt from being referred to as his sister.

Ginny smiled at her boyfriend. She was amazed at how close he and Hermione's friendship had become. She wrapped her arm around him and leaned close to his ear.

"I love you," she whispered.

Harry leaned down and kissed Ginny's cheek.

"I love you too," he replied in his own whisper.

Later in the afternoon Harry found Hermione sitting alone in the kitchen staring off at something beyond the window. Ginny had decided that she wanted to take a nap and Ron had gone to talk to George about the joke shop, which left Harry with very little to do at the moment. He walked over to his friend and gently put a hand on her shoulder. Hermione jumped in surprise but relaxed when she saw her best friend.

"Harry you scared me," she said as she returned to her staring.

Harry did not like that at all. This was not how Hermione acted unless something was really bothering her. He had a pretty good idea that, since she had nothing to do, she had started to think about her parents again.

"Do you want to talk about it," he asked.

Hermione looked back over to Harry and saw a look of concern in his eyes. A tear slowly rolled down her cheek as she jumped up and ran to him, wrapping her arms around him as she collided with his body.

"I'm worried about getting mum and daddy home," Hermione sobbed out.

Harry, still trying to recover from the impact of Hermione's hug, hugged his best friend while she cried. Hermione shook against him for a few moments before she started to get control of herself.

"Kingsley asked that I not go to the Ministry when they bring them home for my own safety and in the interest of discretion. He also said that he has a close friend working on getting my parents home and that they have already been found," Hermione choked out slowly.

Harry squeezed Hermione a bit, hoping to comfort his friend.

"Hermione I know that you're worried but I think that Kingsley's heart is in the right place. He will bring your mum and dad home to you safely. I know that saying that doesn't make the waiting any easier nor does it get them here any faster, but hopefully it helps make you feel a little better," he said.

Hermione squeezed Harry a bit and then just simply leaned against him, allowing herself to feel some comfort.

"You know, I think I understand how you calm Ginny so easily now," Hermione said after a few minutes.

"You do," Harry asked.

"Yes, well, it is almost impossible not to calm down when you're being hugged by someone who didn't really know love until he was thirteen and yet shows that he understands love on so many levels, even if he doesn't know that he does," Hermione explained.

Harry smiled slightly at his friend's reference to Sirius, but was a bit unsure of exactly what she was saying.

"Can I have that in English please," Harry asked.

"Harry, I have watched you grow up for seven years from the somewhat scared and confused little boy to the caring young man that you've become. In that time it was obvious that your relatives had no love for you and yet you were still able to show Ron and me how much you cared for us. I know that, when Sirius offered you a chance to go live with him, you were ready to jump at the chance in the hope that you would find the love of a father there, even if it was one of your father's friends. I also saw how much it hurt you when he had to leave you, both times. I also knew that when you and Ginny started becoming close friends that she was helping you understand why you were so upset after the Ministry and I think you started to figure out then what your feeling were. I know how happy you were when you and Ginny started seeing each other during sixth year and how much it hurt both of you when you broke it off. Seeing you two back together again, and how much closer you are, proves to me, Harry, that you truly understand what it is to love and to be loved. Right now you are showing me what it feels like to have the love a brother holds for his sister and I can tell you that it feels amazing," Hermione explained.

Harry thought for a moment about what Hermione had just told him. He came to the realization that she understood him better than he had thought and in that moment he started to come up with an idea. He knew that Hermione was upset and worried about her parents and he wanted to do something to help her.

"Hermione, I hope you know that what you just told me means a lot. I hate to see you upset like this and this time I want to do something about it. Why don't you and Ron come with Ginny and me when we go to Hogwarts to help with the rebuilding. You need something to keep you busy and I know that we could use your help," Harry said.

Hermione hugged him again before nodding happily.

That evening Harry and Ginny were sitting on the couch talking about leaving for Hogwarts the next morning. Harry told her that Ron and Hermione were going with them. Ginny looked at her boyfriend for a moment in confusion.

"Gin, Hermione needs some kind of distraction. She's so worried about her parents that she can't even form a full thought. I invited her and Ron," he said.

He went on to explain the conversation he's had with his friend that afternoon. He also told her about the hugs that he'd shared with Hermione with the hope that Ginny wouldn't be too angry.

"So, let me get this straight. You found Hermione looking so lost that she actually jumped when you got her attention, did what you thought would comfort her, listened to what was on her mind, hugged her because she was upset, and actually had her smiling by the time you were finished. By the look on your face I'd have to guess that you actually thought that I would be angry about that too. Well, I have news for you Mr. Potter, I'm not angry. In fact, I am so proud of you for making Hermione's day a little brighter, especially when we both know that she hasn't been herself. You really did something good for her by showing her how much you care for her as a friend," Ginny said as she snuggled tightly against her boyfriend.

Harry tightened his hold on her a little as she sighed happily. After all of the sad occasions following the battle he knew that everyone's wounds, both physical and emotional, were starting to heal. He had seen such in every single Weasley, even George, who had had a few bad days when he thought about Fred. Just being able to sit comfortably holding his girlfriend made the day just a little brighter for him. He tilted his head just enough to kiss her temple.

"I would have never made it this far without you Ginny. I love you so much," he whispered to her.

Ginny smiled at his words, so filled with the love he spoke of.

"I love you too, my sweetheart," she whispered back before she leaned her head to his shoulder.

The couple fell asleep in each other's arms in the same position, resting comfortably against each other. That is exactly how Ron and George found them the next morning.

A/N: I know, evil cliffy. Well my goal in this chapter was to show that Harry wasn't the only character that needed someone to lean on. Let me know how I did, please R&R.


	10. Preparing to Work

A/N:

My apologies for the long delay in getting this up. This one took some real heavy editing as I typed it up.

Chapter 10: Preparing to Rebuild

Ron and George rose early, intending to go over to Diagon Alley and start figuring out a starting point for cleaning up the joke shop before Ron had to leave for Hogwarts. While the rebuilding of the school would not begin until the following day, Harry had told both Ron and Hermione that their rooms needed to be arranged and, by going a day early, they might just be able to find something comfortable. Of course Hermione had agreed to Harry's reasoning right away so Ron went along with it.

George brought Ron back to the present as the two brothers reached the living room.

"Lookie what we have here Ron, it appears that ickle Ginnykins and ickle Harry have decided that our sofa is more comfortable than their beds," George whispered as a familiar glint showed in his eyes.

Ron looked at the sofa and saw his best friend and his sister tangled in each other's arms, asleep. His first thought was to wake them and demand an explanation, rather loudly, but he quickly decided against that as he knew that they had likely needed each other at some point in the night.

"Shall we wake them," Ron asked.

"No, I have a better idea," George said with a grin.

Ron watched as George walked around behind the couple and muttered a few incantations. He then placed an Extendable Ear where the couple wouldn't find it. When he was done George motioned for Ron to follow as he led the way into the kitchen. Once in there he told Ron that he had set up a prank, but not what it was.

"Now we wait," George said as he sat down.

Ron also sat down but much closer to the door than George. The elder brother spotted Ron's choice of seating and smiled.

"Are you scared," he asked with a chuckle.

"Of Ginny, yes, and definitely of Harry," Ron answered.

"And I thought that you were a true Gryphindor," George quipped.

"I am that, but I'm not stupid enough to be on the wrong end of their wands," Ron shot back.

"Well get ready then. And three… two… one…," George's voice was drowned out by a loud bang and then a shriek.

The brothers heard another bang and something crashing to the ground followed by Ginny shrieking again. For several moments they listened to the commotion before they heard Ginny's voice loud and clear.

"GEORGE WEASLEY YOU COME IN HERE RIGHT NOW BEFORE I FIND MY WAND," she shouted right into the Extendable Ear.

By this time all of the Weasley boys and Hermione were in the kitchen. Hermione was the first to find her voice.

"What did you do," Hermione asked over Ginny's screaming voice.

Just then something small and black shot across the kitchen and out the door. Ginny wasn't far behind but she stopped and aimed her wand at George.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE PLAYING AT? YOU WILL PUT MY BOYFRIEND BACK TO RIGHT OR YOU'RE GOING TO MEET SOME OF MY BATTY FRIENDS," she screeched.

George simply smiled at his sister.

"Oh I think his new body fits him very well considering the fact that he didn't feel that you should sleep alone, in your own bed," George said in a calm, conversational tone.

Ginny started to shake with a barely controlled rage as her eyes filled with white hot fire.

"You will change Harry back and do it now or I will rearrange a few of your more sensitive areas, permanently," Ginny ground out in a nearly silent, deadly serious tone.

This seemed to inspire George to move, a bit.

"So, how long have you and Harry…," Charlie started to ask, but was cut off by a wand pointed right at his nose.

"As if it is any of your business, but Harry and I have not gone that far," Ginny said, making it crystal clear that any other similar questions would find the one asking hexed.

She turned her wand back on George.

"Well," she said expectantly.

George moved quickly toward the door. He spotted his victim about five meters away, looking around frantically. He drew his wand and summoned his victim back to him. When he turned everyone saw him holding a black rat with a peculiar marking above his right eye. As George set the rat, which seemed to be quivering with fear, on the table Hermione got a closer look. When she realized what George had done her wand flew out as she turned her own angry glare on him.

"GEORGE WEASLEY HOW DARE YOU," she screeched angrily.

By this time Ron had also caught a look at the rat. He looked from George to the rat and back several times before he finally stood and walked over to his brother. Hermione saw what Ron was about to do about a second before Ginny and both of them about a second before Ron reached back and decked his brother.

"GEORGE IT IS ONE THING TO PRANK A FRIEND BUT THIS WAS CROSSING THE LINE," he yelled before he turned back to the rat.

Hermione and Ginny stared at Ron with slack jaws, as did Bill, Percy, and Charlie. George recovered from the ringing blow to his chin after a moment and waved his wand, undoing the transfiguration. As soon as a very confused Harry looked around from his position on the table he noticed that he was not in a very good spot. He shook his head for a moment as he cleared the fogginess from his mind before jumping up and running out the door with a very angry look on his face. This, of course, earned George another angry glare from Hermione and Ginny as the latter took off in pursuit of her boyfriend, having abandoned the urge to curse her brother, while Hermione started conjuring a flock of canaries. Ron knew what was coming thanks to a very painful memory and left the house behind his sister. Hermione, on the other hand, turned her blazing hot glare back on George.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DID HARRY DO TO YOU TO DESERVE THIS," Hermione screeched.

Bill and the other two elder Weasley brothers noticed that Hermione, who never swore from what they had heard from Ron and Ginny, had done just that and seemed to have a fire glowing in her eyes that reminded them very much of both their mother and their sister when they were not just angry but absolutely livid. George, who had been watching the canaries very closely, did not say a word. This only served to further infuriate Hermione, who was beginning to turn a light pink.

"No ANSWER? Well, from what YOU'VE already said, I would guess that the ONLY thing that Harry's done is fall asleep COMFORTABLY, for the FIRST TIME since only he knows when and on top of that he was holding the WOMAN that HE LOVES, which probably made him happier than he's EVER BEEN," Hermione pounded out.

"Now Hermione, you've got to look at this from my point of view. Until Ginny had his ring on her finger, what he did was inappropriate. As her older brother I have a duty to protect her from randy gits like that," George said finally.

"Oh you are so lucky that your sister didn't hear you say that, but I suppose that you thought it would be funny to prank Harry in his sleep," Hermione said.

Bill, Charlie, and Percy continued to watch the exchange while staying a safe distance away, and wisely not getting involved. They already had a pretty good idea of what was coming and knew that saying a word one way or the other at this point would likely cause them to end up in the same position as George was about to find himself in. By this time Hermione had gone from light pink to dangerously bright red and her wand hand was starting to shake as she continued to control her rage. Finally that control was lost as she turned her wand back on George.

"_OPPUGNEO_," she shrieked as her wand twitched toward George.

At once her conjured canaries attacked him as she too went out the back door.

Ginny followed Harry down to the pond before he finally stopped. When she caught up with him she found that he looked just about livid. He started pacing around a few seconds later, kicking the rocks in his path as he went. After a moment of pacing, during which time Ginny stayed silent as she watched her boyfriend try to cool off, Harry turned and walked straight past her toward the garden. Ginny turned and followed hoping that he would talk to her but knowing that he had to spend some of his rage before he could. When they arrived at the edge of the small, overgrown patch of soil Harry sank to the ground and started to take a series of deep breaths. Ginny stayed only a foot or so away to give him some space. While Harry was sitting down he focused on a bit of movement in front of him. He watched for a few moments before he realized that a few gnomes had ventured out and were wandering, stupidly, in his direction. Suddenly an evil grin spread across his face. He waited for a moment longer and then snatched the closest gnome as though he were grabbing a snitch. He stood quickly and turned for the fence and looked out across the field beyond it. He quickly picked out several objects in the field for targets and gauged their distances before he wound up and launched the small creature over the fence. As quickly as he sent the first through the air he snatched up a second. He wasted no time sending the second into flight and picking off a third. Ginny watched the first two gnomes take flight the hard way and put together what Harry was doing. When the third took flight she walked up beside her boyfriend.

"Can I join you or do you want to do this alone," she asked.

Harry looked at his girlfriend and nodded before he snatched up his fourth gnome.

"So, what are our targets," Ginny asked with a smirk.

"That rock is about ten meters, the bush just out there is around twenty, give or take a few, and the stump is just under forty," Harry said as he pointed out the three objects.

"So, best throw, on target, gets a kiss from the loser," Ginny asked playfully, having cooled her own anger after seeing her boyfriend.

Harry looked at Ginny again, this time with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"How about best two throws out of three, on target and longest," Harry suggested.

"Winner still gets a kiss from the loser," Ginny agreed.

Since both she and Harry had played at Seeker, capturing the garden gnomes was the easy part. Harry wound up and threw his fourth gnome. The small creature landed between the stump and the rock. He stopped for a moment to allow Ginny to catch up; deciding that he wanted to keep things even so that he could keep count. His anger had ebbed away by the time Ginny had thrown her third gnome and by the time she was winding up her fourth he had started to relax. Ginny noticed that Harry's eyes had softened and smiled to herself as she let the gnome go. The couple picked up gnomes and threw them one after the other. Harry's gnome traveled just beyond the stump, giving him the advantage in distance but not in accuracy. Ginny, with her excellent chaser skills, easily put her first gnome on the stump. Harry tried again, this time landing his gnome on the stump next to Ginny's. She smiled knowing that she had the advantage. Ginny threw her second gnome and watched as it landed about a millimeter behind her first. Harry frowned a bit as he saw the landing. He gave his last gnome a few extra turns before launching it and watching as it came down at the exact center of the stump. Ginny's smile faded a bit knowing now that her boyfriend had managed a perfect throw.

She threw her third with the hope that it would land somewhere close to his. The couple watched the gnome tumble through the air and land right on top of Harry's last gnome. Ginny grinned as she turned to her boyfriend.

"So, best two out of three," she said as her grin brightened to a wide smile.

Harry nodded right before he grinned at her with a completely mischievous gaze.

"And the loser has to kiss the winner," he said in a tone that was just as completely mischievous.

He took a step toward Ginny and pulled her gently into his arms. Her arms wound their way around his neck immediately as he dipped his head to capture her lips. The kiss started out slow and tender but quickly deepened to heated and passionate. Ginny's fingers were soon tangled in her boyfriend's unruly hair while his hands found their places at her hip and in her own fiery locks. Moments later the couple separated to catch their breath and leaned right back into another searing kiss. Harry began to feel a bit light headed as his heart began to race. He slowly began to move his hand from her hip to the small of her back while she kept his lips busy. Just before things started to take the turn toward intimately physical Ginny recovered her senses. She gently pushed her boyfriend back and looked into his eyes. She had to smile at the dazed look that he held.

"We have to get ready to do soon," she said.

"Huh," Harry asked with a goofy grin still on his face.

Ginny smiled a bit wider.

"We're going to Hogwarts today, remember," she asked.

Harry snapped out of the trance that he had been happy to be in and looked at his watch.

"Bugger, we should have left already," he said.

"Well, you can blame George," Ginny replied as she noticed that Harry started to look like he'd just been caught out past curfew.

When Harry heard the name his worried expression flashed back to anger. Ginny saw this too and put her arms back around him.

"Harry, we'll get even with him later, when he least expects it," she said almost maliciously.

Harry grinned evilly at that. He knew that it would take time and planning to accomplish the one thing few had but after being the victim this morning he felt that he was up to that challenge. He smiled at Ginny and wrapped his arms around her.

"Okay, let's go get our stuff together so that we can get to Hogwarts," he said.

The couple walked back to the house, gathering Ron and Hermione along the way. As soon as Harry walked through the door he saw Bill and Charlie sitting at the table. Both of their heads snapped up at the noise of the door opening and their gazes seemed to focus only on Ginny and Hermione. When they saw Harry with Ginny their postures seemed to relax. Harry was confused by this.

"What did I miss," he asked.

"Nothing you need to be worried about," Hermione said quickly.

Harry knew right then that his friend was trying to cover something up.

"Hermione what happened," he asked.

"Let's just say that your best friends and our little sister reminded the rest of us that they will defend their loved ones fiercely," Bill said.

Harry turned and looked at the three of them. He knew what Ginny's feelings for him were, and Ron and Hermione had both shown what his friendship meant to them, in their own ways, but the way Bill had put it made him feel as though there was something that he had not picked up on. The trio smiled at him before Ginny walked up and put her arms around him.

"If you really want to know what happened we can talk later. After we get all of the arrangements worked out with Hogwarts," she said quietly.

Ron and Hermione nodded their agreement to her temporary reprieve from having to answer Harry's questions. Harry had wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and smiled.

"You can expect those questions later then," he said so quietly that only Ginny could hear him.

Bill and Charlie watched the four of them for a few minutes before turning back to their conversation.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione turned and went up the stairs to get their luggage and bring it down so that they were ready to leave as soon as they were finished with breakfast. A few minutes after Harry had arrived in Ron's room he had his rucksack and the small suitcase, one that Mr. Weasley had found in his shed and expanded the interior for him, collected and was making sure that he had everything he needed when Ron walked in. Harry looked up at his best friend and thought about asking him about what Bill had said earlier but decided against it since he knew that Ginny would be upset with him if he did. He turned back to his luggage and checked for the last few clothing items he thought that he might need. Satisfied that he had everything Harry closed the suitcase and turned it so that the handle was up. He shouldered his rucksack and picked up the suitcase as he turned to leave. When he got to the door he looked back over his shoulder at Ron.

"I'll meet you in the kitchen," he said.

Ron nodded at his friend just before he left the room.

Harry walked down the stairs to Ginny's room. He stopped there and knocked quietly on the door. Ginny opened her door and stepped just outside of it, closing it behind her.

"Can I help carry some of your things down," he asked.

Ginny smiled at her boyfriend, knowing that he was trying to be a gentleman and finding that she didn't mind it too much, and nodded. She asked him to wait in the hall since Hermione was in the room packing up a few extra items that weren't meant for his eyes.

"Too much information Gin," Harry said, shaking his head as he tried to erase a few images that had popped into his mind.

Ginny knew from his tone and the way he was shaking his head what had just crossed his mind. She grinned mischievously at him.

"What," Harry asked as he saw her grin.

"Oh, just wondering what Ron would think if he knew what kinds of things you think when Hermione's knickers are mentioned," Ginny said in a sort of sing-song voice.

Harry's eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped.

"I understand Harry, I can see why you might want her more than me," Ginny said in a sad tone as she tried to keep control of the laugh that was fighting to escape.

Harry sputtered a few incoherent words before he blushed a brilliant beet red. Ginny stood watching him as she fought to hold off her laughter just a little longer.

"So, Rita Skeeter was right all along then," Ginny said after letting Harry squirm a moment longer.

Harry's expression sobered so quickly that it was obvious to anyone who knew him that his mood had changed, and not for the better.

"She most certainly was NOT. Hermione is like a sister to me and you know that Gin," Harry said in an irate tone.

Just then Ginny's door opened to reveal Hermione barely wrapped in her dressing gown with only her bra and knickers on under it. As soon as Harry realized how little Hermione was wearing he turned his back.

"What are you two going on about," Hermione asked and then added at the sight of Harry turning away, "Harry why did you just turn around"?

Ginny bit back a laugh and answered her friend.

"First off, Harry came down to see if I wanted some help carrying my bags, which was rather sweet of him actually. I told him to wait out here and why, which is what started this. Now, as to why he turned, I might suggest that you look down," Ginny said, beginning to feel the need to laugh overcome her control.

Hermione did look down and suddenly realized that she was standing in the hall in only her knickers and an open dressing gown. The spectacular blush and embarrasses squeak that followed were just enough to send Ginny over the edge. She started laughing hysterically as her door shut and Harry turned around, giving her a smolderingly evil look.

"Ginny it's not funny," Hermione said through the door.

"You ought to be in my position just now then," Ginny said in between breaths.

"No Gin, that really wasn't at all funny," Harry said darkly.

Ginny sobered immediately at her boyfriend's tone as she looked at him.

"Okay, why do I have the feeling that I've hit a nerve," Ginny asked cautiously.

"Because you have," Harry answered quietly.

Ginny stared at her boyfriend for a moment and watched his expression change from slightly angry and embarrassed to one that was so full of sorrow that she suddenly knew what she had done. Ginny's hand flew to her mouth as she realized exactly which nerve she'd touched. She closed the space between Harry and herself and gently put her arms around him.

"It wasn't your fault Harry. Neither you nor Cedric could have known," she whispered.

Harry wrapped his arms around her and held her close as he began to shake. Hermione had reopened the door and peeked out, wondering why the couple had suddenly become so quiet. As soon as she saw Harry's face she knew where his mind had gone. She stepped out of the room and walked over to her best friends. As soon as she got to them she wrapped her arms around Harry, creating a 'Harry sandwich' between herself and Ginny. She softly leaned her head against his back as she felt him shake.

"Harry, everything's okay. Cedric would have been so proud to know that you've avenged him, you know that," Hermione said softly.

"But I didn't, not really. He didn't have to die in the first place. I should have listened to him when he told me to take the cup, then he would still be here," Harry said in a broken tone.

"You don't know that honey, but I do know that if you had listened to Cedric you would have died that night. No, he didn't have to die, but he wouldn't have been able to live with the idea that you had died either. I'm sure that, wherever he is now, Cedric is happy that he died your friend rather than with the memory of what would have happened," Ginny said as she tried to comfort her boyfriend.

"Harry, listen to Ginny. I had the chance to talk to some of Cedric's closer friends and they all said that he had a lot of respect for you and how you were dealing with the tournament. They also said that after you'd shown your noble streak by telling him what the first task was, he had planned to find any way that he could to help you, and if he needed to, work with you, to get you through to tournament alive," Hermione said.

Harry kept silent after hearing all of this. He still felt responsible for every death in the war, but Cedric's was one of the few that the guilt had stuck with him. If he could have, he'd have taken the cup and kept Cedric alive while sacrificing himself if he'd needed to, knowing what he does now. He did come to terms with some of the needless deaths when he had finally understood the simple fact that there was nothing he could have done had he known about the people in the first place. The few that he still felt that he could have actually prevented in one way or another, like Cedric, he had found his friends doing their best to comfort him, and Ginny even more so after Sirius' death, just like her and Hermione were doing now. He did think about what both of the young women were saying, though, and some of it started to make sense. Guilty as he felt, he began to understand how he could not have been responsible for some of the deaths during the war. He arms found their way around Ginny's waist as the reminder of the guilt he felt from this memory faded back to its place. Ginny squeezed him tight as she felt his arms around her. Hermione, who had not let go of her friend, felt Harry's shoulders relax. She stretched herself up and gently kissed the back of his head in the way that a mother who was comforting her child might.

"It will get better Harry, you have everyone here to help," she said quietly.

At that moment Ron came down the stairs.

"What's going on here," he said a bit loudly.

Hermione let go of Harry and stalked over to Ron.

"Harry had a memory hit him a bit hard," she hissed.

"Really? Which one," Ron asked.

Hermione grabbed Ron's arm and literally dragged him back up the stairs to his room.

"Ginny accidentally reminded Harry about Cedric," Hermione said.

Ron looked at Hermione with wide eyes. He knew how his friend felt about that night and what had happened.

"You mean she said something that made those memories surface," he asked.  
"Yes and she had no idea that she was going down that path until it was too late," Hermione answered.

"So you were just trying to help him. Hermione, I'm sorry, I didn't expect anything like that," Ron said.

"It's okay Ron, neither did I," Hermione replied.

After Hermione had dragged Ron off, Ginny pulled Harry into her room. She set him down on her bed next to her so that she could talk to him. The couple talked about Cedric and the tournament for a while and Ginny started to understand why her boyfriend had gotten so upset when she had triggered the memories. Of course she knew about most of what had gone on that year but to hear some of the things that Harry had gone through from him gave her a whole new understanding of it. She held him tight when he described everything that he'd seen in the maze and felt tears flow down her cheeks as he described the graveyard. By the time he had gotten through all of the memories Harry was holding Ginny to him as she cried. He somehow felt better now that he'd talked about that night and that Ginny was the one he had shared with. She slowly quieted to the point that she could breathe normally and sat up to look at her boyfriend.

"I can't believe you held all of that in for so long," she said.

"Which part, the memories or the feelings that they caused," Harry asked.

"Both really. Harry I'm so sorry that I joked like that," Ginny said softly.

"Gin, I know that you didn't mean to upset me and I know that you really had no idea of how much those memories bothered me," he told her.

The couple sat and talked a little longer before Harry got up. He walked over and collected Ginny's trunk, which was what she had decided to use instead of packing smaller bags. She did find Harry's note inside of it but decided that she would read it after they got back from rebuilding Hogwarts so that it would not be on her mind while she was working.

"Come on love, we need to get going," he said as he waited for her by her door.

Ginny got up and joined her boyfriend and the couple walked down to the kitchen, collecting Harry's rucksack and suitcase as they went. Harry set their luggage down near the door before sitting down next to his girlfriend. Ron and Hermione walked down the stairs only a few moments behind Harry and Ginny, also setting their luggage by the door before joining them at the table. Mrs. Weasley, who had been up since hearing the earlier commotion in the same room they were now in, quickly set breakfast down in front of each of them. The four teens ate quietly while the rest of the family started to filter in. Charlie, Bill, and Percy sat down in strategic places so that they made sure that George would be separated from Harry and Ginny when he came down. Mr. Weasley sat down next and opened his newspaper while Mrs. Weasley set a cup of coffee in front of him. When George finally walked into the room Harry's jaw dropped as his fork fell from his fingers.

"What happened to you," Mr. Weasley asked as he peeked over his paper.

George looked at his father for a moment before he looked down and took the last chair. His face and hands were covered in scratches and cuts and he was sporting a deep purple bruise on his left cheek.

'Had a run in with a prank that went wrong," George said quietly.

Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were all doing their best to keep from saying a word as they continued to eat. Bill and Charlie looked at each other before returning to their breakfast with a shrug. Fleur, who had found out what George had done through Bill, looked ready to give George a piece of her mind but kept silent when Bill got her attention and shook his head slightly. Percy even kept silent about how George received his injuries, which was a small miracle considering the fact that he was in politics.

"Must have been some prank," Mr. Weasley said.

George just nodded and filled his plate.

Harry recovered from his shock and continued to eat. Now that he had seen George he knew that he would have to talk to Ginny about George's injuries.

As soon as they finished eating Harry and Ginny got up and collected their luggage and walked over to the fireplace. Hermione got up a few minutes later and poked Ron to get his attention. Ron looked up and saw that Harry was ready to go and got up himself. The four teens said their goodbyes before collecting some floo powder for each of them. Each one tossed their powder on the grate and stepped into the emerald flames crying 'Hogwarts Great Hall' starting with Ron and ending with Harry, both young men carrying their own luggage as well as their respective girlfriend's through with them. With the four teens gone Fleur decided that she could now say her piece to George.

"GEORGE WEASLEY 'OW COULD YOU DO THAT TO 'ARRY? FROM WHAT I'VE 'EARD YOU INTERRUPTED WHAT COULD HAVE BEEN A VERY SPECIAL AND 'APPY MOMENT FOR HEEM THEESE MORNING," the part veela witch screeched.

George looked up at Fleur for a second with an almost frightened look in his eyes. The rest of his brothers backed away from the table slightly as they waited for George to answer. Mr. Weasley set his newspaper down and looked from his son to his daughter-in-law and back.

"What did you do George," Mr. Weasley asked in an eerily calm tone.

George quietly explained the prank to his father. Fleur listened and felt her anger grow. She turned her attention back to George, eyes ablaze with an angry light. George caught this and knew that his sister-in-law was likely to hex him no matter what answer he gave to her question.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were sitting in the Headmistress' office within five minutes of their arrival at Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall had called them in sounding quite unimpressed about their idea of getting there a day early. While the four of them had talked to her and explained that they wanted to get there early, it had been Harry's reasoning that being at the school early and getting their room arrangements out of the way so that the professor had more time to deal with the rest of the volunteers that had calmed the Headmistress. They agreed with the idea of staying in the castle and Professor McGonagall informed them that they would know which rooms they would be staying in as soon as she could take them there. At that point Harry asked for a word with the Headmistress and Ginny in private. Ron and Hermione were a bit surprised but didn't question their friend when they were asked to leave the room. As soon as the door closed Harry flicked his wand and imperturbed the office.

"I'm guessing that Mr. Weasley and Miss Grainger are still outside the door with one of those Weasley products," Professor McGonagall asked.

"For what I want to talk to you about, I don't think that I want to take the chance that they find out before I'm ready for them to," Harry said in a tone that said that he did trust his best friends.

"So what is it that you want to talk about," Professor McGonagall asked.

"Is there any sort of plan for a permanent memorial for those who gave their lives," Harry asked.

"As of yet, no, but I was going to ask the master builder about that when I meet with him tomorrow," Professor McGonagall answered.

Harry thought about that for a moment before he spoke again.

"Would it be possible for me to have the honor of designing and building that? I know that someone who has building experience might be a better choice but I don't think that what they do will feel as personal to those who will appreciate it the most. I know this is a lot to ask," Harry said.

Professor McGonagall sat in silence for a few moments as she thought about Harry's request. She had a pretty good idea of why the young wizard would want to do this and what he meant about having a master builder designing the memorial not feeling as personal meant. In the end, though, what decided her was the almost reverent tone to Harry's voice. To her his voice told her how important this would be to him and that he would put his heart into it as much as, if not more than, his mind.

"You may have that honor, Mr. Potter. I must ask, though, why you wish to include Miss Weasley and not Mr. Weasley or Miss Grainger," the Headmistress asked.

"I need Ginny because she will know what to do when I need someone to talk to. As for Ron and Hermione, they are only here because Hermione is having a hard time with Kingsley's request that she not help with bringing her parents home and I don't want to get her thinking about that," Harry said.

Professor McGonagall sat for a moment while she took in what Harry was saying. As she went over each of Harry's justifications she looked over at him. He sat in the chair across the desk from her looking for all the world as though he was afraid that he had not explained himself well enough to be granted his request. It was then that the Headmistress saw Harry as both the somewhat scared and nervous boy that she'd taken to meet Oliver Wood just over seven years ago and the battle hardened war hero and leader that she knew he'd become. She also saw in his expression that this was not a request that he felt was something of a responsibility for him but something very important to him. Apparently so had Professor Dumbledore's portrait.

"Minerva, he's got his heart in the right place," the portrait said softly.

"I know he does, Albus, and I, for one, am very proud of him," she said to the portrait and then turned to Harry, "I had hoped to save this as a surprise for you if you decided to return as my student for your last year but I see that you'll need it now. If you'll follow me, I'll show you what I mean and explain when we get there".

Harry cancelled his charm as the three of them stood. When Professor McGonagall opened the door they found Ron and Hermione sitting in the anti-chamber with disappointed looks, which the couple tried to hide unsuccessfully. Harry grinned inwardly at having anticipated why his friends had not questioned being turned out of the office. Professor McGonagall also grinned, which shocked all four teens.

"I'll just ignore those Weasley products as school is not in session," she said.

At this Harry and Ginny both had wide smiles on their faces.

"If you two will come with us, I will take you to where you will be staying," the Headmistress said.

Ron and Hermione joined Harry and Ginny as they followed Professor McGonagall. The Headmistress led them through the corridors of the school to Gryphindor Tower. The Fat Lady was apparently off visiting another portrait so her own simply sat open. While the four teens found this to be strange, Professor McGonagall acted as if the whole situation was normal. The five of them went through the portrait hole and took seats in the common room when Professor McGonagall motioned for them to do so.

"Mr. Weasley, Miss Grainger, you will be using your regular dormitory rooms for tonight while I work out how many rooms will be needed. If I need to change that arrangement you will know as soon as I do. Mr. Potter, please follow me. Miss Weasley you may join us as I know you will likely be spending at least part of your time in Mr. Potter's room," Professor McGonagall said in a tone that suggested that she was not saying everything.

The couple followed the professor to what appeared to be a blank stretch of wall only to watch two doors appear similar to the way that the Room of Requirement's door would. Professor McGonagall opened the left hand door and led them into a relatively spacious but sparsely furnished office area. Harry recognized the room they were in.

"Professor, why are we…," Harry started.

"The Head Boy's quarters? As I said, I was hoping to save this as a surprise for you. For now suffice it to say that I believe you will need the privacy that these quarters will offer you. You will find that the room to your left is furnished similar to this room, with only those items required for sleeping, and the room to your right is the loo. You may make any additions that you wish but anything that you add must be removed when you leave," Professor McGonagall explained.

Ginny looked around the room and felt somewhat jealous of her boyfriend even though she had already decided that wherever she was given to sleep, the bed would go unused. Harry was looking around as well, only he was mentally drawing up a layout for the few things that he knew he would be adding to the room. After a moment Harry and Ginny came back to reality and turned their attention back to Professor McGonagall.

"Miss Weasley, normally you would have also been placed in your dorm room but in this case I think it would be safe to assume that you will be in here more often than you would be there. So, as apposed to wasting my time and energy on that, I will ignore the fact that you and Mr. Potter will both be using these quarters. Be warned, however, that if I hear anything about you two doing anything inappropriate, I will remove that privilege," Professor McGonagall said in an authoritative tone.

Harry and Ginny both gave their word that they would behave appropriately knowing that the Headmistress' words were not an idle threat. Harry also asked if the library was still intact and if he would be able to use it if he needed any books for his project. Surprisingly the library did not receive a single scratch during the battle. Professor McGonagall granted him permission to use the library as long as he returned any books to their shelves when he was finished with them. With that the Headmistress told the couple that she would see them at lunch. Only moments after the door closed there was a knock. Harry went and opened the door to find Ron and Hermione standing on the other side. He invited his friends in.

"So, care to tell us what we're not supposed to know about," Ron asked.

"No, since we didn't ask you to work with us on it," Ginny said sharply.

Hermione looked at Ginny, shocked that she had answered for Harry.

"Listen, I asked if I could take on a side project if it had not already been arranged. Since I don't want you two to worry about me, and I know that you would if you knew what I am doing, and I want as few people as I can get away with knowing about it, I'm keeping this between Professor McGonagall, Ginny, and myself. Ginny only knows what the project is but not what I plan on doing so it won't do you any good to try and get answers from her, not that she would give them to you in the first place. For now, just understand that I want things the way that they are for my own reasons," Harry explained.

"I think we can accept that, can't we, Ronald," Hermione said in a tone that said she understood.

Ron nodded but looked almost hurt at the idea that he was being left out after being so involved with all of Harry's plans and projects in one way or another for the seven years that he's know his best friend. Harry picked up on this immediately and decided to avoid a repeat of their fourth year.

"Ron, this is something that I really feel like I need to do. I'm not trying to push you out but I do think that you'll have enough going just with being here for Hermione when she needs you. If I felt like I could do this with both of you and Ginny, I would have asked for your help in a second, you know that, but right now I think that Ginny is the only one who will know when to help and when to let me be," Harry explained to his friend.

Ron thought about what his best friend had just said for several moments. He understood that Harry felt like he needed to do something but what that particular something was he did not know this time. Ron also thought about what Harry had said about being here for Hermione and about what he had said about Ginny. The part about Hermione was really just a simple truth, she needed something to keep her busy and keep her mind off of her parents. That also meant that she would need someone for the times when she would be idle. When Ron thought about how that made sense he realized that Harry's statement about Ginny was true. He knew that Harry had been through a lot since they had met on that September first so long ago, and he knew that Harry felt that he was at fault for some of the worst things that had happened. Through all of that, for five years, it had been Hermione and himself helping and comforting Harry but after Sirius was killed Harry seemed to turn to Ginny for that kind of comfort and she had done wonders for him. At that thought Ron put the rest of his puzzled thoughts together and found that his best friend wasn't going to need help with the labor part of this project, he was going to need help dealing with any of the emotions that came with working on it.

"Harry I understand but promise me that you'll listen to that little sister of mine when she tells you to take a break," Ron said.

"I'll do whatever she tells me to if it comes to that," Harry promised.

"So, the Head Boy's room," Hermione said, trying to change the subject.

Harry looked at her and noticed a hint of a very proud smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

"I never expected it, but I guess Professor McGonagall has already decided who the two student leaders will be, if I come back. I don't know who she picked for Head Girl but I have a pretty good idea of who her best candidates are," Harry said.

"I guess you really are the best choice though, Harry. You've always been a leader for some of us, and honestly more of a role model for others," Ron said in a tone that showed that he was clearly happy for his friend.

"And I'm sure that I would have chosen you in my place Ron. I know that you really would have loved to have been Head Boy. I remember what you saw in that mirror," Harry said.

"What I saw in that mirror, Harry, was a version of me that was not who I am, or so I've been told. To be honest, I'd rather give up being Head Boy to you since you really do deserve it and stay a Prefect," Ron said.

"I say we've talked about this enough. I'm surprised that none of you noticed that it was time for lunch," Ginny said.

At that moment Ron's stomach let out a noise that could only be described as protest from being neglected. The two couples walked down to the Great Hall for lunch a few moments later. When they got to the Great Hall Professor McGonagall sat down with them. All through lunch the conversation centered on how the rebuilding would go. They found out that the first areas that were going to be repaired were the outer walls surrounding the grounds and the dorms that had been damaged. Once those areas were done, the high traffic areas would be repaired as needed followed by the classrooms and finally any area that had not already been included in the others. The four teens also found out that there would be a large number of their own classmates joining them for the rebuilding and that most of them would be staying at the castle instead of traveling back home each night. Professor McGonagall then told Harry that, since there were so many volunteers, he and Ginny would be free to work on his side project after lunch each day. Harry was just about to stand up and say that he could work on the project after he finished the same day that everyone else would work only to be told that the intent was to give him plenty of time to be able to talk to the professional builders that had volunteered if he had any questions. Harry nodded his understanding of Professor McGonagall's justification only because he knew that he might eventually find himself in need of that kind of help.

After lunch the two couples followed Professor McGonagall around for a brief inspection of the damaged areas of the castle and grounds. They were amazed at the amount of damage that had been done but also at how much of the castle had already been repaired by the house elves. The Headmistress told them that many of the elves had to be given orders to stop as they began to work themselves well past the point of exhaustion with the intent of not resting until they had repaired their home. Harry asked questions as they continued after that, now curious about how the elves had kept up with so much and not have hurt themselves. He got answers to most of his questions through Professor McGonagall but Hermione chimed in every now and again to further explain when Harry didn't understand. All at once Harry had an idea form in his mind. He smiled slightly as several thoughts came together. Ginny saw his smile and moved a bit closer.

"I've seen that crooked little grin before Potter, now what are you planning," she asked in a whisper.

Harry looked at his girlfriend with a feigned expression of innocent shock.

"I don't know what you mean Weasley," he whispered back in mock confusion.

"Don't feed me that line Potter," She whispered, playing along.

"You know me too well, love. I think I've just come up with a little project for our dear Hermione," Harry said in mock resignation.

'And what would that be," Ginny asked.

"If Professor McGonagall agrees, I'll tell you," Harry answered.

Ginny had a pretty good idea that her boyfriend wouldn't answer anymore questions until he had his answer just simply from that response. Since she didn't want to argue and end up with Harry so angry with her that he stalked off, Ginny let the subject drop. Harry reached out and pulled her close. With his arm around her shoulders he kissed her temple and whispered a thank you to her. Ginny wrapped her arm around his waist as she matched his step and smiled brightly. The way that he had just shown his appreciation for not trying to push the answer she wanted out of him made her feel a bit better about waiting for it. To her, the gesture was sweet.

Later that evening Harry and Ginny were sitting together in the office part of his room, talking quietly. After they had finished the inspection the couple returned to the common room and picked out two tables and a few chairs and a comfortable sofa and moved them into the office. When it was time for dinner they stopped and went down to eat and then came straight back to finish up. When they had, both teens flopped themselves down on the sofa they were currently occupying. They spent the evening talking about what they had seen during the day and how long they thought everything would take to repair. While they were talking Harry remembered that he wanted to know what happened to George.

"So, what did I miss this morning," Harry asked.

Ginny looked at her boyfriend with an expression that screamed that she had hoped he would forget about this. Harry knew right then that he might get a little angry about what he might hear, but he had to know.

"I'll only tell you if you tell me what you thought up for Hermione," Ginny said.

Harry thought about this and decided that there wouldn't be any problem with Ginny knowing.

"I'll tell you but, you can't say anything to Hermione before I talk to Professor McGonagall," Harry said.

Ginny nodded in agreement with Harry's terms and launched into explaining everything that had happened that morning. His jaw dropped when she told him that Ron had actually hit his brother.

"So, let me get this straight. Ron actually decided that, instead of using one of the hexes or curses that I taught him, he would just throw a punch," Harry asked.

"Actually it was completely unexpected. He had even managed to surprise Hermione," Ginny replied with a slight grin.

Harry started laughing at the thought of his best friend with a completely dumbfounded look on her face. Ginny asked what was so funny when Harry started laughing. He described the mental image that he was seeing to her. Ginny's laughter joined Harry's as she told him that the image he saw wasn't very far from the real thing. When their laughter died Ginny went on to describe what Hermione and Ron had told her about the older witch's hex. Since Harry had actually witnessed the effects of the combined conjuring spell and attack charm most of George's injuries made more sense. The couple continued to talk about the morning's events for a few more minutes, ending up with Harry telling his girlfriend that he wasn't upset that the three of them had dealt with George. Ginny breathed a sigh of relief since she had been worried about how he would react. Harry sat quietly for a moment while he thought out what he had come up with for Hermione. He knew that there would be a chance that his idea would reawaken some of his friend's more radical pursuits but knew that the risk would be worth it if she was busy enough to keep her mind off of her parents.

"My idea is to have Professor McGonagall give Hermione a project that would get her more involved with the house elves. Since I know that she would jump at the chance to do something for them I think she would stay busy enough to keep her mind off of her other worries," Harry explained.

Ginny thought for a few moments before she smiled at her boyfriend.

"That's actually a pretty good idea love. She'll be involved with something that she's already started to research and she'll get the chance to see how they enjoy what they do and how they live," Ginny said.

"As long as she doesn't get going with the whole S.P.E.W. routine, it should work," Harry added.

"Well there is that, but you and Professor McGonagall can work that out," Ginny said.

"It might be possible," Harry agreed.

The couple kept talking about the idea for a few minutes before they moved on to sleeping arrangements. At first Harry tried to suggest that Ginny could use the bed while he tried to say that he'd be fine on the sofa. Ginny immediately argued that she was not going to put up with him trying to make any kind of sacrifice just to be, as she put it, a noble git. At that Harry started to throw reasons out that were meant to convince her that he had the most reasonable idea about this only to have every one of them shot down by his girlfriend. Finally she just simply hit him with a silencing charm so that she could say what she had to.

"Listen, Harry, I know that you are trying to be a gentleman but really, how many times have we fallen asleep together sharing a couch? Honey I trust you and I know that you won't take advantage of me sharing a bed with you," Ginny said softly.

She lifted the charm and waited for him to respond. She didn't have to wait long for him as she had apparently worked out what he wanted to say next while she had silenced him.

"Ginny, this isn't about the things we've done before. This is about me wanting to do the right thing. As much as the idea of sharing a bed with you appeals to me, I don't want to violate the trust that your mum and dad have in me," Harry explained.

Ginny took a moment to think about what she'd just heard. She knew that what he'd said about her parents was important to him, but this issue was important to her. She needed for him to understand that she wanted to feel as though they could share the feelings of closeness and trust that sharing a bed would bring.

"Harry all I'm asking for is for you to let me share your bed so that I'm close to you. I've already told you that I trust you and I know that you won't do anything that I don't want and I would hope that you have the same trust in me. I really think we need this if for no other reason than to be close to each other," she said.

Harry stayed quiet for a moment after she had said all of this. She brought up the trust issue again but added what she hoped was the trust he had in her. He actually had to question himself when he thought about what his current actions and words were telling her. That in itself is what decided him.

"Gin, now that you put it that way, I can see how what I was trying to do would look to you. I do trust you and I know that you won't take advantage of us sharing a bed, but I want you to understand that I don't know if I could stand to think that I had disappointed your mum and dad if they found out," he said.

Ginny was watching his eyes the whole time he spoke. When he mentioned how he would feel about disappointing her parents she saw the worried feeling flash in his eyes.

"So we'll keep this just between us," she said.

Harry nodded slowly.

"Good, then let's try to get some sleep," Ginny stated.

The couple went into the bedroom and retrieved their night clothes. Harry turned and started for the door but Ginny stopped him and said that she would change in the loo. The look on her face told him that she was taking no more arguments. After they had changed a nervous Harry and calm Ginny climbed into the large, very comfortable bed. Harry turned to kiss Ginny goodnight and found her staring at him with a brow raised.

"There's a bit too much room here Mr. Potter," she said, hoping that he would relax.

Harry scooted over closer to his girlfriend still looking a bit nervous. She smiled softly and closed the remaining small distance between them. Harry became acutely aware of the fact that Ginny's body was against him and how thin her pajamas were. He stretched over and gently kissed Ginny on the forehead, and then the tip of her nose, and finally her lips. She pulled herself closer to him had her hands made their way to his hair and chest. A heartbeat later Ginny sought permission to deepen the kiss while she applied gentle pressure to the back of Harry's head. His arms wound around her as he granted her the permission she desired. The content purr that Ginny gave and the fact that she was now pressing her body to him as tightly as she could manage sent Harry's mind and heart racing. He rolled her weight so that she would be more comfortable while he allowed himself to enjoy what he was feeling. Ginny too was allowing herself a bit of enjoyment while, at the same time, keeping her senses and knowing that things were beginning to heat up. She broke their snog slowly and smiled as she looked into her boyfriend's eyes. His smile, well completely goofy grin to be exact, told her exactly what she needed to know, she had convinced him that she was right. Ginny turned herself so that she was on her side and closed her eyes. She soon felt a warm pressure against her back and a strong arm wrap protectively around her waist. She smiled brightly at how her boyfriend could make her feel so comfortable and safe.

"Goodnight, my love, I love you," Ginny said sleepily.

"Goodnight, my sweet angel, I love you too," he said and then kissed her hair as he closed his eyes.

Ginny snuggled deeper into his embrace. As she drifted off to sleep her hand found his and took hold of it. The couple slept peacefully in each other's arms, both smiling.


	11. Rebuilding for the Future

I apologize for the long wait for this chapter. I have no justification nor excuse to have made you wait this long. I can only make the promise that I will not go two months before I post the next chapter.

A/N:

Now, to tell you the truth, I'm not particularly thrilled with the way this chapter turned out, but I can think of, nor find, any other way that I could have put it together. Hopefully it does what I needed it to.

I truly appreciate all those who review, even though I don't necessarily answer all of you. Please continue to R&R as every review helps me work out the bugs in my writing as much as I can work them out.

Chapter 11: Rebuilding for the Future

Harry awoke in a way that he'd decided was the way that he wanted to wake up every day. He breathed in deeply, inhaling the scent that he had discovered was his version of Amortentia, only, in his mind, the reality was much better. He leaned over and gently placed a gentle kiss on Ginny's neck while finding himself, still, completely amazed at what his girlfriend had done for him, both over the time that they had been in school together, and now. They had been sharing his bed for a week now and throughout that whole week he had not had one nightmare awaken him. He also found that he awoke every morning more rested and much happier than he'd ever been as far back as he could remember. Ginny stirred slightly and snuggled a bit closer to her boyfriend with a soft smile on her face. While Harry would have been content to snuggle back in with her, he knew that they had to get up and moving. His thoughts again wandered to the past week and how it felt to him to hold his girlfriend close as he drifted off to sleep. They had kept to their word and behaved, keeping to snuggling and snogging a bit, yet keeping their hormones on a tight leash. After the first night, the couple had a long conversation about that and had decided that if they had any trouble staying in control of themselves, they would sleep in separate rooms. Harry brought his mind back to the present as he tried to wake his girlfriend for the second time.

"Gin, love, it's time to get up," he said softly in her ear.  
This time Ginny's eyes opened. She turned herself in his arms, smiling sleepily.

"Morning, how did you sleep?" she asked through a yawn.

Harry kissed his girlfriend tenderly before answering.

"I think I'm just repeating myself every morning now, but I slept really well".

Ginny smiled as she scooted up and gave him a bit more intense good morning kiss. When they pulled away Ginny smiled as she saw the 'glazed over' look in her boyfriend's eyes. She almost had to laugh when he started to develop a completely goofy grin to match them.

"Well good morning to you too," he said in a tone that made it obvious that his wits had temporarily left him, which did cause her to giggle.

She loved that fact that she could make some of the sillier things come out in him. He was always very guarded during the day but it was times like their mornings together that he seemed to let his guard down, even if only a little. She pulled him closer for a moment and kissed his cheek.

"Do you know how much I love you?" She whispered.

Harry's grin turned to a bright smile at her question.

"I can only hope that it's as much as I love you," he answered.

Ginny's own smile brightened so that it lit her chocolate eyes to a golden tone.

The couple rose from the warmth of the bed, and each other's arms, and began the process of getting ready for the day. They had both found throughout the last week that there were certain things about their morning routines that they were comfortable with, but also that there were things that neither could seem to get comfortable with in the presence of the other, yet. They would both dress separately, but that was more because Harry was still doing his very best to avoid what his hormone driven thoughts might tempt him with, but they could basically set out their clothes for the day without any discomfort, which was even more reason for Harry to go against his thoughts as Ginny in her knickers was usually the object of his less racy imaginings. There were also things that seemed to fascinate one or the other. Harry, for some reason known only to him, could sit and watch Ginny run her brush through her long coppery locks for hours on end, and Ginny seemed to find watching her boyfriend when he was asleep to be the most relaxing thing in the world. As they went about their routines they both found that their mornings together were most enjoyable. Within and hour the couple walked from the room, hand in hand, ready for the day.

A few evenings later Harry and Ginny were sitting together on the sofa having their, now, nightly conversation about how their day went. It had just so happened that they had been working in the same area of the castle all day so that part of the conversation was fairly short. Since they had also been working on their side project, which was, just today, starting to come together, they started talking about ideas for how they wanted to continue from where they were. As of today they had determined which area of the grounds that they wanted to use and what they wanted it to look like. They had also found sources for the materials through the contractors and construction crews that were working on the school itself. Harry had also made a list, with Ginny's help, and sometimes comfort, of the names that he would be putting in the memorial when he had finished with the project. Ginny had more than done her part by being there for Harry when he needed her and keeping her distance when he needed to work alone. Through all of this Ginny had kept her ideas quiet, feeling as though this was something that Harry felt was the way he needed to do. Tonight, however, she had an idea that wouldn't leave her mind.

"Harry, I know that you have a way that you want this memorial, but there's something I would really like to add to it," she said carefully.

"Okay," Harry said in an uncertain tone.

"Well, I've been thinking about this for a few days. I want to add a walkway from the doors down to the memorial. Now, before you answer, I think I need to explain what I've got in mind," Ginny said softly as she looked toward her boyfriend.

Harry's posture stiffened slightly out of habit, even though he tried to suppress it and stay relaxed.

"I'm listening," he said.

"What I've got in mind is a stone walkway with quotes or sayings carved into some of the stones, which I will add myself. I don't know what this might mean to other people, but, for me, it will kind of symbolize that walk you took into the forest. I know that you really don't want to be reminded of that, but it is important to me that I remember why you went out there and gave yourself up," she explained cautiously.

Harry relaxed only slightly as he thought about his girlfriend's idea. She did have a point about his not wanting to be reminded of that particular walk, but somehow he knew that this was more than important to her. The way she explained it told him that she had been thinking about this for more than a few days and that she was finally sure enough of the idea to actually make the request. That thought told him exactly what he needed to know.

"If you really want it, Gin, then I don't see any reason that you can't add it," Harry said as he reached his decision.

Ginny leaned over and gently kissed his cheek.

"Thanks, love. This really means a lot to me," she said.

The couple spent a few more minutes going over what they would need for the walkway before turning in for the night.

Harry and Ginny were outside the castle working on their memorial project about two weeks later. Ginny had gotten about half way down to the memorial's entrance with her walkway while Harry was expanding the perimeter of his concealment charms, which were hiding the whole project. He knew that Hermione and just about any of the Hogwarts staff could break the charms but he was sure that they would not after they had all agreed to leave him to a project that they knew nothing more about than that he and Ginny were working on it. For the couple, walking into the area felt like walking into a very large tent made of one way glass. They could see everything going on around them, but no one could see them, or what they were building. For the most part, Harry had been able to lay out the entire memorial using the instructions that he had found in various books from the library and a few tips from the professional contractors for moving some of the heavier materials easily. He knew that, eventually, he would have to begin the difficult task of adding the names that he had written down, but, for now, he could simply concentrate on putting the whole project together. The couple worked on through the afternoon, occasionally helping each other when they needed to, and by early evening had arrived at what they found would be a good stopping point. Harry had laid the entire ground area, including repairing Professor Dumbledore's tomb, and set up a low wall around the perimeter while Ginny had completed more than three quarters of the walkway. Harry had also started to assemble the several benches that he had planned to scatter throughout the memorial for people to sit on. The benches, when assembled, would be large enough to seat two people at their normal size, or as many as four if they were expanded by the charms that were built into them. His thoughts behind this were that anyone who came here could share their memories or have a bit of privacy to talk to one of the fallen heroes, or just to be by themselves if needed. Each bench carried, in addition to the enlargement charms, a built in privacy charm that could be activated by one simply touching his or her wand to it and reading the incantation that was engraved into the arm. Harry did try one of the benches and its charms and found that they were quite comfortable, and that the charms were nearly perfect. Of course he had tested the privacy charm with Ginny's help.

The couple took their time as they walked back to the school doors for dinner. Ginny knew by the way that Harry was walking that he had something on his mind. She moved a bit closer to him and took his hand, giving it a gentle, affectionate squeeze. Harry looked at his girlfriend and smiled slightly as he let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"I love you, you know that don't you?" He asked softly.

Ginny smiled at her boyfriend and stretched up to kiss his cheek.

"I love you too," she said just as softly.

Harry and Ginny were putting together the finishing touches on the memorial about a week later. From everything that they had heard, this would be the last day of construction work on the school and the couple wanted to be sure that they were finished by the end of the day. Over the last few days Harry and Ginny had engraved the entire list of names into specific stone plaques throughout the memorial. Harry had also built a fountain center piece, which he planned on activating the charms on during the rededication ceremony, which was now a week away. As the couple worked together, Ginny watched her boyfriend's emotional strength slowly wear down. She knew that, once he had added the names, the reality of what this project represented would begin to affect him this way. She stayed as close as she dared to him but did not intrude on him knowing that until they were back in the confines of their room, he would not allow his emotions any freedom. In a way she hated that he would close himself off like this, but she wouldn't change it if she could. To her, this was a part of him and it is one of the things that made him who he was.

When they had finally completed the project, Harry walked away from his girlfriend and settled next to the fountain. Ginny knew that this was a message that he wanted to be alone for a bit so she walked over to the entrance and settled on the wall near the wrought iron gate that they had put up together. She watched her boyfriend while he sat staring at the fountain with his back to her. As much as she wanted to be at his side, she understood why he needed to be alone at the moment.

Harry sat for more than a half hour staring at the fountain. While he stared at the pool of water that he had put in the basin he had a thought come to mind that he knew might not go over well at first but might eventually provide some comfort to the friends and families of those whose names had been engraved into the plaques in the memorial. At this he got up and walked over to Ginny, who he knew wouldn't have left him completely alone. She saw the look of sudden determination in his eyes as he approached.

"You want to add something, don't you," she asked.

"A couple of things yes, but no I'm not going to tell you," he answered.

Ginny raised her eyebrows at that. Harry saw this and the line of her lips thinning and elaborated quickly.

"Gin, what I have in mind is something that I really need to do on my own. If I could explain it to you, I would, but right now I think that there are only two people who might understand what I'm thinking about and one of them is not with us anymore," Harry said.

"And who might the other person be?" She asked.

"Ron, but only because it's something from our first year," Harry answered.

"Will you promise to help me understand," Ginny asked as she tried to search her memories for any thing that Ron might have mentioned.

"If I need to explain after you've seen what I have in mind, then yes," Harry answered.

With that, the couple walked back up to the castle.

It had been a few hours since supper and Harry was getting frustrated. He knew what he was looking for just simply had to be somewhere in the castle. So far, he had searched every room that he could think of and had finally arrived at the Room of Requirement. With the hope that the room's powers had not been destroyed in the battle, he paced the hall in front of where the door would appear three times. When the door did, thankfully, appear, Harry smiled. He opened the door to find what appeared to be what was left of the storage closet that the Fiend Fyre had been set in. He walked in and noticed that while most of the objects in the room had been burned, there were still a few things that had survived. As he looked around he spotted the object that he was searching for. He walked over to it and found that it had been broken but was still intact enough to move. He quickly levitated it and carefully walked it out the door. Once he was out in the hall, Harry called Kreature. The aged elf appeared with a crack and bowed low.

"Master Potter has need of something?" The elf said respectfully.

"Yes if what I need is possible," Harry replied.

Kreature stood upright, well as upright as he could given his age, and looked at Harry.

"If it is about this then yes I can repair it, but I will need help," he said as he pointed at the broken object.

"What kind of help?" Harry asked, now curious about house elf magic, and concerned about who would find out about the object.

"I will need the help of one other elf, one that is younger than I am," Kreature answered politely.

"I see. Well then, get whatever help you need, but I need this kept quiet. This is for the memorial and not even Ginny knows about it," Harry said.

"I know just the elf to help me then. Do not worry master, no one will know about this," Kreature said as he bowed again and disapparated.

Harry waited for only a moment before Kreature returned with his help.

"He is NOT our master," the elf that would be helping Kreature said.

Harry recognized the second elf's voice and tomato nose immediately. He turned to the elf and knelt to her level.

"You're right, I am not your master, but this belonged to Professor Dumbledore and I know that he would have wanted it repaired if he were here. Winky, if you help Kreature repair this, you'd be showing Mr. Crouch what a good elf you are and you'd make him proud of you wherever he is now," Harry told her quietly.

Winky nodded and turned to Kreature.

"We must take this down to the kitchens," the elf said.

"Master Potter, Winky is right. We must be near our work," Kreature said quietly.

Harry nodded to the elves.

"Do what you need to do. How long do you think it will take?" Harry asked.

"A few days," Kreature answered.

Harry mulled over the time as he tried to get a fix on how long he would have left before the ceremony.

"If you let me know as soon as you're sure that it is fixed, that should work fine," Harry said finally.

The two elves bowed low right before they disapparated, taking their project with them. Harry turned and walked back to the common room. When he walked through the portrait hole he found Ginny waiting for him by the fireplace. She turned to him as he walked over to her.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" She asked.

"Yes and I'm still not going to tell you what it is," Harry answered, cutting across her obvious next question.

"You will explain it to me, right?" Ginny asked, a bit disappointed the he had already predicted what she really wanted to ask.

"Yes I will, just like I promised," Harry replied.

With the tone that he'd used, Ginny knew that he wouldn't say anymore about his addition to the memorial until it was open for everyone to see. She looked down at his watch, knowing that it would tell her that it was well past time for them to be sleeping comfortably in each other's arms.

"It's late, sweetie. Why don't we go to bed?" Ginny suggested.

Harry nodded and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. The couple walked into the bedroom and slowly got into their nightly routines before climbing into bed. As soon as they got comfortable they shared a tender goodnight kiss before settling beside each other, snuggled as close together as they could get.

"I love you, Harry. Good night," Ginny said sleepily.

Harry pressed a kiss to her hair and squeezed her a bit tighter.

"Good night, my angel. I love you too," he replied as his eyes closed.

Ginny drifted to sleep a few moments later with a bright smile on her face that he didn't get to see. Whenever he would call her 'his' angel she couldn't help but smile happily.

A/N:  
As I said, I'm not too thrilled with how this chapter turned out. This chapter is meant to serve as mostly a connecting chapter that contains a lot of stuff that I didn't feel as though I could leave out, nor could I have added it to ten or twelve.


	12. Rededicating a Legend

Well, I promised not to make you wait for another two months and it looks like that was an epic fail. It has been four months since my last chapter went up and I am finally getting you the next chapter. This chapter took me quite a bit to actually edit and honestly if I had sat and worked on it straight through it would still have taken me more than two weeks to get it typed up. I, again, apologize for making you all wait so long and I do hope that you enjoy the latest chapter.

Chapter 12: Rededicating a Legend

Harry was pacing around the Head Boy's office staring at a scrap of parchment. He had been working, for the past few days, on the speech he was going to give as he dedicated the memorial. With each hour that he had put into the speech he grew more confident about it, but now, with the event just a few hours away, he felt that confidence slipping away from him.

Ginny walked out of the bedroom and saw her boyfriend pacing. She knew right away that he was worried about his speech. Over the last few days she had watched him as he worked on the speech. She saw him get frustrated when he would get stuck while he tried to figure out what he wanted to say and smile when the words just appeared to be flowing together. What she saw now, though, was the familiar look on his face that told her that he was losing his confidence. She walked over into his path and stopped his pacing. When she looked to her boyfriend's face her heart fell at the sad expression that she saw.

"What is it, love?" She asked in a very soft, very tender tone.

Harry looked at his girlfriend for a moment before gently pulling her into his arms.

"I don't know if I can do this Gin, not alone," he answered in a whisper so quiet that Ginny almost had to strain to hear it.

Se wrapped her arms around him and gently pressed a kiss to his cheek. It hurt her to see him like this, feeling broken, defeated, and guilty. She knew that he had started to recover from the battle and all of the deaths, but today it seemed as though his heart and mind had taken him back to those first few days after the war had ended.

"Then I'll get up there with you my love. You will not be alone," she told him.

Harry buried his face in her hair and took a few deep breaths as he tried to pull himself together. Ginny squeezed him gently as she started to softly run her hand up and down his back in a soothing pattern while she pressed feather soft kisses to his cheek and whispered what she hoped were comforting words in his ear. Harry held on to his girlfriend as if she were the only thing keeping him from breaking down, which really wasn't too far from the truth.

"Thanks, love. I'd really like that," he said into her hair after a few minutes had passed.

He pressed a soft kiss to her neck and then just stood in her arms, content to let her hold him.

A few hours later Harry and Ginny were sitting together a few rows from the raised dais that had been set up for the ceremony. Kingsley had opened the ceremony with a short speech before turning the ceremony over to Professor McGonagall. The Headmistress also gave a short introduction speech before going into her dedication speech. Throughout her speech she spoke of how proud she was of her fellow professors and her students and how proud she was to have the opportunity to try to follow in Professor Dumbledore's footsteps. She ended her speech by dedicating her efforts to the memory of those who had fallen in the Battle of Hogwarts. The Headmistress called Harry forward to take his place right before she stepped down from the dais.

Harry and Ginny stood and walked slowly to the dais, holding tightly to each other's hands. Just before they got to there Ginny gave her boyfriend's hand a reassuring squeeze and interlocked their fingers. Harry squeezed back gently as he took his place. He turned to face those who had gathered for the ceremony, which seemed to him to be the better part of Wizarding Brittain, and took a deep breath as he picked out familiar faces. The Weasleys were sitting near the front, close to where he and Ginny were sitting. Andromeda and Teddy were sitting across the aisle from them and next to them was Neville and hid grandmother. Just behind Neville the members of Dumbledore's Army filled several rows surrounding Dennis Creevey, Susan Bones, and Lavender Brown, Lavender wearing a hooded cloak to hide her scars. When he let the breath he'd been holding out he looked down to his parchment.

"We are here today to rededicate this school and to remember those who gave their lives in the battle that took place right here on these grounds and inside of this school. On May second the students and instructors here, as well as many who had come from all over, fought the battle that ended a war that focused on our prejudices and our fears. They fought against a tyrant who wished to push his maniacal belief that anyone who wasn't a 'pure blood' witch or wizard was less than human onto every being in our world. These brave people did not fight because they thought it was expected or because I would have wanted them to, or even because they thought it would get them ahead when the new regime took power. They fought because they were not willing to sit back and just accept what was happening to our world; that would have been the easy way out. They fought because they believed that fighting was the right thing to do, that preserving our world so that the people that they loved would have the chance at a happy life, free from fear and prejudice. I was given the task of dedicating this memorial today to those brave souls who fought against tyranny and fear and prejudice. Many of you here see me as a hero or some kind of chosen savior, but I do not feel that I can truly live up to any of those words or titles or names that the 'Prophet' has used to describe me in the days since the Battle of Hogwarts. Most of you know my story but that story only has it partly right. I am no different from any of you. I've lost friends and loved ones and yes, even family, but no more so than many of you. What I have gained, though, is many more friends and a chance at a life that I hope will be happy and long, just like all of you. I called dedicating this memorial a task, but that is not the right word to describe what I am doing up here. Dedicating this memorial is truly an honor. Those remembered here are the true heroes. They deserve the titles and honors, in every single way, more than I do. With that thought in mind, I dedicate this memorial to those brave witches and wizards and magical beings that made the ultimate sacrifice by giving their lives in battle."

Harry and Ginny raised their wands and removed the concealment charms hiding the memorial and applying the charms to make the fountain's water flow.

From where they sat, the gathered witches and wizards saw the memorial was framed by a low, dark stone wall with an entry way on the side nearest to them framed by two obelisks made of what appeared to be the same dark stone. A similarly dark walkway extended back from the memorial to the steps leading to the entrance hall of the school. At the back of the memorial was an object reflecting the light of the sun on its glassy surface.

Harry and Ginny stepped down from the dais and started toward the memorial. As they passed through the rows of chairs each row emptied and followed the couple. As they got closer the witches and wizards took in the dark grey granite walkway. The individual stones that Ginny had marked appeared in a pattern of about every third stone but the last stone stopped everyone in their tracks. The stone was engraved with words that quoted, in their own way, a speech that most of the students had heard before, a speech that had burned into their hearts and minds on the emotional day following the third task of the Triwizard Tournament.

"Remember our friends who chose to do what was right and not what was easy. Remember our friends who were loyal and kind and happy. Remember what happened to our friends who had the misfortune of straying across the path of Lord Voldemort and his followers."

From that stone the gathered crowd looked up to see the two obelisks were both formed from snowflake obsidian and each bore an engraved emblem below the Hogwarts coat of arms, all of which was engraved in gold. The left obelisk had been engraved with a phoenix, which Ginny and most of those who had attended Remus and Dora's funeral recognized as Harry's work, while the right was engraved with the same script D A that all of Dumbledore's Army had seen on the stones that sit near Fred and Colin's head stones. Spanning between the obelisks was an arch with the words 'En Memoriam De Virtus' and below them the words 'Prae Quid Verus' engraved into the surface, also in gold. Harry opened the gate and stepped through with Ginny, leading the group in. They spread out through the memorial as they looked around to find raised stone plaques, also made of snowflake obsidian, placed around the memorial. Each plaque was engraved with names of the fallen. Several of the crowd immediately made their way toward the back of the memorial, drawn to the shiny object that they had seen. Harry led Ginny to the back of the memorial to show her the object.

"Gin, I put this here because I knew that it would help some of the people who came to the memorial," Harry said to her softly.

Ginny looked up to the frame of the mirror and read what was engraved into it.

'ERISED STRA EHRU OYT UBE CAFRU OUT ON WOSHI'

"Harry is this…," she started.

"The Mirror of Erised," Harry finished for her.

"So, this is the mirror that you and Ron were talking about?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, but I think it will show both Ron and I a completely different reflection than it did in our first year," Harry answered.

Ginny looked at the mirror as though it were evil, but felt a tug of curiosity in the back of her mind. She took a tentative step toward it, somehow knowing what that mirror would probably show her. Harry stepped back to give his girlfriend a bit of space and looked around the memorial. He easily picked out the Weasleys and Hermione standing close to the plaques that held Fred, Gideon, and Fabian's names and he hoped that they would stay away from the mirror until he could talk to them about it. As he moved his gaze, Harry saw Dennis and a few members of Dumbledore's Army standing or sitting around Colin's plaque, all of them talking quietly to each other. Andromeda was standing with Teddy looking at Remus and Dora's plaques while she seemed to be whispering something into the baby's ear while smiling at a fond memory.

Harry had just turned his gaze again when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him as a familiar weight impacted against his body. He looked down to see Ginny nearly crushing herself to him, trying to hide her face. He wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and leaned close to her ear.

"What's wrong?" He whispered.

This seemed to make her try to squeeze herself to him more. Harry took a moment to make sure that they wouldn't fall before he moved over to the nearest bench. As soon as he had Ginny and himself seated he reached over with his wand and tapped the arm while he muttered the incantation engraved there. He looked around to make sure that the privacy charms had worked before turning his attention back to Ginny.

"Gin," he said softly, trying to get her to look at him.

Ginny kept her face hidden while she took a deep, stuttered breath as she tried to get control of her emotions. She didn't know why but it seemed wrong to let her boyfriend see her like this. Harry held Ginny while he tried to figure out what had her so shaken and upset that she wouldn't answer him. He knew that she'd been looking at the mirror with some curiosity, and that he had not had a chance to fully explain what it did, even though he was sure that she had picked up on what he and Ron had said when they'd arrived at Hogwarts. After a few moments of silence he decided to ask the question that he knew he might already have the answer to.

"Did you look into the mirror?"

Ginny nodded against his chest as she squeezed him tight again.

"What did you see?" He asked, knowing that he would have to explain to her why she saw what she did.

Ginny finally looked up at Harry with tears in her eyes. She started to shake as she watched hi eyes take in her appearance. Harry pulled his girlfriend the rest of the way into his lap gently and held her close to him. Ginny pulled herself even closer as more tears started to fall from her chocolate eyes. She told him about seeing Fred standing next to her, smiling brightly, and yet holding that mischievous look in his eye that had always seemed to be present. She told him that she could almost feel his presence next to her but when she looked, he wasn't there. Her voice broke when she tried to ask him how she could see her brother in the mirror and he not be there. Harry had to think about how to answer her. He searched his memories, hoping to remember what Professor Dumbledore had said to him about the mirror and the warnings that he gave about its tempting powers.

"Gin, I'm sure you've figured out that this mirror is not just a mirror. Professor Dumbledore explained how it works, probably better than I can, but the easiest way to say it is the mirror shows you what you want most," Harry said softly.

"So because I want to see Fred so much right now, that is what the mirror showed me?" Ginny asked.

"This time, yes, but that reflection changes as your heart's desires change," Harry answered.

"So what did you see in the mirror?" Ginny asked, hoping that he would share that memory with her.

Harry went very quiet when she asked him about that memory. Sure Ron knew, but after walking through the forest, he wasn't sure that he could share what he'd seen when he first looked into the mirror, but at the same time he felt like he should share it with her. Ginny looked into her boyfriend's eyes and found that they seemed to have a distant look, as though he had something he was afraid of on his mind, but at the same time they looked sad. She started to wonder if maybe he didn't want to share that particular memory with her just as he found his voice.

"I saw my family," he said in almost a whisper.

Ginny watched the distant look disappear when he spoke but it seemed to return as soon as he went silent again. She understood now why he was not going into any detail but his quiet tone added to that made her feel as though there was more to what he saw than that. That thought, of course, brought questions about what he saw to her mind, questions that she wanted answers to, yet she did not want to push him and make him angry. There was one question, however, that she did feel that she needed the answer to now.

"Do you think that you'll see the same reflection now?" She asked.

Harry's distant look disappeared again as he seemed to think about her question.

"I don't know what I might see now," he answered, after a few minutes, in a tone that almost sounded uncomfortable.

As soon as he had answered she watched him close his eyes. His expression changed from sad to nearly blank as he tightened his hold on her waist. Ginny laid her head back on his shoulder and took a deep breath. She had a pretty good idea that he might actually be curious about what he might see in the mirror but he was probably also afraid of what he would see if he chanced a look.

"I don't understand Harry," she said quietly against his shoulder.

Harry sucked in a deep breath and held it for a few seconds. When he let it out he opened his eyes and looked down to her.

'I guess what I mean is that so many things have changed for me that I don't know what I really want most," he explained.

Ginny thought about what Harry had just told her for a moment before she replied.

"Is it that, or are you afraid that you won't see them?" She asked.

"Maybe it's a bit of both," Harry answered in a sigh.

Ginny squeezed him a bit tighter, hoping to let him know that she understood.

"Why don't you have a look Harry? It's the only way that you'll know for sure," she said softly.

Harry took another deep breath and let it out slowly. He had an idea that she might suggest that he do just that and that idea bothered him. His intent for putting the mirror in the memorial was to provide comfort and closure for anyone who wished to use it. He had even gone as far as placing a plaque beside it with the warning that he had received about it from Professor Dumbledore in his first year etched into its surface. He had not thought about looking into the mirror himself, not that he had any real desire to. At the moment, though, what Ginny was suggesting also made sense, which forced him to question himself. Why, when he'd taken so many chances and faced so many dangerous situations, could he not just take that chance and see what was in his heart? What made this so difficult? If he was honest with himself the answer to these questions was that he was more afraid of what he would not see than he was of what he would. He was afraid that he would not see what he had imagined since surviving the war he had been so sure would take his life, and nearly had. The more he thought about every possible reason why he was afraid, the more he thought that he should just look and get it over with. This side of his thoughts seemed to also point out that his girlfriend had been upset by what she saw. She also seemed to calm when he had explained how the mirror works. That seemed to raise another question in his thoughts. Since he understood how the mirror works, shouldn't that make it easier to look? Again he had an argument for both possible answers to that question. On one hand, yes it would make it easier, but that did not mean that he would be any less upset by it than Ginny was. On the other, knowing that much could just make it that much harder to look but that did not mean that he shouldn't. In either instance, though, his arguments seemed to encourage looking into the mirror and finding out what his reflection would show. This final thought decided him. He took down the privacy charm with the counter charm that was also engraved in the arm on the bench and set Ginny down on the seat. After he took a deep breath Harry got up and walked over in front of the mirror. As he stepped up to it he noticed that the reflection that he saw had changed, but not to what he would have expected given his previous experiences with the object. The reflection showed him standing next to a young woman with long flowing red hair in a white dress and veil, holding his hands while they looked into each other's eyes. Ron and Neville stood on the right, while Hermione and Luna stood on the left. Behind the group stood Kingsley dressed in dark purple robes and holding a book with an aged leather cover that was worn on the corners and had a few cracks in the spine.

Harry was somewhat shocked by the reflection but couldn't help the smile that grew as he stared at it. Ginny had followed her boyfriend over to the mirror but she had stayed off to one side so that she could see his face. She was shocked when she saw a smile form as he stared at the mirror. When she got past her initial shock Ginny became curious as to what was making Harry smile like that. She started to walk over to him while trying to avoid turning her gaze to the mirror. As she approached her boyfriend, and could no longer avoid looking at the mirror, she watched as her reflection appeared next to his. He too saw her moving up beside him as the reflection that he had been staring at disappeared and a new one began to take shape. As she stepped up beside him, Harry turned to his girlfriend. Ginny didn't seem to notice that he'd turned as her eyes were locked on the mirror as she saw a reflection that she had not expected. The reflection showed only her standing next to Harry, but behind them was all of her family looking on happily. She slowly reached for his hand and found that he was doing the same while another small group materialized in the reflection. When Harry's and Ginny's hands found each other the second group became clear as Ginny saw Sirius, Remus, Dora, Fred, Colin, and a couple whom she assumed were Harry's parents. The whole group was also smiling happily as they watched the young couple. She chanced a look at her boyfriend's face and saw his smile grow even wider and his emerald eyes light up. Ginny wasn't sure if it was possible, but she had a feeling that Harry was seeing the exact same reflection that she was.

"What do you see?" Ginny asked in a tone so soft that she was surprised that she had even spoke.

Harry's gaze found hers when he heard her voice. He squeezed her hand gently and described the exact reflection that she could still see in the mirror. He also told her that he too had not known that it was possible to share a reflection with someone after he asked her the same question. Harry moved closer to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders as he tugged her to him in a kind of sideways hug. They continued to stare at the reflection for a few moments, both trying to memorize every detail, when they saw the family of red heads move closer to them. This seemed odd to Harry, who was not sure if he had imagined it or not. In Harry's experience he could not remember the reflection acting so realistic. Even though his only real memories of the mirror were from his first year at Hogwarts, he could remember the nights that he had sat and stared at it quite clearly. When he thought about it, each time the reflection did something it was because he wanted it, from what he could conclude. His only proof of this was the night that he's faced Voldemort for the first time since the night that his parents had given their lives to save his. It wasn't until Harry felt a hand on his shoulder that he broke out of his memories. He turned his head to see Ron standing behind him next to Hermione, both of them smiling sadly.

"So this was your little side project?" Ron asked.

"Yeah," Harry answered quietly, looking at his shoes.

Ron looked around theatrically for a moment before nodding with another small smile. By the time Harry had looked up the entire Weasley family had gathered around them. Andromeda and Teddy had also walked over from where they had been as had most of Harry's closest friends from Dumbledore's Army. Ginny turned just as Harry pulled in a deep breath and blew it out slowly.

"So, how many names are here?" Padma Patil asked, having heard Harry's answer, even if only just.

"They're all here, all of them that I could find, even if I couldn't find their full names," Harry said.

"You did this, all by yourself?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

'He did most of it mum. I helped, but only when he needed me to," Ginny answered for her boyfriend.

At that statement Hermione's smile grew. She stepped forward and wrapped Harry in a hug.

"It's a wonderful tribute Harry, the whole Memorial," she whispered to her friend.

When Hermione released Harry Ron took a step forward and seemed to notice the mirror behind his best friend and sister.

"So, has the reflection changed?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded and gently tugged Ginny's hand. The couple moved to the side so that everyone could see the mirror

Hermione eyed the mirror with her natural curiosity. She had, of course, heard about the mirror from both Ron and Harry and even had an idea of how it might work but was almost afraid to actually stand in front of it. She was sure that if she looked into the mirror she would not see a reflection that she thought she would want to see. Ron looked over at his girlfriend and seemed to almost feel the nervous curiosity that showed on her face. He took a slight side step toward her and leaned close to her ear.

"You won't know for sure unless you look," he said quietly.

Hermione looked at Ron for a second before nodding and walking up to stand in front of the mirror. She glanced at the small plaque next to it and quickly read the warning it held before turning her gaze to the mirror. The reflection that she saw both surprised her and brought a smile to her lips. She saw an older version of herself standing next to an older version of her favorite Weasley with two small children in front of them, much like a family portrait. As she looked closer she noticed that the older of the children was almost a mirror image of her with the exception of the girl's eyes, which were identical to Ron's. The younger child was most assuredly the image of a much younger Ron with deep brown eyes instead of the crystal clear blue that Ron had. As she took in these details Hermione's smile grew and brightened to a radiance that could only be described as blissful. Ron saw her smile and walked up close enough for her to hear him.

"See something in there that you like?" He asked quietly.

Hermione nodded as she turned from the mirror.

"I saw the very thing that I've dreamt about for quite a while now," she said as she closed the distance between them.

Ron was confused by what his girlfriend's answer meant but decided that they were not in the best place to discuss it, nor was it a good time. All he could hope for at the moment was that what his girlfriend saw in the mirror included him. Hermione noticed that Ron was trying to hide his curiosity and what appeared, to her, to be confusion. She thought for a second before she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You have nothing to worry about," she whispered just before she kissed his cheek.

Ron slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. He breathed out a soft sigh of contentment as her head found his shoulder while he silently felt relieved at her words.

Mrs. Wealsey watched the two young couples from her place next to her husband. She smiled softly at the way that they spoke to each other and held each other so gently and lovingly. Her smile grew when she literally saw the looks on her two babies' faces as their significant others held them close. The love each couple shared was so obvious to her that she felt her somber mood shift. She had dreaded coming to the service today because it reminded her of the death of, not only her son, but her brothers and many of her friends. She realized that this was what all of those whose names were engraved on the plaques in this memorial had fought and died for. She turned to her husband with her smile still in place.

"I wonder how long it'll be before we have a new son and daughter in law?" she whispered.

Mr. Weasley looked over that the four teens and smile to himself.

"That depends on how long it takes those two young men to realize how much they love the young women they're with," he whispered in reply.

"Oh, I think one of those boys knows exactly how much he loves his girlfriend, but his mind hasn't caught up with his heart yet," Mrs. Weasley whispered as she nodded toward the young man that she thought of as a son.

The older couple moved closer to the four teens.

"Harry, you and Ginny did a wonderful job on the memorial," Mr. Weasley said.

Harry smiled and nodded his gratitude.

"Thanks, Mr. Weasley," he said softly.

At that moment Professor McGonagall had made her way over to the family.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Wealsey, I am very impressed and very proud of what you've done. This memorial is more than I could have hoped for."

Harry looked at the Headmistress for a moment, completely stunned by the compliment. Ginny, however, smiled.

"Thanks, Professor," she replied simply.

The entire group wandered together through the memorial, stopping at plaques with names that someone in the group knew. With each stop the person, or people, that knew the person whose name was on the plaque would share something about that person. In several cases, like the stop at Ted Tonks' plaque, only one or two people could actually share a memory, but even those who had never met that person felt somehow personally connected to him or her in a way that just reading the name on the stone plaque could not provide. Of course, the stops at Fred's, Colin's, Remus' and Dora's plaques took much longer as nearly every person in the group had a memory of each of them that was special in one way or another. When the group reached Sirius' plaque everyone was silent for a few moments. Harry broke the silence as he shared some of his too few memories of his Godfather. Hermione, all of the Weasleys, and Professor McGonagall also shared a few memories of Sirius but it seemed that only those that Harry had shared felt truly personal. Ginny had stayed close to her boyfriend and when he had finished sharing his memories she wrapped an arm around him, hugging him to her side. She knew that he still struggled with the memory of his Godfather and how to help him when he needed it. After a few moments of silence Luna came over and stood in front of Harry. For a moment she just looked up at him before she stepped forward and pulled him away from Ginny and into a hug.

"Thanks for sharing that Harry," she said simply before she stretched up and gently kissed his cheek.

Ginny watched what her friend did and could not find it in herself to be jealous of the blonde witch. She knew very well that Luna understood Harry better than most. She also knew that Luna, for all of her completely mental ideas and habits, would always hold Harry in a special place in her heart and she would never do anything to jeopardize his friendship with her. Ginny also noticed that Harry did not pull away from Luna's embrace like he might have if it were almost any other witch. This told Ginny that Harry valued Luna's friendship more than he would ever let on. Other members of Dumbledore's Army followed Luna and offered words of thanks to Harry for sharing before the whole group moved on.

The group stopped at several other plaques before they had made their final stop and James' and Lily's plaques. Most of the group knew that this particular plaque had been made the last stop because of Harry, even though Remus', Sirius', and Dora's plaques were all near it. Harry sat down on the bench that he had put in front of these plaques and leaned down as he set his arms on his legs and wrung his hands together. Ginny seemed to sense that this was not easy for him and sat down next to him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. She had engraved these plaques knowing that he could not have done so just like he had done the same with Fred's and her Uncle Gideon's and Uncle Fabian's, knowing that she could not have. Hermione and Ron also saw Harry's reaction and went over to stand behind him. Slowly the rest of the Weasleys made their way over just so that they could show the young man that they understood and how much they did care. A moment later Neville and Luna, both of whom knew that Harry might need a little time, began to draw as many of their friend's attention away from Harry as they could. Their plan would have worked except that Harry suddenly started sharing his memory of what he saw when he was facing a dementor. When Neville turned he saw that both of the Patil twins, Dennis, Lavender, Dean, Seamus, and Luna had all been drawn back over to Harry. Neville walked over and joined the group, knowing that was really where he should have been in the first place. When Harry finished, Professor McGonagall spoke up and shared several memories of Harry's parents. This seemed to open the floodgates as nearly all of the older members of the group shared at least on memory. Harry steadily relaxed as he heard more about his parents. He even laughed at some of his father's antics, both with Remus and Sirius, and in his attempts to get his mother's attention. By the time everyone had finished Harry seemed to be much more at ease. Harry stood with Ginny and the couple led the group out of the memorial. They followed Ginny's stone walkway up to the castle where they were going to have dinner and then return to their homes.

A/N: In case you are wondering, the Mirror of Erised is something that fascinated me when I read Sorcerer's Stone. Personally I would love to own something like it if it were possible but we all know better that that.

Also you may recognize that I, again, used another language for a couple of lines in this chapter. The translations were to the best of my ability with a dictionary as my only aid. Both phrases are in Latin.

'In memoriam de virtus': In memory of heroism.

'Prae quid verus': For what is right.


	13. Trouble at Gringotts

A/N: I first want to apologize for the overly long delay in getting this up. I can only explain this by saying that "Real Life" kind of took away all of my time to write and type. I do sincerely hope that you all enjoy this chapter and that it was worth the wait. For those of you who are still with me and have been following this from the beginning, I will say that I can't thank you enough for having faith in me to keep it going, and for those of you who have moved on to other fics, I do understand, and I still thank you for reading. Please read and review, it does help more than I can say. I'll see you all at the bottom!

Chapter 13: Trouble at Gringotts

Harry was sitting at the kitchen table at the Burrow looking out the window. He had been up with the sun and looking forward to a day that didn't involve any kind of work. It had been a week since the ceremony at Hogwarts and nearly every day had been filled with one project or another as Mrs. Weasley seemed to think that he and everyone else who was still at home needed something to keep them busy. Of course that meant him, along with Ron and Ginny most of the time since Bill and Fleur had returned to their home and Charlie had gone back to Romania. George had stayed for one day before he said that he needed to start getting the shop back into shape so that he could have it open in time for the back to school rush. Percy had also gone back to work at the Ministry when he had been personally requested by Kingsley. Kingsley had also informed Hermione that her parents were now home and that they had asked that she come home, at least for a little while. This sent Hermione into near hysterics and it took Ron, Harry, and Ginny combined to calm her down. The day after she had left Ron got a note from her telling him to let everyone know that she was okay and that she would be back for Harry's birthday, and that her parents would be coming with her. This seemed to make Ron happy until the fact that he'd actually be officially meeting his girlfriend's parents hit him. Harry had to fight the urge to laugh at the suddenly pale green color that his best friend's face went at that moment while he did his best to reassure Ron that everything would be just fine and that he had nothing to worry about.

Harry was shaken from his current musings as he felt a pair of arms wrap around him from behind and a soft kiss on his cheek. He tipped his head back and found himself staring into what he thought were the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes that he'd ever seen or ever will see.

"Good morning," Harry said quietly.

Ginny smiled as she saw her boyfriend's eyes light up when they met hers.

"Is there some reason for that crooked grin or are you just happy to see me?" Ginny asked sweetly.

"Both really," Harry replied.

"Oh and what might that reason be?" Ginny asked, now smiling brightly.

"Just thinking about Ron's reaction to finding out that he's going to be meeting his girlfriend's parents," Harry answered with a chuckle.

Ginny smiled as she remembered Harry telling her about Ron's reaction to that particular thought hitting him. While the couple sat together, now taking turns coming up with how Ron would look when that moment did arrive, an owl flew in and landed in front of Harry. When he didn't look at it after a moment, the owl let out an ear splitting screech. This, of course, got both Harry and Ginny's attention. The owl held out its leg and allowed Harry to remove the letter it carried. Harry swallowed roughly as he read the return address on the envelope. He knew that a letter like this might come eventually but had put it out of his mind with everything being so busy since the battle. He slowly turned the envelope over and broke the wax seal on the flap. As he extracted the letter from the envelope, Harry silently hoped that he'd at least have something left to live off of in his vault.

_Mr. Potter,_

_You are hereby summoned to Gringotts Wizarding Bank on fifteen, July of the year nineteen hundred ninety eight at one o'clock P.M. At that time you will be presented with an assessment of charges against you for your actions on one, May of this year. Your accomplices, Hermione J. Grainger and Ronald B. Weasley have also been summoned to, and are required to attend, this indictment hearing as they too will be presented with the charges against them. Should you of either of your accomplices fail to appear, all three of you will be immediately sought out by the authorities of this noble institution and immediately be placed in custody. Should we be forced to take this course of action all three of you will forfeit your chance to defend your actions and you will immediately be found guilty on all counts and sentenced accordingly._

_Sincerely,_

_Ragnock_

_Captain, Goblin Security Force._

Ginny had read the letter, or more accurately, subpoena, over her boyfriend's shoulder. When she got to the part that threatened his arrest and the subsequent verdict that would be handed down, she knew that Harry would need Bill's help. She quietly left the kitchen and found some parchment and a quill in the sitting room where she quickly wrote a short letter to her oldest brother and another to Hermione.

A few minutes later Ginny heard Ron come down the stairs. From the speed of his foot falls she guessed that he had received a similar letter to Harry's and was on his way down to make sure that his best friend did not do something rash. Ginny quickly ran back into the kitchen to find Ron more or less 'guarding' the door and Harry still staring at the letter from the bank. She walked over to Errol's perch and tied her letters to the ancient owl's leg while she quietly gave instructions to the animal. As soon as the bird was in the air, Ginny walked over beside Ron.

"I'm pretty sure that you can sit down, Ron. He won't try to run off," Ginny said softly.

Ron looked at his sister for a moment, wondering if she had temporarily gone around the bend, but then he remembered that she had told him that Harry had promised her that he would never push her away again. He looked at his best friend and felt his anger rise again the same way it had when he had first read the letter in front of Harry. In his mind, the goblins were quite wrong to send Harry a letter like this, especially considering the fact that he had saved their entire race just as much as he had saved the rest of the Wizarding World. Ron checked his anger quickly, however, knowing that it would not help his friend. He went over to the table and sat down on one side of Harry while Ginny followed and sat on the other. Ginny wrapped her arm around her boyfriend and leaned against him while Ron silently showed his support for his friend.

Throughout the rest of the day Ginny stayed close to Harry while he worked out his thoughts and tried to keep his imagination from running wild with ideas that he had no way of knowing how accurate he might be. She had eventually told him that she had sent a letter to Bill asking if he would help. If Ginny had expected her boyfriend to have been angry about this, she should have been either confused or disappointed when Harry her in his arms and declared her a genius. However, she found that being in such a position was much better than having to deal with what she 'should' have been, no matter how unexpected it was.

When Harry woke up the next morning he had hoped that he had been dreaming about the letter from Gringotts. He dressed a little more quickly than his usual and walked down the stairs to the kitchen. As soon as he walked through the door he was greeted by Mrs. Weasley, who was busy cooking breakfast, and two owls. He knew, even without asking, that both owls were for him. Harry sat down and untied the letters from both owls' legs and looked at the envelopes. When he saw that one was from Hermione and the other was from Bill he relaxed slightly. He picked up the letter from Hermione and opened it.

_Dear Harry,_

_I received an owl from Gringotts demanding that I come to the bank with you and Ron. Since I am sure that you both received similar letters, I know that you know that we need to decide on what to tell the goblins. Unfortunately mum and daddy saw my letter and started asking questions, so I've explained everything to them. They aren't very happy about what they heard, but they did say that they understood when I told them the little I know about your past before we met and our past through school. They also told me that they would like to meet you after this is settled, since they will be coming to the Burrow on your birthday. _

_Harry, don't you dare start doubting that what we did was what we needed to do, because it was, and DO NOT blame yourself for me and Ron being a part of this, we volunteered for it. We will get through this like we have for every challenge we've had put to us._

_Love from,_

_Hermione_

Harry set the letter down and took a deep breath while he pushed back as much of the guilty feelings that Hermione had mentioned away as he could. When he was sure that he had his thoughts under control, Harry opened the letter from Bill.

_Harry,_

_Ginny sent me a letter asking if I would help you out with the goblins. The answer to that, although I'm sure you already know this, is yes. Fleur and I will meet the three of you tomorrow morning so that we can discuss what you need to know. I will need you to tell me a little more about why you had to break into, and out of, the bank so that I can help you set up your defense. I do want to warn you that I may not be the right person to do this since the goblins do know that I had something to do with this, but not to what extent. Regardless, Fleur and I will do whatever we can for you._

_Bill_

_P.S. Fleur says that if the goblins don't already know not to make a Veela angry, they will by the time this little hearing is over._

Harry relaxed a bit more, knowing that he had Bill's help, when he did read the end of the letter, he let out and involuntary chuckle. By this time Ginny had come down the stairs and sat down next to her boyfriend. She saw Hermione's letter sitting on the table and picked it up to read. When Harry had set Bill's letter down she read it as well. She was just about to say something to Harry about Hermione's letter when Mrs. Weasley set breakfast in front of them. The couple ate quietly while Mrs. Weasley went back to her cooking, all three knowing that, once Ron joined them, finding even a crumb left over would be hopeless. When they had finished eating Mrs. Weasley sent both of them out to tackle various chores in the back yard. Ron walked in shortly after Harry and Ginny left and sat down in a chair opposite where Harry had been sitting. He saw the two letters that Harry had left on the table but before he would pick either of them up, Mrs. Weasley had summoned them and tucked them into her pocket.  
"Those letters were for Harry, Ronald, and from what I could see, they were personal," Mrs. Weasley said in a firm tone.

Ron looked at his mother, shocked at what she thought that he might have been doing.

"Mum, I would have hoped that you knew better than to think that I would have invaded my best mate's privacy like that. What I was going to do was get them off the table before someone else read them," Ron said, his tone holding just a little of the outrage that he felt.

Mrs. Weasley looked at her youngest son for a moment before returning to her cooking. For another moment or two she stayed silent while the realization slowly came to her that she had overreacted out of her need to feel like she was protecting Harry. She also remembered that Ron had travelled along with Harry on his mission and that Harry trusted Ron with his life. Before she could say anything, Harry walked through the door and went right to the table. When he saw that the two letters were missing he looked up at Ron. Ron nodded his head toward his mother, answering the question that he didn't need his friend to ask. Harry turned to Mrs. Weasley and knew immediately why she had picked up his letters.

"Mrs. Weasley, I appreciate you picking those up for me," Harry said as he walked over to stand next to her.

Mrs. Weasley stopped cooking long enough to reach into her pocket and get out Harry's letters. When she handed them to him, Harry set them on the counter top and wrapped her in a hug. Mrs. Weasley returned the hug in her usual overly enthusiastic way before she returned to her cooking. Harry picked up his letters and took them up to the room that he was currently staying in.

Ginny walked in the door about a minute after Harry went up. When she saw Ron at the table she motioned for him to follow her back outside. Ron nodded that he would and then toward his plate to signal that he would finish eating first to keep Mrs. Weasley from thinking that they were up to something. Ginny nodded her understanding as she turned and went back out. She went down to the pond and waited for her brother. Ron finished his breakfast and walked out the back door. At first he wasn't sure where Ginny had gone, but after he thought for a moment he remembered that there was a place at the edge of the pond that Ginny liked to go when she had something on her mind. Ron found Ginny a few minutes later, exactly where he had thought that she would be. He saw her sitting on a rock that had worn in the shape of a chair and walked over beside her. Ginny saw her brother out of the corner of her eye and turned to look at him.

"How's Harry sleeping?" She asked, concern written all over her face.

Ron sucked in a deep breath while he tried to think of the best way to answer his sister. He knew that she wouldn't over react to whatever he told her but she cared so much for Harry that she might still be upset by it. He did not, however, want to lie to her either. As he let his breath out Ron knew what Ginny needed to hear.

"Honestly I don't think he's been sleeping very well. There have been a few nights since we got home that he's had nightmares, but, last night was worse," Ron said.

Ginny arched an eyebrow upward, knowing that Ron was not telling her everything. Ron saw her expression and decided to divert the questions that he knew would be coming.

"Look, he hasn't said anything about it to me so if you want to know more, I'd suggest you ask him," Ron said with a soft firmness in his tone.

Ginny knew from her brother's tone that her boyfriend had probably done his best to avoid this topic when Ron had likely asked about it. She also knew that Harry would be more prone to trying to keep that fact to himself.

Later that evening Harry and Ginny were sitting on the sofa together, snuggled close. Harry had his arms around his girlfriend's waist while Ginny leaned back against his chest, both of them completely comfortable. Harry felt his girlfriend draw in a deep breath as though she was trying to calm her nerves. When she let it out he found out why.

"Harry have you been sleeping well?" She asked.

His initial thought was to say yes, but he knew that she'd see right through that lie.

"No Gin, I haven't," he admitted.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Ginny persisted calmly.

"The truth is that I don't know. With everything else going on, I really didn't want to add this to what everyone else was dealing with," he answered.

"Harry you know that you can come to me with anything that is bothering you," Ginny told him, speaking softly.

Harry nodded but didn't say anything. The couple sat for a little while longer before they seemed to both decide that it was time to go up to bed. They walked up together until they reached Ginny's door and stood for a second before pulling into each other's arms and sharing a kiss. Ginny pulled away from the kiss after a moment and leaned her head against his chest.

"Sleep well tonight Harry," she whispered.

"I'll try," he replied as he kissed the top of her head.

They unwrapped themselves and just before Harry turned to walk up the stairs, Ginny wrapped her fingers around his wrist.

"Love you," she said softly.

Harry smiled at her, "Love you too".

Harry awoke from yet another nightmare what felt like only a few hours after he had crawled into bed. While he sat up his mind slowly began to focus on his current surroundings, even while his eyes did the same as he slipped his glasses on. After a few long minutes he looked out through the window and saw that the sky had begun to light up with the array of colors that always preceded the rise of the sun. He carefully and quietly got out of bed and then grabbed some comfortable clothes as he left the room to shower.

When he got to the bottom of the stairs about twenty minutes later, Harry was met with a much unexpected sight. He saw both Hermione and Fleur working at the kitchen counter while Bill sat at the table, all three of them chatting quietly. After a moment Bill looked up and smiled when he saw Harry.

"Good morning," he said.

Hermione turned from what she was doing and looked at Bill. She saw his smile and turned again to see who he was looking at. As soon as her gaze landed on Harry she abandoned her spot at the counter and nearly ran across the room. Harry stepped away from the stairs in anticipation of what he knew was coming. When Hermione collided with her friend her arms found their way around him. Harry returned Hermione's overly excited hug while he listened to her babble about how the goblins were taking the whole situation too far and that they were trying to take advantage of him. He knew that his friend would run out of steam and start making sense after she got the rest out of her system. By this time Fleur had turned around. She smiled just like her husband had when she saw Harry but decided that she needed to rescue him from Hermione so that she could give him a hug herself.

"Eet eez good to zee you 'Arry," Fleur said as she pulled him away from Hermione.

Hermione seemed to realize what she was doing and turned a bit pink. She had been so worried about her friend since receiving the letter from Gingott's. Fleur pulled Harry into a brief hug before she pushed him toward the table gently and returned to her work. Harry sat down near Bill at the table to wait for breakfast, and so that he could organize his thoughts. Hermione went back to the counter to help Fleur a minute later so that she was busy while she was waiting for Ron and Ginny to get up.

About ten minutes later Ginny appeared at the bottom of the stairs followed closely by Ron, the latter having obviously been drawn to the kitchen by the smells of the food cooking on the stove top. Ron and Ginny mumbled a sleepy good morning to Bill and Fleur before actually looking to see who else was in the kitchen. Ginny was the first to notice that Hermione was busy helping Fleur and that Harry was sitting at the table. She looked over at Ron for a moment and knew from his nearly spaced out appearance that he was still not aware of who was here. She thought for a moment about that and decided to do something about it. She went over and hugged her boyfriend as she sat down next to him before carrying out her hastily put together plan.

"Good morning Harry," she said just loud enough to get Hermione to turn around.

The older witch did just that, looking like she was going to scold Ginny. When she caught sight of Ron, all that was heard was the clatter of the spoon that she'd been holding as it hit the floor and a loud 'oomph' as she ran straight to Ron as fast as she could while wrapping her arms around him. Ginny smiled for a second then started to feel a bit uncomfortable as she watched the reunion of her best witch friend and her brother, suddenly feeling as though she were invading on something both private and intimate between the pair. She looked at Harry and found him staring at his two best friends with a bright smile. She could see in that smile something that she knew, but was always surprised when she saw it. She saw genuine happiness for Ron and Hermione in that smile. After a moment Harry caught her eye and smiled just a little brighter. He leaned down and softly kissed her cheek. That feeling was another thing that still surprised her, even now, just two months after she came so close to losing him forever. She put her hand on his cheek and gently brought her lips to his in a kiss that she poured her love for him into. The kiss ended too quickly for either of their liking, though, as Ron chose that moment to be paying attention to what was going on around him, instead of Hermione.

"OI, are you two trying to ruin my appetite?" He said loudly.

"Ron leave them alone and get back to catching up with your own girlfriend," Bill said with a smile.

Ginny smiled at her brother before happily turning back to her boyfriend with every intention of kissing him again, this time until he was completely senseless. Harry, however, shook his head slightly and then nodded toward Fleur, who looked like she was finishing up the cooking and was ready to start putting breakfast on the table. Ginny nodded that she understood before turning in her chair and chatting with Bill. About five minutes later Fleur did start setting the meal on the table. The six of them ate in silence and were soon joined by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. When they had finished Bill informed his mother that he was taking the four teens home with Fleur and him so that they could talk about a few things that they had asked for his help on. Mrs. Weasley looked like she was ready to ask what the teens needed to know but Bill simply stated that it was bank stuff and left it at that.

Harry, Bill, and Fleur waited in the living room after Ginny and Ron went back up the stairs to get ready for the day and Hermione cleaned up the breakfast dishes. Since Harry had been up early he was already dressed and had the letter from Gingott's in his pocket. After nearly an hour and a half everyone was ready to leave. Since neither Harry nor Ginny had their apparation licenses they went side along with Bill and Fleur while Hermione and Ron apparated on their own. When they arrived at Shell Cottage the six of them went inside and straight to Bill's office. Fleur only stayed long enough to get the two couples chairs before she left to get drinks for everyone. When she returned Bill got down to the matter at hand.

"So, you three are responsible for what happened to the bank?" He asked.

Harry nodded, hoping that Bill was not angry with them for using what he told them. Bill seemed to notice that Harry was worried about something about ten seconds after Fleur did. Fleur whispered something to Bill and he nodded before responding.

"Harry I don't know what you were after, but from what the goblins told me, I know that it had to be important to what you were doing. I'm not going to say that I'm particularly happy about what you three did, but I am also not angry with you," he said, making sure that he spoke calmly.

Harry looked up in surprise at Bill but found him looking just as calm as his tone. Bill took a moment before he continued.

"From what I know about that, I would have to guess that the goblins have probably sent some very threatening letters to you. So, what I need to know is what you three went after that required you to risk your lives to steal," Bill said in a tone that suggested that they had no chance against the goblins.

Harry looked at his two best friends as though he were asking their permission to give Bill this information. They both nodded agreement that Bill needed to know what was in the Lestrange vault. Harry also looked to Ginny, who nodded to him encouragingly and took his hand in hers. Harry turned back to Bill and took a deep breath before explaining everything that the trio had done since the wedding. He didn't waste time with the details but got out the gist of what the trio's mission was. He did take a bit more time going over the breaking into and out of the bank and what they had needed from the Lestrange vault and why. Bill and Fleur sat and listened in silence, though they both wondered how the trio managed to survive and not get captured or how they escaped when they had been caught. By the time Harry had finished Fleur looked angry, yet not at any of the teens in front of her, and Bill looked impressed.

"Well, from what you've just told me, I can say for sure that the goblins will probably drop their charges, but you would have to tell them about the horcrux," Bill said.

"How will them knowing that help?" Harry asked skeptically.

"Well, the simplest way to put it is that there are some things that are looked upon as either sacred, or so evil, that no single being should possess them. We might feel the same about some of those things, but to the goblins these things have legends and histories dating back to, and have been handed down from one generation to the next from their earliest ancestors in England. They believe that something like a horcrux is beyond the most evil since they also believe that to split one's soul, good or bad, is an evil beyond imagination and they would never have knowingly allowed such a thing to be stored in one of their vaults," Bill explained.

Harry thought for a moment about what he'd just heard and then turned to his friends.

"What do you think?" He asked simply.

Hermione, who had taken notes from Bill's explanation, quickly went back over them while Ron sat scratching a spot behind his ear, answered first.

"I'll need to look a few things up, just to be sure, but I don't see any way out of doing as Bill says," Hermione told her friend.

"I have several books about goblins and their histories if it will help," Bill told the witch.

Hermione nodded her acceptance of Bill's offer. Harry waited a moment, hoping that Ron would answer, but it never happened.

"They need to know that we do not want this information passed on to anyone," Harry said.

Bill nodded and assured Harry that anything said at the meeting would stay in that room.

The little meeting broke up after that. Hermione and Ron followed Bill over to the bookshelves in his office to get the books that Bill had mentioned, Fleur went to the kitchen to start making lunch, and Harry and Ginny went outside. The couple slowly walked down the path in front of the house toward a rock that stood out. Ginny wasn't sure of why, but the rock seemed to be important. As they got closer, Ginny felt her boyfriend's hand wrap around hers and she squeezed it. When they reached the rock, Ginny realized what it was. Harry had let go of her hand and knelt to the ground in front of a small, nearly hidden mound that looked as if the grass on it was freshly re-grown. Ginny watched as Harry's shoulders sagged and his body shook. Harry began to speak brokenly to Dobby, telling him about everything that had happened since the last time that he had been to Bill and Fleur's cottage. Ginny listened quietly, staying just a bit away so that Harry had some privacy and close enough that he knew that she was there for him. While Harry was talking Ginny thought back and began to understand why her boyfriend had acted the way that he had when he and George dug Fred's grave. She could see from the way that he had stepped away from her that he was still healing from the emotional wounds on his heart. Sure, he was acting like everyone else and smiling when he was happy, or laughing at a joke, but she could see that, even two months later, he was still hurting and he still carried some of the guilt he felt for those who had died in the war. All she could do was continue to show him her love and comfort him when he needed it.

A few moments after Harry had started talking to his friend, Ginny found herself being pulled into a tight hug. She knew from how the form holding her was shaking that it was her boyfriend whose arms she was wrapped in. It only took a few seconds for her to get her arms around him and pull him tight to her body as she started to try and comfort him.

Hermione and Ron walked outside a few minutes later looking for their friend. They had left Bill's office, after finding several books that Hermione was sure would help even though they had to be at Gringott's in the morning. When they didn't see Harry or Ginny, the couple asked Fleur, who told them that the couple had gone outside and had suggested that they might have gone for a walk. Hermione thanked the French witch and pulled Ron with her before he could ask any questions, or make any rude comments, about what his sister and his best mate might be doing on that walk. When they got out the door, though, they both froze for a moment as they saw Ginny holding Harry in, what they thought was a tender embrace. It was Ron who first picked up that Harry seemed to be holding onto Ginny for dear life and that he was shaking like a leaf in a wind storm. The red headed wizard started forward but was stopped by his girlfriend, who thought that he was going to break up the other couple's embrace.

"Don't you dare ruin what they are sharing," Hermione hissed.

Ron blew out a breath that proved that she had instantly irritated him.

"For your information, Hermione, I was going out there to see if our best friend was okay and to have a visit to Dobby's grave and say thank you to him for saving our lives since I never got the chance to," Ron ground out as quietly as he could manage.

Hermione paled instantly as she looked from her angry boyfriend over to the wizard that she considered as good as her brother and where he just happened to be standing in his girlfriend's arms. Her vision blurred with tears as the realization dawned on her that she had once again completely missed something that should have been painfully obvious. By this time, though, Ron had already turned and started walking toward Harry and Ginny. Hermione sank to the ground with tears rolling from her eyes as she silently berated herself for being so stupid and unworthy of Harry's friendship or Ron's love. She also didn't hear the door open and close behind her, nor did she hear Bill and Fleur come up beside her crumpled form. The blonde witch knelt beside Hermione and pulled her chin up to look into her eyes.

"What eez eet Cherie?" Fleur asked.

"I don't know. I yelled at Ron because I thought that he was going to interrupt Harry and Ginny before I saw that Harry was upset and Ginny was trying to comfort him. This is the second time that I've completely missed something that should have been so obvious and it's just not normal for me to miss things like that," Hermione said shakily.

Bill heard Hermione and knelt next to her while Fleur pulled the younger witch into a hug.

"Hermione, you do know that it's okay to miss things every once in a while don't you? You are, after all, only human," Bill said gently.

"That's just it though. I feel like I'm letting my best friend down when I miss things like this. He's like a brother to me and I promised to always be there for him when he needs me," Hermione sobbed.

"Cherie, eet would appear zat Ginnee eez doing just fine helping 'Arry right now," Fleur told her.

Hermione quieted slightly as she calmed down. Fleur released her and helped the young witch to her feet. Bill stood with them and looked at Hermione with soft eyes.

"You're not letting Harry down Hermione. He knows just exactly how much you care about him and I know that if he really needed you he would say something," Bill said, then chuckled and added, "well I guess you would still have to drag it out of him that he needed you, but you wouldn't have it any other way".

Hermione smiled slightly as she turned back toward where her friend was. That smile disappeared immediately as she remembered where Harry was standing with Ginny, and now Ron. Bill seemed to pick up that something was wrong when he saw Harry.

"Is that…" Bill started but Hermione spoke up.

"Yes that's where he buried him," Hermione answered.

The three of them walked down to where Harry was and looked at the stone. Fleur immediately teared up when she realized that the brave elf buried there had given his life to save eight lives the night that the trio had appeared at Shell Cottage. She began muttering something in French before she pulled her wand from her pocket and conjured a single rose. The blonde witch knelt and gently placed the flower at the foot of the stone.

"Zank you for saving zem," she whispered.

Ron was standing between Harry and Ginny and the trio that had just arrived. He walked over to Hermione and wrapped his arm around her shoulders just as Fleur started muttering. Hermione leaned against her boyfriend's body while they watched Fleur. When the veela witch stood back up Ron spoke to her.

"What were you saying?" He asked.

"I gave heem ze same farewell zat my family gave my grandmuzzer when she passed. It goes, 'Farewell my friend, may you rest in peace where only 'appiness exzists and pain is left behind.'" Fleur answered.

Harry, who had calmed in Ginny's arms, heard what Fleur said and looked up from his girlfriend's shoulder.

"Do you think he's happy now?" He asked in a shaky tone.

Fleur looked at him and smiled.

"I am positive zat 'e eez very 'appy," she answered.

Ginny felt her boyfriend relax in her arms and broke the embrace that she had kept him in. She looked up to see him smile before she turned to her sister-in-law and nodded her thanks. Fleur nodded back to Ginny as she took Bill's hand and led him back to the house. When the door closed Hermione broke away from Ron for a moment to stand in front of Dobby's grave. Ron turned to her but stayed back when he saw her eyes.

"I never got the chance to thank you, Dobby. You saved all of us that night, but you saved my brother so many times and I can't thank you enough for that," Hermione said softly just as a tear escaped her eyes.

With that she knelt and drew her wand out of her beaded bag. She stared at the stone marking Dobby's resting place for a moment before she conjured a single crimson taper and a golden candle stick. She placed them next to the stone and lit the taper with a charm that none of the other three had heard of. After she was satisfied that her charm had worked, Hermione cast an impervious charm on the stone and the taper. When she returned to Ron's side she wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm sorry that I yelled at you Ron," she whispered.

Ron did not answer but wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek.

The couple stood holding each other for a few minutes while Ginny and Harry started to move off toward the cottage. Ron saw this and called over that he and Hermione would be up in a minute or two.

When Harry and Ginny got back inside Bill pulled Harry aside. Ginny looked a bit put out but that changed when Bill told her that he wanted to show Harry something that he had found in one of his books and that he thought that it might help. Harry followed Bill into his office and sat down in the chair that was offered. Bill went to his desk and picked up a book that was lying open and brought it over to the chair opposite Harry. He handed the book to the younger wizard and pointed out a couple of paragraphs on the pages and told him to read them. When Harry finished a few minutes later he looked up at Bill.

"So you think that I may have actually done what the goblins would consider a great service by taking the horcrux out of that vault?" Harry asked.

"In a way, yes. Ron and Hermione can also lay claim to that since they destroyed it," Bill answered.

"So this could be our way out of trouble then?" Harry asked, sounding a little more optimistic.

Bill nodded and stood to put the book back on his desk. Harry stood with him and turned to leave the office to find Ginny.

Later that evening Harry and Ginny were curled up together on one of the sofas in the Burrow's living room. They were talking softly about anything and everything to keep Harry's mind off of the meeting with the goblins. His nervousness had returned after lunch at Shell Cottage and it had taken the combined efforts of Bill, Fleur, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny to calm him enough to get him to relax. At one point Ginny had, on Fleur's recommendation, taken Harry for a walk along the beach. This had done wonders for Harry and he actually enjoyed the time he and Ginny had spent together without even thinking about the situation with the bank. Once they got back to the Burrow Ron and Hermione made quite sure that Harry and Ginny were kept together so that he didn't get worked up again. That was how the couple ended up being told that they were to stay in the living room until dinner was ready and then again after. While they had been curled up together Ron and Hermione went about taking care of the dishes and making sure that the couple was left alone. When they joined Harry and Ginny they made sure to stay away from the topics of the bank meeting and Dobby since they knew that Harry would not sleep well at all if either were on his mind. Harry and Ginny had chosen to stay up after everyone else had gone to bed so that they could continue to enjoy being together for just a little longer, which was how they currently found themselves. They had carried on their conversation until they had exhausted nearly every topic that they could think of before falling into a content silence. Even though they hadn't said a word for the last hour or so, they kept another conversation going, but this was on a more intimate level as it was more about soft kisses and tender caresses than about words. Ginny had been, for the last ten minutes or so, slowly tracing circles up and down her boyfriend's arm as he lazily played with the ends of her hair. She was amazed at how he seemed so relaxed. She had laid her head on his chest after their last rather brilliant snog and had been lulled into a trance by the sounds of his heart beat and the pattern of his breathing. She looked up at some point when his breaths had evened out to see his eyes had closed. She kept still for just a moment longer as she watched him before she reached up and plucked his glasses off and set them on the end table next to the sofa. Ginny settled back against her boyfriend, returning her head to his chest so that she could continue to listen to his heart. For some reason, unknown to her, she felt as though she could hear more than just his heat beat, but she couldn't put her finger on just exactly what. She did know that hearing his heart beating was a comfort to her and it did help keep some of the sorrow that she still felt from the losses of her brother and her friends away. She looked upward again while she was lost in thought and felt a little tug in her heart for her boyfriend, who had lost so much in his life, and yet, even after surviving the killing curse for a second time, he still seemed to be bouncing back from it all. It was this thought that made her appreciate him and love him just that much more. She gently lifted her head and stretched up, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"I love you, Harry Potter, so much more than I will ever be able to tell you with words," she whispered to him.

Harry smiled in his sleep and tightened the hold he had on her waist as though he had heard her. Ginny's smile matched her boyfriend's as she brought her head back to his chest. The last thing that ran across Ginny's mind as she felt sleep begin to claim her was how happy she knew Dobby would be for Harry.

Early the next morning Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came down the stairs, both getting ready to start the day. They had both been filled in on what was going on with Harry by Ron and Hermione, which was why they were up. They walked into the living room so that they could sit and talk a bit before everyone had to be ready to leave, but stopped short when they saw that the sofa was occupied. Mrs. Weasley wasted no time drawing herself to full height, having every intention of giving the young couple that she saw cuddled together a piece of her mind on what was and was not appropriate. Mr. Weasley saw this and put his hand on his wife's shoulder.

"Just let them sleep, Molly," he said quietly.

"What do you mean 'let them sleep'"? She hissed out.

"What I mean is just that, let them sleep," Mr. Weasley answered as he looked over to Harry.

Mrs. Weasley followed her husband's gaze and finally noticed Harry's face. The young wizard had, for probably the first time n years, a peaceful smile as he held onto their daughter. Mrs. Weasley felt something in her heart click into place as she realized that Harry was happy. She smiled at her husband, thankful that he had stopped her before she had awakened them quite loudly, and decided that today she was going to make a special breakfast for everyone.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione arrived at the steps of Gringott's with a little time to spare. As soon as they started climbing the stairs to enter the bank, a goblin security guard stopped their progress.

"You three will surrender your wands and come with me," the guard said.

Since they had been expecting this, Ginny had their wands in her bag.

"We didn't bring our wands," Harry answered firmly.

The goblin wielded an odd instrument that they had not noticed before nodding.

"Very well," the goblin officer said gruffly as he motioned that the trio should lead.

Ginny followed behind the group as they walked into the bank and was amazed at how much more security was present. There were security trolls at every teller station and bars separating the tellers from their customers. As the group got closer to one of the teller counters Ginny noticed that there was a faint aura radiating between the individual bars, indicating that some form of shield charm was being used to secure the stations as well. When the group reached a door near the end of the main room, the goblin security officer turned and held a hand up to Ginny.

"You are not permitted to go any further," the guard stated in a harsh manner.

Ginny nodded and walked over to Harry.

"I'll wait for you outside," she told him as she pulled her boyfriend into a hug.

When she pulled away Ginny took Harry's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze before she turned and walked back toward the door. About half way she saw Bill walking toward her. She quickly pulled the trio's wands out of her bag and kept them hidden as she met her brother. Bill stopped in front of her to say hello and Ginny quickly told him what the goblin had told her and that the trio didn't have their wands. Bill raised his eyebrows and was about to ask if their wands had been confiscated when Ginny went on to inform him that she had their wands. She quickly passed them to her brother, who knew that she would have kept them if she had been allowed to stay with Harry. Bill hugged his sister and went on to meet with the trio, hiding their wands as he walked.

When he arrived in the office that he knew the trio would be taken to he sat down next to them. A moment later a door in the back of the office opened to reveal an aged goblin. The goblin nodded to the security officer, who turned and left the office. When the aged goblin sat down at the desk he opened a drawer and retrieved a thick file, which he laid out on the desk and opened.

"Mr. Potter, you and your two accomplices are charged with illegally entering this institution, breaking into one of our oldest customer's family vaults, stealing an object from said vault, stealing our security dragon, and breaking out of this institution causing millions of galleons in damage along the way. Your use of the Imperious Curse on one of our employees will be overlooked due to the state of legality at the time however it will be taken into consideration. Before I hand down your sentences and fines, I will give you the opportunity to defend your actions," the goblin said in a completely business like tone.

Harry stared at the goblin in disbelief for only a second before he settled himself. At that moment he launched into his explanation of what they had taken and why. Ron and Hermione filled in some of the details as they were needed, but mostly kept quiet. While he listened the goblin started growing uneasy. He knew that what these three were telling him would not only overturn the verdict and sentence that had already been decided, but would also entitle them to a reward for services to the bank. Their testimony also implicated that a trusted bank officer had not only bargained with them, but had planned to double cross them and bring shame to the institution. This was not how any of the senior bank officials had planned for this hearing to go.

When Harry had finished his explanation, the goblin looked down at his file and then back up. He got up from the desk and walked over to the corner of the office. When he returned Harry noticed an acid green quill and a piece of parchment in the goblin's hands. The goblin sat back down and examined he parchment before holding it out to Harry.

"Please examine this and verify that everything here is correct. We know that these Quick Quotes Quills can be unreliable at times, but they are better than a clerk when it comes to recording meetings," the goblin said.

Harry took the parchment and read it over. He was surprised to see that the quill had recorded every single word accurately. When he finished he set the parchment on the desk and nodded. The goblin stood, walked to the door behind the desk, and poked his head out. The trio only heard a stream of gobbledygook but Bill's eyes went wide as he listened. Harry was the first to start looking around the room, hoping to find a place to hide well enough to defend himself from. He caught Bill's wide eyed expression and his search stopped there.

"Bill, what's going on?" Harry asked warily.

Bill looked at Harry when he heard his voice.

"A page has just been sent to summon the lead goblin and the head of security," Bill answered.

Harry suddenly felt very nervous and quickly resumed his search for a place to hide. Bill realized what Harry was doing and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'd say that you've managed to get your cases dismissed by the tone of Gulak's voice," Bill said.

Harry stared wide eyed at Bill for only a moment when the sound of the door closing brought his attention back to the desk in front of him. He looked up to find another aged goblin and, what appeared to him to be, a much younger goblin had joined Gulak.

"Mr. Potter, it has been brought to my attention that the acts that you and your friends were charged with were performed to obtain a most evil artifact as a part of a mission to rid the magical world of Tom Riddle. Is that correct?" the new aged goblin asked.

Harry nodded speechlessly as he continued to process what Bill had told him.

The goblin sat down at the desk and picked up the parchment with the recorded notes on it and started reading over it. Ragnok, the head of security, seemed to shrink back a bit as he saw the word 'horcrux' on the sheet. All the trio could do at the moment was sit and wait but Bill seemed to know what was coming next. The elder goblin set the parchment down and looked up at Bill first.

"Did you know about this object?" the goblin asked.

"I only knew that it was an artifact and an heirloom dating back to Helga Hufflepuff herself, but I did not know what it truly was," Bill explained.

The goblin nodded, apparently satisfied with Bill's answer, and then turned to the security goblin. For the next few minutes an apparently heated discussion went on between the two goblins in their language. The trio took the time to attempt to calm themselves as much as they possibly could while Bill tried to keep up with the two goblins and try to pass on what he could to Harry. At some point the goblins seemed to reach an understanding because the speed of their conversation slowed and they stopped gesturing wildly every few seconds. When their conversation did finally end the elder goblin looked straight at Harry. Just as the goblin was about to speak every occupant of the office felt the building vibrate violently. The trio jumped to their feet and turned to run out of the office, all three of them reaching for the wands that they didn't have. Bill shouted to them and quickly tossed their wands to them while he drew his own. The two elder goblins turned for the door behind the desk while Ragnock jumped over it to join the group. Harry held his wand at ready while he caught the security goblin's eye and nodded. The five of them rushed from the office and out onto the main bank floor.

The scene was utter chaos; several security goblins were attempting to gain control of the situation while they did their best to protect the customers and tellers alike from a yet to be seen foe. The doors had been blown off their hinges and the resulting cloud of dust was concealing whoever had done it. Harry looked at the head security goblin and made a quick decision.

"Ragnock, we'll deal with whoever blew the doors in, get the innocents to safety and organize your security forces," he said quickly.

The goblin took one look at Harry and saw his sudden air of command. He nodded and ran off quickly barking out orders while Harry turned to Hermione.

"Hermione, get a message out to Ginny and George if he's at the shop," Harry ordered.

The bushy haired witch nodded and sent her otter patronus streaking off. When the dust finally began to settle Harry spotted two figures silhouetted in the bands of light that were getting brighter in the cloud.

"Lookie what we have here, little Potty and the mudblood and his blood traitor friend," one of the figures said, his gravelly voice grinding on the trio's ears.

"I wonder where Potter's little tramp is, she's usually always at his side," the second figure growled as he looked left and right while inhaling sharply as though he were sniffing the air around him.

"You know, I was wondering that myself. She would make a wonderful little trophy after we've disposed of Potter and that freak family," the first figure mused.

"Or a tasty little snack before the main course," the second figure said as he licked his lips.

The trio and Bill all recognized the two voices. Bill almost shook with rage when he heard the second figure's references to Ginny but when he looked at Harry he saw white hot fury in the young wizard's eyes.

"Hermione, if you can get us some back up. I'd say we're going to need it because I think if we let Harry attack right now, he'll kill the both of them," Bill whispered after he edged over to the witch.

She took one look at Harry and quickly reached into her pocket and grabbed her galleon, while she did that Bill sent a patronus to Tom at the Leaky Cauldron telling him to call the Aurors. Neither of the two wizards that stood in the cloud of dust saw the patronus as it streaked past them. When Hermione put her coin back in her pocket she leaned over to Ron and whispered to him to help stall the two men until help got to the bank. Ron nodded slightly that he understood. Bill, Hermione, and Ron all stepped out in front of Harry looking as though they were trying to shield him. The two intruders also saw this and laughed.

"Do you three honestly think that you can protect the boy?" The second figure growled after a moment.

"I think you have the wrong idea here. We are not trying to protect Harry really, he's quite capable of doing that on his own, but we are going to make sure that you don't leave this little party," Ron said.

Now that the dust from the explosion had settled a little, the trio and Bill were able to more clearly see the two men. Bill's eyes darkened as he recognized the form of Fenrir Greyback.

"So, Greyback, decided to visit I see," Bill spat.

"No, Weasley, I've decided that I needed to correct a few of my past errors, starting with you," the werewolf said calmly.

"You won't get the chance," Bill said fiercely.

While this exchange took place, Ron and Hermione turned their wands on the other man.

"It's a pleasure to see you again McNair," Hermione said venomously.

"The pleasure is all yours you little brat," McNair spat as he raised his wand a bit higher.

Just as he did that, a third man stepped out, dragging someone slightly behind him.

"I've got her," he said as he dragged his hostage in front of him.

Harry's anger changed to plasma hot fury when he saw the third death eater pull Ginny in front of him. Hermione caught the change in Harry's eyes out of the corner of her own and quickly decided that they needed to continue to stall.

"So you've brought Selwyn along. All the better for us," she said.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, it is, since it means that you'll all die more quickly," McNair snarled.

Just then Ron made out several figures moving just outside of the ruined bank doors.

"Drop your wands and I'll consider letting you say goodbye to your little whore, Potter," Selwyn ordered.

Bill, Ron, and Hermione lowered their wands immediately, but Harry, who had kept his wand from view since the other three had stepped in front of him, only, lowered his arm. He too had seen the people outside and had already figured out how he was going to get to Ginny. He nudged Ron with his free hand and nodded just slightly before doing the same with Hermione. The two actually dropped their wands while Harry pocketed his own wand. Bill heard the clatter of the two wands and turned his head just enough to see Harry nod just slightly to confirm what Bill thought. He lowered his wand slowly but did not let go of it knowing now that Harry had a plan. The four of them watched as the group outside the bank started to move inside carefully and flick their wands in various directions as they put up wards and charms to keep the three criminals from escaping. Bill refocused on Greyback, planning on taking him down first, while Ron and Hermione watched one member of the group that had, now, all made their way into the bank. Harry locked his gaze on Ginny and saw the fear in her eyes as she silently begged him to calm down and think. She had seen the white hot fury in his eyes when he realized that Selwyn was holding her as a hostage and knew that he would only think about how to get to her. As she watched him she noticed that his murderous look had started to change until he finally had a grin so evil on his face that she would be very surprised if any of her captors would be able to stand on their own when he was finished with them. Selwyn seemed to sense that Ginny was silently communicating with Harry and pulled her roughly so that her back was to him.

"Shall I tell your little boyfriend what we plan on doing with you or should we just surprise him?" the Death Eater asked in a suggestive tone that made Ginny's stomach turn.

She turned her head slightly so that she could see his face.

"Do you have any idea how close you are to finding out just exactly how Harry killed your boss?" she growled.

Selwyn grinned evilly and leaned just a bit closer to her ear.

"I'll take that as the 'surprise him' option," he said in a very disturbing tone.

Ginny growled in disgust before she turned just a bit more and spit in Selwyn's face. She immediately regretted this course of action, however, as she suddenly found the Death Eater's wand pressing against her throat.

"You insolent little…," Selwyn started, but that was as far as he got before he heard Ron shout, "NOW!"

As soon as they heard the shout Bill and Hermione ducked down. Bill shot the first two spells that came to his mind at Greyback while Hermione retrieved Ron's and her wands. Mcnair shot off a curse that sizzled through the space that Hermione had vacated while she twisted and tossed Ron's wand to him. As soon as he caught his wand Ron threw up a shield charm so that Harry could get around between Hermione and him. Once Harry had stepped around, Ron dropped his shield and sent two stunners at Mcnair while Hermione turned and shielded Harry. Behind the Death Eaters the group that had come in also lit the air with their spells. Luna joined the attack on Mcnair while Lavender Brown turned her attacks on the werewolf that had attacked her. Neville immediately turned his attention to Selwyn, who was Harry's objective while Seamus and Dean provided shield charms and generally protected the only exit. Harry advanced on Selwyn as quickly as he dared, hoping to keep Ginny safe long enough for him to get to her. She saw Harry's determined eyes and the fury in them as he got closer. In the confusion, Selwyn seemed to forget that he had a hostage while he took in Harry's brazen march forward. He had only just remembered when he felt an elbow crash into the bottom of his ribs, forcing the air from his lungs and his grip to loosen. As soon as she was free, Ginny ran toward Harry. It was then that he saw Selwyn raise his wand.

"AVADA…," Selwyn started just before he was hit by a curse that had him hanging as though suspended by an invisible rope by his ankle.

As he attempted to raise his wand again, he saw two more streaks of magical energy coming his direction before he saw only darkness.

Ginny crashed into her boyfriend's waiting arms only a breath after he had stunned and disarmed Selwyn. He immediately pulled her to him and cast a shield charm. He looked around and saw that Hermione had turned to help Ron and Luna with Mcnair while Bill, Neville, and Lavender were closing on Greyback. Harry then turned his attention to Ginny, who was shaking in his arms and doing her very best to burrow deeper into his embrace.

Only moments later he looked up to watch Mcnair fall to three simultaneous stunners and then Greyback to a curse he recognized all too well. Lavender was holding her wand on Greyback while Bill and Seamus, who had run to her side when the werewolf fell, seemed to be trying to get her to back down. She was, of course, arguing that Bill should want the same thing as she did, but that plea was falling on deaf ears. A few seconds later she dropped her wand arm and nearly collapsed against Bill, who had reached out to catch her. She looked over at Greyback and spit in his face before giving him a hard, swift kick to his ribs and then breaking down completely. Harry dropped his shield and started toward the rest of the group with Ginny still securely in his arms. She had seemed to compose herself but he knew it was only for show. After two steps Harry was stopped as Ragnok stepped into his path.

"Mr. Potter, after seeing what you and your friends just did, and hearing about what you had to do before, I feel that I must apologize," the goblin said.

Harry inclined his head respectfully and reached out his hand. The goblin looked at him for a moment before taking Harry's offered hand and shaking it. When the goblin released the hand shake, he turned and started going around the room, assisting the other goblins as needed. Harry tried to move forward again only to be faced by the goblin that had been called into the meeting.

"I'm not sure why these men attacked, but seeing as you and your friends fought against them, I am going to dismiss all charges and penalties in your cases. Is there anything that you'd like to know about your vaults before you leave?" The goblin said in a respectful tone.

"Yes there is, would it be possible to get a balance of what is in vault…, hang on, did you say vaults?" Harry asked.

"Yes, you came to full possession of all of your vaults when you came of age," the goblin stated as though it should have been common knowledge.

"In that case, could you get me a listing of the vaults that I hold and an inventory of what is in each one?" Harry asked politely.

"We will do that for you Mr. Potter, but it will take some time. Shall I send this information to you via owl post, or through Mr. Weasley?" The goblin asked.

"I think owl post would be best right now," Harry answered.

The goblin bowed to show that he agreed and then turned toward the back of the room. Just as the goblin walked away, Kingsley came running into the bank surrounded by Aurors.

"What happened?" He demanded.

"Apparently those three found out that I was meeting with the goblins today so they decided to surprise me with a little meeting of their own," Harry answered.

Kingsley looked around and started to notice that there were several of the members of Dumbledore's Army standing around as well as several goblin security officers, the latter appearing to have been attempting to protect the innocents in the bank. He took a deep breath and did his best to calm himself before he spoke again.

"Minister, it looks like we've got three fugitives here," one of the Aurors said.

Kingsley turned and saw exactly who it was that the Auror was binding in magical ropes. He turned back to Harry suddenly feeling a bit of pride replace the anger that he had originally felt. It was then that he also saw a very shaken Ginny.

"Which one had her?" he asked in a very gentle tone.

"Selwyn," Harry answered with a bit of venom in his tone.

Kingsley nodded and went over to the Auror that was binding the Death Eater.

"Proudfoot? Make sure that we question this one with Veritaserum," Kingsley said firmly.

The Auror nodded as he levitated Selwyn. As Kingsley returned to talk to Harry, another Auror stepped up.

"Sir, we've just about got this wrapped up here, but we'll need to get everyone's statements," the Auror said.

"Why don't you start with that group over there, Raleigh? I'll take care of Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley, Mr. Weasley, and Miss Grainger," the Minister said.

Raleigh turned toward the group of D.A. members and set off. Kingsley turned back to Harry and walked the remaining few feet to him.

"Listen, I've got to get your statements, but I think that this may not be the place to do that. Why don't you four come with me to my office and we'll get this over with?" Kingsley suggested kindly.

Harry looked over at Ron and Hermione to find them nodding their agreement with the Minister. They looked over at Harry and saw his eyes flick toward his girlfriend before he turned his gaze back to Kingsley.

"If we can make this as quick as possible, then yes I'd like to get this out of the way. I'd like to get home, and I'm sure that Ginny does too," Harry said as his eyes dropped to his girlfriend.

Ginny nodded against his chest and then turned her gaze up to his, telling him with her eyes that she agreed to both.

Bill walked over just as the four teens had agreed to follow the minister back to his office.

"Sir, I'll have a copy of my report sent over as soon as I get this mess here figured out. Will that be a sufficient statement?" The oldest Weasley asked.

"Yes Mr. Weasley, I think that will be enough," Kingsley answered.

With that Kingsley and the four teens left the bank.

A/N: I wasn't thrilled with this chapter, but I am also not unhappy with it. It was my hope to take this situation with the goblins, which seemed to be at either extreme in a number of the other fics that I have read where this is mentioned, and build something that kind of stayed in that middle area almost all the way to the end of the chapter.

Now, I can't promise that the next chapter will follow closely, but I will say that I have it written with the exception of a few details that I will fix as I type it. I am also in the process of writing chapter fifteen and I plan to finish it before I post chapter fourteen. I will keep you updated if there will be another extra long delay in posting, but I do not foresee any delays as long as this last one happening again anytime soon.

Again, I thank everyone who has read, and everyone who has reviewed so far.


End file.
